Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 - Hidden Truth
by waterlily12
Summary: Mei is a nervous wreck with hidden secrets. Thinking that her old life is behind her, she wants to no more attention but that wouldn't go as plan. Mei soon found herself embarking on an adventure that will change her life, for better or for worst. What about the return of Team Plasma? Will she join or fight them? How will she face her past when everything is nothing but a lie?
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

Chapter 1 - The beginning

**I'm going to see if I can write in third person**

* * *

_Two years after the incident of Team Plasma, things have slowly begun to recover. But the environment changed to fit not only the Unova region pokemon but pokemon from other regions as well. Why is that so? It is because of the clash between the two dragons of ideal and truth. The mighty beings clash until there is a clear winner._

* * *

"Mei!" Someone calls. "Come help me with these boxes!"

A girl appears behind a moving truck, moping. She have her hair tied in two buns with long strands at the end and wearing a pink visor.

"Why can't we have at least the pokemon from the moving agency help us?" She whine.

"That is not how we should treat them as." Her mom snaps. "Now carry these to our new house."

Mei sighs and takes the boxes from her mom's hands.

"We wouldn't be here if we moved." She mutter, quiet enough to not be heard by her mother.

* * *

**In another part of town**

"Hey Kyouhei!" Someone in the group of girls has called out while surrounding someone. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Nah, nothing special." The boy in the middle answers. He has plenty of messy brown hair that is held up by a red visor,. He wears a short-sleeved blue jacket with baggy beige shorts; he is also wearing something else underneath but why he wears a swimsuit underneath is anyone's guess. The answer seems to have triggered an argument among the girls about who will be able to spent time with him.

"Now, now." Kyouhei tries to calm them down. "One at a time please."

Then there is a stop and they look up to see someone that have purple spike hair standing up all over.

"Sorry, Mr. Popular is gonna come with me."He says putting a thumb to himself.

Kyouhei sighs. "Hugh, I don't feel like battling right now."

"You shouldn't force Kyouhei to battle all the time!" One for the girls argued.

"Are you trying to bully poor Kyouhei?" Another one says.

"Too bad." He starts to take Kyouhei by the scuffs and drag him away.

"Kyouhei!" The group of girls called out.

"Appreciate effort!" Kyouhei smiles and waves to the group of girls.

...

"Do we have to do this?" Kyouhei asks, putting his hands behind his head.

"Better than being with girls all day."

"I...would prefer that than battling any day."

Hugh rolls his eyes. "Your such a womanizer."

"Hey," Kyouhei says, picking up a scent. "I smell the scent of rose!"

Hugh facepalms, "Not now….We still have to battle!"

As they walk along, they see a girl carrying boxes and trying balance the tower she is holding. In that instant Kyouhei disappears from Hugh.

"HEY!" Hugh screams as he sees his friend heading towards the girl.

...

"Need any help?"

"Eep!" Mei, startled by the voice, drops all the boxes. She then sees a spiky brown hair with a red visor.

"Did I scare you?" He put on a smile. Mei nervously nods, wondering who is this guy and sees another one coming in the distance.

"We don't have time for this!" The other boy calls.

"We have all day." The one in red visor says airily. "By the way, I'm Kyouhei and that friend of mine is Hugh."

"Umm...I'm Mei…" She then crouches down to grab the boxes.

Hugh, getting impatient, drags both Kyouhei and Mei away. "I'll just take you with us since Kyouhei won't be budging any time soon!"

"Wh-what?!" Mei screech and wonder how she got into this.

* * *

Mei sighs as the two boys and her stand around a battle field.

"My mom is gonna kill me for wondering off without telling her..."She mumbles.

"Did you move here recently?" Kyouhei asks trying to start a conversation. Mei nods in answer.

"Just today."

"Okay! Let's go!" Hugh's loud voice made the girl jump. Kyouhei puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get use to him."

"Wh-why am I here anyways?" Mei says nervously.

"Cuz Charmer boy there won't leave a new girl alone!" Hugh shouts back from the field. "And you look like a decent trainer!"

She tilts her head. "Charmer boy?"

"Kyouhei! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Kyouhei answers. "Battle freak."

"What did you say?!" Hugh shouts while stomping the ground in frustration.

"Nothing." Kyouhei raises his hand up then walks to the opposite end of the field. They threw their pokeballs up, their pokemon materializes and the battle starts.

"I should just leave since they're not paying attention." Mei murmurs and turn to walk away from the freaks but ended up bumping into something or someone.

"Oopsie! Sorry~!" She looks up to see and blonde girl with a big green hat.

"Um...Hi?"

"Battling on school ground without consent is unforgivable." Another one says. Mei looks the the girl's right to see a young man with a tie. The two didn't look to be any older than two years from her.

"Wait...school?" Mei asks.

"So the ruckus was coming from here." He says.

The girl slap the guy's shoulder, "C'mon Cheren, you know you wanted to see the action!"

"Um who are you guys?" Mei squeaks.

"Oh sorry!" Bianca answers. "My name is Bianca and Mr. Serious guy here is Cheren!"

Cheren fix his glasses, "Hello." Then turns to the field.

Mei was too nervous to say anything else.

"Your friends certainly have skills." He comments.

"W-we're not...really friends." Mei sweatdrops but they didn't pay attention to what she said.

"I remember when we were like that!" Bianca says while watching the two boys fight.

"Pignite!" Hugh shouts, which made Mei cringe a bit, as his pokemon falls to the ground.

"Good job Dewott!" Kyouhei says upon returning his pokemon. Bianca applauds which took the boys' attention.

"That was fantastic!"

"Uh thanks?" Hugh replies.

"But the fact that you have used the place without permission..." Cheren says, closing his eyes and fixing his tie.

"Hey! I did get permission!"

"No, not really." Kyouhei says causally. "You dragged us through the place, knocking stuff over and shouting: _WE'RE GOING TO USE THE BATTLE GROUND!_"

He crosses his arms, "Seriously, this happens every time you challenge me to a battle."

Hugh glances away to avoid the embarrassment.

Mei sweatdrops, "This happens all the time?!"

"For that, you will-" Cheren is cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Hugh interrupts. "Mei, battle me!"

"E-EH?!" Mei jumps into a startle position.

"I healed my pokemon with potions so don't even complaint!" Hugh shouts. Mei's head drops as dark vertical lines hang on her head.

"I'm...not a trainer..."

"What...?" Hugh blinks.

"I-I...don't ave a pokemon..." Mei squeaks, everybody stares with blank faces.

"WHAT?!" Hugh screams, which made Mei close her eyes, cover her ears, and drop down to her feet in fright. Hugh stomps furiously on the ground.

"HOW DO YOU _NOT_ HAVE A POKEMON?!"

_Why did we have to move..._ Me thought sourly, her body shaking. A hand is placed in front of the trembling Mei, she opens her eyes and look up. It's Kyouhei.

"Calm down," He says soothingly and putting on a charming smile. "Just ignore him."

Calming down, Mei takes his hand and Kyouhei helps her up. Bianca comes up.

"Its not that big of a deal," She smiles. "I can fix it!"

"Bianca..." Cheren is about to say something but the girl turns to face him. "I know what I'm doing!"

She then turns back to Mei and holds out a cylindrical capsule.

"Ta-da~!" The capsule opens and inside, it displays three pokeballs. Mei looks from the pokeballs to Bianca then back again.

"W-what's this?"

"You can use one of these in battle!"

"W-WHAT?!" She screeches and steps back. "I-I-I c-can't...!"

She begins to fidget but a hand is placed on her shoulder, Mei looks back to see the spiky haired boy grin.

"Just try it! It's only one battle!" He encourages. Mei looks back at the pokeballs.

_Sure...why not...it's only one battle..._ She then blindly choose a pokeball.

"Hey Hugh! You can stop your fussing now!" Kyouhei call out. "She is ready to go!"

"Great!" Hugh stops his stomp. "Let's battle!"

The nervous girl sighs and sulks to the battle field, then turns to Cheren to see if she can get out of this.

"Didn't you say that we can't battle without permission?"

"Don't worry about it!" Bianca calls. "He isn't stopping you right now is he?"

Cheren stays silent.

"I guess not..." Mei mutters.

"Alright Pignite, go!" Hugh throws his pokeball out to sent Pignte into battle again. Mei was about to do the same but her grip wasn't tight so the pokeball slips. She tries to catch it but she keeps on fumbling. The others sweatdrops as they watch her. Mei finally catches the ball moments later to faceplant herself on the ground. The others cringe at the crash. The pokeball roll out of her hand and the pokemon inside materializes.

"Sniv!" The pokemon cries out and Mei sits up. Everybody else drops to the ground.

"A snivy!" Hugh shouts, bolting up.

"Eep!" Mei gets startled at Hugh's loud voice.

"Take a deep breath and relax Mei!" Kyouhei calls out to her. "Just pretend he is a pineapple or something!"

"Pfftt... hahaha!" Bianca cracks up.

"What did you say Palm tree?!" Hugh points at him.

Bianca holds onto her stomach, "You guys are hilarious!"

"Bianca..." Cheren is ashamed at his friend's behavior.

"S-sorry! Continue!" Bianca catches her breath as she said it. The small argument made it worst for Mei. Snivy sense her trainer's uneasiness so she lets out a vine to comfort her.

"Sni Snivy." Snivy says cooly. Mei looks at her then smiles weakly.

"S-sorry Snivy, I'm not very good with this." She says. "But thank you!"

"Are we gonna battle or are we gonna battle?!" Hugh shouts.

"There isn't another choice is there?" Mei stands up, becoming more calm now. She and Snivy share a look and nod. "We're ready!"

Alright Pignite!" Hugh fist pumps in front of him. "Flame charge!"

"Jump out of the way!" As Pignite charges in with a flaming body, Snivy jumps and does a somersault in the air.

"Vine whip at he's feet!" Snivy extends a pair of vines while still in midair and wrap them around Pignite's feet.

"Now do your best to slam him to the ground!"

THUMP!

Somehow, the little grass type pokemon manages to lift the heavy Pignite up despite her small size. Snivy them salm Pignite to the ground in the opposie side of where he was. The pokemon lands onto the ground moments later. Hugh was flabbergasted by this.

"Get up and use tackle!" Pignite stands and charge at Snivy once more.

"Trip him!" Snivy lowers to the ground and trips Pignite with the swipe of her tail. Because of this, Pignite faceplants onto the ground, taking damage.

"Sni." Snivy says, calm and collected.

Pignite wobbles up and glare at the grass pokemon.

"Use Leer!" Snivy leers back at Pignite, making him shiver.

"Now tackle!" Mei grass pokemon quickly headbutts Pignite at his lowered guard.

"Pignite! Don't let Snivy get to you!" Pignite stands back up though exhausted.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Though Snivy was able to move out of the way, the flame burns her tail a little.

"Sni..." Snivy trembles in anger and shoots her vine out, wrap Pignite with one and slaps him furiously with the other.

"Umm..." Mei goes back to her trembling self as she sees the furious Snivy. Both pokemon are exhausted - Pignite by the slaps, Snivy by the burn - and faints. The fell with a thump which made Mei jump. Hugh is dumbfounded and everyone else gawks at the result.

Mei fidgets, _Maybe...that was a bit too far..._

Bianca claps and walks over to Mei, "That was quite the performance!"

"I-I-..." Mei stammers. The blonde looks down at Snivy.

"It looks like Snivy have taken a liking to you!"

"Sniv." Sniv turns her head in response, Bianca smiles.

"How about you taking care of Snivy?"

"Huh?" Mei looks at her stupidly. "But but...isn't it your pokemon?"

Bianca shakes her head and smile. "Snivy is one of the three pokemon Prof. Juniper entrusted to me so that I could find trainers that will take care of them!" She then calls over Kyouhei and Hugh.

"Since you guys have shown great skills in battle," Bianca pulls out two rectangular dvices. "I would like your help in these pokedexes!"

The three blinks.

"Though I only have two at the moment so you guys will have to decide who gets them."

* * *

**Uh oh, who's gonna go without a pokedex?**

**Meh...I couldn't think of a good title for this story yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rough Start

Chapter 2 - Rough Start

* * *

Mei stares at the pokedexes and the Snivy.

_What am I going to go?!_

"I don't care if I get a pokedex or not but if those two go on a journey then I will too!" Hugh states.

"Why does it depend on us?" Kyouhei asks.

"Because, there is something I want to do and you two can come in handy!"

Kyouhei sighs, "So we're just tools?" Then he straightens up. "Well, if Mei goes then I'll go too!"

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" She jumps aback. "W-WHY ME?!"

"Because I wouldn't mind traveling with someone as cute as you!" Kyouhei grins.

Hugh facepalms, "Typical."

"So it's all on you Mei!" Bianca chirps. Everyone stares at Mei with makes her tremble even more.

"Um..."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Hugh shouts, Mei gets startled by that then gets panicky.

"You shouldn't rush a girl like that." Kyouhei argues.

"Um..." Mei trembles. "Oh hey, look at the time! I gotta go before my mom notices that I'm gone!"

She dashes off, leaving dust behind. "Byyeeee!"

The four cough then look up to see Mei had already disappear.

"She can run." Cheren states.

"Isn't that obvious." Hugh says sarcastically.

"We need to go after her!  
Kyouhei says then runs off.

"Chasing off after a gril.." Hugh scoffs then run off as well.

"Heeyy! What for us!" Bianca and Cheren ran after them.

...

"M-mom?!" Mei arrives to where she had left all the boxes on the ground to see her mom picking them up.

"Where have you been?" She fakes a smile. "You had me worry!"

"I'm so sorry!" Mei bows. "I got-"

"HEY!" Mei jumps at the scream.

_Not him..._

"You went off with a boy?" Her smile twitch.

"N-no!" Mei waves her hands in front of her. "You got the wrong idea!"

"Then please, explain."Her mom says, a hint of anger hinted in the words.

"Um um..." Mei says nervously. "I don't know where to start..."

"Start somewhere." Her mom demands.

"Hey!" Kyouhei catches up. "You left Snivy behind!"

He holds up the Snivy up to Mei.

"Mei Rosa..." Mei's mom's voice tremble in anger.

"Eep! Last name!" Mei bent down her knees and cover her ears for what is about to come.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Mei's mom couldn't keep calm composure anymore. Kyouhei flinch at her scream then leans down. Snivy hops down calmly and walk over to her trainer.

"Is that your mom?" He asks. Mei nods silently and tremble in the wake of her mom's anger.

"She looks like she can be your sister!"

That comment had an effect on Mei's mom.

"Oh dear! You really think so?" Mei's mom put her hands on her cheeks and smile sweetly.

"Absolutely!" Kyouhei puts on a charming smile. Mei looks up with a blank expression.

"E-eh?" She had no idea what just happened.

"Mei, you can get up now."

Mei nods absentmindedly and wobble up.

"You can thank me later." Kyouhei whispers in her ears. Mei looks at him with a bewilder look.

"Mei! Kyouhei!" Hugh catches up too. Mei's mom began to snap again.

"Two...?" Her smile twitch. Mei sighs as her head drapes down.

_How did I get into this..._

"Outta way, outta way, OUTTA WAAAYYYY!" Someone came dashing towards them.

"Bianca!"

Mei barely looks up when she is knocked into the nearby fountain.

"Mei!" Kyouhei, Hugh, and her mom shouts in unison. Mei sits up from the water and cough some out.

"Why me..."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Bianca bows repeatedly.

"You really need to work on that Bianca." Cheren jogs up to them. Kyouhei and Hugh helps Mei out of the water. She looks at herself.

"A-achoo!" Mei sneezes as a breeze comes. She shivers and hug herself.

"Let's get you changed before you catch a cold." Her mom sighs. Mei nods and she starts walking towards her house.

"You guys may come as well." Her mom says.

"Hey...aren't you..."Bianca says, beginning to recognize her.

"We'll chat once we're there.

She says calmly. Bianca and Cheren nods, upon returning Snivy into her pokeball, they followed them. The two boys stare at each other, wondering what is going on.

* * *

After changing into similar clothes and drying her hair, Mei walks absentmindedly down stairs and into the living room. She hears chattering so she looks forward to see Kyouhei, Hugh, Bianca, and Cheren al sitting on the couch. Her mom coming from the kitchen with tea.

"Sorry, we just moved in so the place is still full of boxes." She says.

"It's all good!" Bianca chirps.

"By the way Bianca, your eyes are in such a beautiful color of emerald!" Kyouhei compliments.

"Thank you!"

Cheren tries to keep his cool and drink his tea but he had the cup in a death grip.

"There you go again." Hugh roll his eyes then finally notices Mei standing by the entrance to the living room.

"What's up with your hair?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Everyone looks to where Hugh is pointing and finally notices that Mei had came it.

"My...hair...?" Mei looks absentmindedly up at her mess of brown hair and freak out.

"A-AAAHHHHHH!" She screeches while trying to cover the mess but it's impossible.

"For Arceus's sake, did you forget to think again?" Mei's mom puts a hand to her forehead. "Sometimes I worry about your future..."

Mei's face heats up and she runs up stairs.

"Forgive her, that child's mind wanders off sometimes." Her mom sigh in worry.

"Wow...her hair looked like a Vullaby had made a nest in there combined with frizzyness made by static shook." Hugh says. Kyouhei elbows his sides.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Moments later, they heard a scream follow by a series of thumps.

"Sounds like she trip off the stairs." Mei's mom shakes her head tiredly. "Maybe we should've got a house without stairs..."

All of them turn just in time to see Mei faceplant herself onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"I-I'm h-here!" Mei sits up and rubs her aching head.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asks over by the couch. Mei nods nervously, walks over to where they are and sit down with her mom at the opposite couch.

"She's as clumsy as you." Cheren states.

"Eheheh..." Bianca sweatdrops. "It's been a while since I seen you Ms...ummm!"

"Yes, it has. And please you can just call me Natalie, you don't have to be so formal!" Natalie smiles. "I never got the chance to thank you for last time."

"How are this going with..." Cheren trails off. Natalie looks down and frown.

"Uh your daughter must have taken after you!" Bianca says, sensing the need to change the subject. "She has great battling skills!"

Natalie looks at her daughter. "You battled?...Using a pokemon?"

"Um..." Mei looks down and fidgets with her hand. "Y-yes..."

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"...Plenty..." Mei had her eyes hid under her visor and purse her lips. Kyouhei and Hugh exchange a confuse look wonder why Mei couldn't battle even though she is pretty good at it.

"I...won't do it again..."

"Hold on a sec." Cheren interrupts. "Are you sure you guys don't ever want to rely on pokemon ever again?"

"After what happened two years ago, yes." Natalie answers.

"Didn't the two dragons fought two years ago?" Kyouhei mutters, trying to figure something out.

"Um..." Bianca stands up and bow. "If you don't mind...I would like Mei to help with Prof. Juniper's research for the pokedexes!"

Mei and her mom blinks.

"What's this all of-"

"Please! Like Cheren and I did two years ago, I'm sure Mei will learn a lot on her travel!"

"I'm sure you have good intentions but I can't allow it." Natalie replies. "Mei is a nervous wreck! I'm worry that she can't survive out there alone!"

Mei hid her eyes under her visor again and frown.

"But she can learn while traveling!" Bianca adds in.

"Bianca..." Cheren furrow his eyebrows.

"You and Mei reminds me of how my papa didn't want me to go on my own and insist that I stay home." Bianca explains. "And I prove that I am more than capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions!"

"You don't understand, what if someone-"

"Don't worry mom, I won't."

"Why can't and don't you want to go?' Kyouhei asks, his tone different than usual.

"Because...like mom said...I can't handle the outside world." Mei lies but Kyouhei can see straight pass that.

"Excuse me." Mei stood up and speed walk out, Kyouhei notices a glint of tear on her face.

"Please, choose another one to help with the research." Natalie plead. "Mei didn't-"

"Let's stop for now." Cheren suggests. "If Mei changes her mind, please contact us."

"Would you at least let Mei have this Snivy?" Bianca asks. "This pokemon have grown to like her."

Natalie stares at the pokeball for a long while and finally nods slowly. "You guys act older than you actually are."

"It's from the experiences." Cheren replies. "C'mon, let's go."

Bianca hands Snivy's pokeball to Natalie and followed Cheren out. Mei's mom looks at the two boys that are still in the room.

"I'm guessing you would like a word with Mei?" They nod.

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks!" The two headed up stairs and stopped in front of a room that have a sign saying [Mei's Room]

Kyouhei knocks on the door, "Mei?" Silence returns the knocking.

"I know you're in there, I heard the scraping of a chair."

"Go away."

"Aw c'mon Mei! Let us in!" Hugh shouts.

"Shut up you loud mouth pineapple head freak." She says through the door. "Don't you talk to me with so much familiarity."

"What?!" Hugh is taken aback. "Look who's talking donut head!"

"Okay...we'll just go." Kyouhei says, sensing it would be useless since Hugh would only make it worst. Mei watches, from the window, as the two boys leave from their house.

"I..." Mei curls up into a ball on her bed and doze off minutes later. The door to her room creep open and her mom places the pokeball on her desk.

* * *

"Hm..." Mei wakes up later to the sound of knocking. She turns her attention to her window, heading over to open it.

"What are you...!" She is flabbergasted to see Kyouhei standing on the roof of her room.

"C'mon!" Kyouhei grabs Mei's hand and pulls her out to stand by the window. "Tell me you don't want to go out to see this?"

Mei looks up to see a beautiful sunset. Kyouhei then promptly scoop her up and jump all the way down then starts running.

"Are you even human?!" Mei squeaks.

"This is nothing, I know someone who can jump off cliffs!" Kyouhei answers.

"EH?!" Mei looks with shock. "And where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see!" He grins. Running all the way to the other side of the city, he stops at the bottom of stairs.

"That's a lot of stairs..." Mei comments while think what kind of injury she will have if she trip and fall on this set of stairs. Kyouhei moves onto sprinting up while carring Mei and she wonders how anyone can b so athletic.

"I wanted to show you this!" Kyouhei says, putting Mei down by the rails. "This is Aspertia's famous Lookout point!"

The lookout overlooks a panoramic view of a scenic landscape featuring trees, a lake in the foreground, and a mountain range in the background. It took the breath out of Mei.

"It's so pretty!" She smiles.

"You look cuter this way!" Kyouhei grins. Mei gives him a startle look.

"D-don't give me that sweet talk of yours." She turns away. Kyouhei turns to the ladscape.

"Do you like this view?" Mei nods.

"If you travel, you'll see more places like this!"

Mei turns and stares at him, "Is this about me not wanting to go?"

"I'm wondering why a girl who can tie with a Pignite using a Snivy says she can't handle going off on her own!"

"And I'm wondering who in their right mind would jump of a two story building with a girl in his arms." Mei counters.

"I bet you can do that too." Kyouhei replies. "You ran pretty fast that time."

"Hmph!" Mei turns to the view. They both watch the sunset for a moment before Mei opens her mouth.

"It's not that I don't want to...I'm just scared..."

"Of what?"

"Of being around strangers and pokemon." Mei answers. Kyouhei reach out a hand to Mei.

"You wouldn't be if I'm with you."

Mei turns a little pink then steer her head away in annoyance. "How can I trust you? We just meet today and you took me out of me room without a warning!"

Kyouhei takes Mei's hand and puts something in it. "You can trust me."

Mei looks at her hand and sees a pink pokedex, she looks up to see him holding onto a blue one.

"How did you..."

"I asked Bianca for them, I told her that I would give it to you!"

"N-no! I-I c-can't!" Me stammers.

"Please," He put both of his hands onto Mei's shoulders. "It would be fun working on it with you!"

Mei stares into his eyes and absentmindedly said, "Kay..."

She covers her mouth, "Why did I just say that?"

"You agreed and there's no going back!" Kyouhei grins.

"B-but you tricked me!" Mei accuses.

"How about this, if I beat you in a battle then you'll come with me?"

"Um..." Mei pokes her finger. "I don't have-"

"Let's go, you needa tell your mom!" He takes Mei's hand and drag her to the stairs. "Wanna race this time?"

Upon hearing the word Mei puts on a competitive smile.

"I'm going to leave you in the dust." And she gets into a running position.

"Been there done that." Kyouhei says causally and gets ready too. _Her personality changed._

"Go!" They raced down the stairs and to anyone's shock, Mei didn't trip on one and fall. Both of them stops at the same time at the bottom, panting.

"A tie." Kyouhei pants. Mei nods, holding onto her knees. They walk through town after catching their breath.

"Kyouhei!" Two girls call from across the street. All of a sudden, Kyouhei disappears in a blink and begin fluttering with the girls. Mei sweatdrop.

"Can I really trust this guy?" She mutters to herself. "His personality is...strange."


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble at Floccesy Ranch

Chapter 3 - Trouble on Floccesy Ranch

**Okay...I can't do this. I can't do third person ._.**

* * *

Mei's POV

"You want me to get you up?"

"Nah, it's fine." I answer, walking back a few steps before sprinting. After gaining momentum, I made a huge leap onto my roof. "Told you!"

Kyouhei whistles as if impressed.

"Don't mock me!" I pout.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" He smiles. "I'll see you later then?"

"I-I guess..." I said then quickly turn away and head into my room through the window. I slept til morning until I hear something wobble on my desk. I wake up to see a pokeball on it.

"When did that...?" I look through the transparent ball to see Snivy. I stare at it for a while. "Should I really take the chance...?"

Then I remember what Kyouhei said.

_If I beat you in a battle then you'll come with me?_

"..." I take the pokeball and grip it tightly in my hand. I run downstairs-actually, I fell down the stairs- to see mom sitting in the livingroom.

"Mom...?" She turns to look at me with a smile.

"You're awake." She then sees the pokeball in my hand. "You decided even though I did not allow it?"

"Not yet." I state. "If I win against Kyouhei then I won't be going."

Her smile fades but there is still a caring look. "Do your best."

"I will." I reply and race out the door. I see Kyouhei waiting for me as I reach there.

"I been waiting." He smiles.

"Let's cut to the chase." I state, enlarging Snivy's pokeball.

He shrugs. "Okay"

"Snivy!"

"Dewott!"

Our pokemon materializes.

"Snivy, start this off with tackle!"

"Sni!" Snivy charges at the blue otter.

"Dewott, direct combat with razor shell!"

"Tuck under and use vine whip!' Snivy goes under the razor shells and launches out its vine to sent Dewott flying.

"Dewott, use aqua jet!" While in midair, his pokemon is surrounded by water and flies towards Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge it!" Snivy did dodge but the aqua jet turns around and hit. I didn't expect that.

"Use a speedy furry cutter!" Snivy is being slash over and over again.

"Snivy, stop it with your vines!" Snivy wraps the vines around Dewott, stopping it in its tracks.

"Dewott, water gun!" The pokemon shoots a blast of water at Snivy causing her to release her grip.

"Sni!" Snivy shouts, all wet. I grit my teeth.

"Snivy, razor leaf!"

"Water pulse!" The two attacks collide and there is a stalemate.

"Leaf tornado!"

"Dewott, cut down every leaf with furry cutter!" Snivy aims the leaves at Dewott only to be slashed apart.

"Water pulse!" A blue ball with concentrated water shoots straight at Snivy, knocking her down.

"Looks like I win." He said with a winning grin.

"Sni..." Snivy tries to get up but couldn't.

"...I...lost...?" I said absentmindedly, I drop down to my knees and hid my eyes under my visor.

"C'mon, losing isn't that bad!" Kyouhei comforts. "It's not like the end of the world."

I purse my lips. _I couldn't win even if I have the type advantage...he's strong._

"But it means that I'll have to go don't I?" I ask solemnly.

"Yep!" He grins.

"That means...I have to train with pokemon..." I mutter quietly so that he couldn't hear then I hear someone sigh.

"I knew this would happen."

"M-mom?" I turn and look nervously at her. "Y-you saw everything...?"

She walks towards me. "I did, you became rusty." Mom turns to Kyouhei.

"You're stronger than you look."

"Heheh, probably cuz Hugh makes me fight him everyday." He grins, scratching the back of his head.

"Mei, I could see in your eyes that you were trying." She says, expressionless. "But I can also sense hesitation, you wanted to go from the beginning right?"

I nod a little, keeping my eyes on the ground then something is held in front of me. I look up to see a bag.

"You're growing to the point where I can't decide everything for you." Mom smiles. I'm speechless. Did she really...? Can I really..?

"That Snivy also likes you." She says, motioning to Snivy who somehow got to my side.

"You mean it?!"

"As long as someone is there to help you." Mom says with a serious tone. "I still can't trust you with you're clumsiness."

I fell anime-style.

"Don't worry! She has me!" Kyouhei grins, pulling me towards him. I look at him with wide eyes as to say: You can't be serious.

"Sni." Snivy turns her head to the side. My mom chuckles.

"As long as you're with Kyouhei and Snivy, I can relax a little."

"Thanks mom!" I smile and take the bag.

"Let's go tell Hugh!" Kyouhei says, pulling me away. "He's gonna explode if we leave without him!"

"E-EH?!" I screech as I'm being drag away. "S-Snivy! R-return!"

I return Snivy to her pokeball before we're too far away.

...

"So, donut head is going?!" Hugh screams. I cover my ears, trembling at the loudness.

"Will you stop screaming?" I squeak. "And I have a name." He ignores me.

"Alright then, let's go!" He pulls me and Kyouhei away.

_Why do I have to be stuck with these two..._I cry inwardly. We exit out onto Route 19. Hugh screams that he is going to train somewhere and leaves.

"Mei!" I heard someone call me. I turn around to see mom and a little girl.

"Don't forget your X-Transceiver." She hands me the device.

"Okay thanks!" I chirp.

"Also, keep this with you." Mom passes me a weird shaped necklace. "It's for luck, you'll need it."

I sweatdrop. "Thanks...I guess..." I put on the necklace.

"Umm...Miss, Kyouhei," THe little girl speaks up and hands us two maps. "Could you give one of them to my brother Hugh? He might get lost without it."

"What's the other one for?" I ask.

"For you two, in case you get lost too" The little girl answers.

I fall down. "No one has trust in me..."

"Let's go!" Kyouhei says, I nod.

"I'll see you mom!" I wave goodbye. "And don't worry, we'll give it to him!"

"Thank you!" The little girl reply loudly. Guess what the first thing I did when I cross Route 19.

"Wah!" I faceplant onto the ground.

"How do you even trip over flat ground?" Kyouhei sweatdrops.

"Don't even start..." I groan.

"I can't believe you're athletic _and _clumsy." Kyouhei says.

"H-hey!" I exclaim.

"HEEEEYYYYY! YOUUUU!"

"Eep!" That scream startle me and made me jump behind Kyouhei. I look around to see who is shouting but there is no one.

"I-i-is i-it a g-ghost?!" I squeak.

"Trust me, there's no such thing as ghost and even if there are, they don't come out in the middle of the day." Kyouhei states.

"UP HERE!" We look up to see a man standing on a cliff and...he jumps down. We just stare blankly at the guy when he jumps.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask. He pinches me.

"Ow!" I rub my cheek.

"Nope, this is real." Kyouhei answers calmly.

"O-kay...Then I'm going pretend I didn't see this." I cover my eyes. _Great...I just started my journey and already, someone's committing suicide._

Silence comes after so I peek out through my fingers and see a HUGE face staring closely at me.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs and accidentally punch the guy in the face then my knees lock and I sit down.

"Mei!" I heard Kyouhei shout which brought me to attention. I look up to see the man with a crazy red alfo flat against a tree at a distance.

"Calm down." Kyouhei says, putting a hand to his chest as I stop screaming. "You knocked him unconscious."

"S-s-sorry, I was just startled that that h-he was so close to me." I sniff, Kyouhei helps me stand. The weird man groans and sit up.

"I did _not _see that coming..." He rub his face. "Did ya have to punch me that hard?"

"W-well, I didn't expect someone to jump from a _cliff." _I squeak.

"Oh that?" He looks up then back to us. "That was just a hobby."

"_A hobby?_" I said in disbelief. _Just who is this weirdo?!_

"Hm..." The man stares at me from a safe distance. I edge away.

"W-what...?"

"I can tell that you're friend is strong but you on the other hand..." He trails off.

I sweatdrop. "Nervous wreck? Hopeless? Clumsy? Weak? Scaredy cat?"

He grins. "All of the above!"

Kyouhei and I fall.

"My name's Alder and you are?"

"M-Mei..." I stammer.

"Come to my training school! I'll teach you something!"

"Noooo thank you." I deadpan. "I don't want to be taught by a weirdo who jumps off cliffs for as a hobby."

He sweatdrops then notices something. "Why do you have two maps?"

"Our friend Hugh needs one and he says he's going to be training somewhere around here." Kyouhei answers.

"Hm..." He put a hand to his chin. "Is it a boy with a crazy spiky hairdo?"

"Aren't you describing yourself?" I murmur quietly.

"Yes." He answers.

"I think I saw that kid going over to Floccesy Ranch screaming about how his is going to train his head off." He points us in the direction where Hugh went.

"You guys should give it to him first then come back for that lesson!" Alder grins.

"I told you I don't want-ah!" Kyouhei pulls me by the scuffs.

"We need to go before we miss Hugh." He states.

"See ya!" Alder waves as we get farther away.

"Fine." I pout. "But I'm not going to go for lessons."

We exit Floccesy Town and into Route 20. I didn't way attention to where I'm going and walk into a pile of autumn leaves then into a hole.

"Wah!" I screech as I land into the hole.

"You okay?" Kyouhei asks from above.

"Why is there a hole in the middle of nowhere?!" I shout.

"I guess that's a yes." He says calmly then lends me a hand. He pulls me up seconds later. We cross the bridge but a strong gust of wind push me off.

"Wah!" I scream as I'm about to hit the water but I didn't. I look around and see Kyouhei pulling me back up. I stand nervously.

"M-maybe I-I'll just wait while you give Hugh the map..." I suggest. Kyouhei put a hand on his hip.

"Either come with me or you're taking a lesson from Alder." He says. I flinch.

"When you put it like that..."

"C'mon, I'll take us there quickly." He grins and scoops me up. "Hold on tight!"

"W-w-w-what?!" I shout. In a matter of seconds, I felt the wind rushing through my face, I lock my arms onto Kyouhei's neck and close my eyes. He hops up and down-probably up the ledges- I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. Suddenly, everything stops.

"So, how long do you want to hold onto me?"

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see Kyouhei smiling at me. My feet are now of the ground but my arms are still locked around his neck.

"I...um..." My face turns bright red. I quickly let go and turn away from him. _I do not like him._

"Oh there's Hugh." He says, pointing at the spiky hair boy. "HUGH!"

I cover my ears. _Great...I'm with two loud mouths._

"Oh it's you too!" He shouts from the distance then runs towards us. "Great timing! Battle me!"

"W-what..?" I said absentmindedly. Hugh shakes me back and forth.

"Wake up and battle me!" He let's go after and my head spins. Unconsciously, I threw out my pokeball before toppling over.

"Alright Pignite! Let's do this!"

"Pig! Pignite!"

"Sni."

"Huh? Donut head WAKE UP!" Hugh screams as loud as he can.

"Whuh?!" I bolt up. "I-I'm h-here!"

I look at what is happening. "W-when did Snivy came out?"

Snivy sweatdrops and the rest fall down.

"Mei! You're battling!" Kyohei says, bolting up.

"W-what?!" I exclaim. "Why am I battling?!"

Hugh puts a hand to his forehead as I panic. "You really are hopeless."

"Sni." Snivy extend a vine to calm me down. I sigh.

"Fine...I'll battle..."

"Pignite, flamethrower!"

"Snivy trip Pignite with vine whip!" Snivy wraps Pignite's leg quickly and flips him onto its back and the flamethrower shouts up.

"Tackle!" I command. Snivy headbutts Pignite.

"Pignite! Get up!"

"Snivy, slap Pignite with your vines!"

"Sni!" Snivy extends her vines.

"Not falling for that again!" Hugh exclaims. "Pignite, grab it and slam Snivy to the ground!"

Pignite does just that, leaving Snivy crushed on the ground.

"Snivy!" I called out. "Get up and use leaf tornado!"

Snivy gets up and spin around, summoning a gust of circling leaf.

"Burn them to a crisp with flamethrower!" Hugh says, grinning. The leaves quickly burn black, spreading everywhere.

"Grab Pignite with your vines and slam it to the ground!" I called. Vines shoots out from the falling leaf ashes and wrap around Pignite.

"Nite?!" Pignite looks confused as it is lift into the air.

"Sni!" Snivy slams Pignite onto the ground as Pignite did to her.

"Pignite get up!" Hugh's pokemon proceeds to stagger up.

"Leer then tackle!" Snivy glares at Pignite, making him flinch for a split second then Snivy charges at Pignite as hard as she can.

"Nite!" Pignite is hit all the way back until it hits its head against a tree trunk.

"Pig..." Pignite groans, eyes swirling. Hugh stare, opened mouth and wide eyes in disbelief at what just happened.

"No...way..." He manages to say.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeak, shaking.

"Why are you being sorry?" Kyouhei asks. "You just won, surprisingly."

He says the last one with a cough. I don't know how to answer that. Hugh sighs.

"Pignite, return." His pokemon goes back to the pokeball. "I can't believe we just lost to a Snivy."

"Oh yea, your sis wanted us to give you his." Kyouhei hands Hugh a town map.

"She didn't have to do that." Hugh mutter.

"What's going on here?" Someone asks.

"Eep!" I shiver down my spine. I heard approaching footsteps and when I barely turn, something jumped on me.

"Wah!" I screech.

"Mei!" Hugh and Kyouhei exclaims.

I giggle as the thing licks me. "S-stop! T-that tickles!" I push away the dog-like pokemon.

"Herdier!" Another voice calls and the pokemon rush back to stand besides a man and a woman. They both wear bandanas and some kind of farm clothes.

"By the way Herdier just greeted you, you three aren't intruders." The man sighs in relief.

"Why would we be intruders?" Hugh asks.

"Well, a while ago, one of or two Herdiers detected someone suspicious and went off after it." Then man says. "And it hasn't come back yet..."

"WHAT?!" Hugh screams which made me jump. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE YOUR POKEMON ALONE LIKE THAT?! IT MIGHT'VE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Chill dude." Kyouhei says, covering his ears.

"Hmph, whatever." He says. "I'll search here, Kyouhei got search up the hill and Mei..."

He stares at me.

"W-what..?" I edge away.

"I don't know if you're gonna be of any use but go up a tree or something to get a birds' eye view."

"Hugh, that was mean." Kyouhei states.

"We're off to search for the missing Herider!" Hugh shouts, ignoring Kyouhei's comment.

"Well, you heard him Mei, let's go." Kyouhei says, smiling.

"W-what?" I said. "But-"

"C'mon." He takes me by the scuffs of my shirt. "You need a little push."

...

I grip hard onto the branch I'm on, not daring to make the slightest movement. I look down to the ground from the tree that I climbed.

"Yeah sure, easy for him to say." I mutter.

_"Don't worry, it's just climbing up the tree and take a look and then come down!" Kyouhei says._

_"But-"_

_"Go for it!" He pushes me towards a tree. I look back at him but I can't seem to argue with him so I climb up._

_"Holler for us when you see something!" With that, he goes off to search somewhere else._

"All I have to do is climb and look around." I scoff. "It _would_ be easy if I didn't have a fear of heights."

I look around and see nothing. "How did I even agree to this?"

I can see Hugh looking in bushes, in logs and...under rocks? O-kay? Then I see Kyouhei walking around searching where and there as well. I sigh.

"I got up here for nothing." Then I sense something, I look around once more and see a spot of black and purple. Squinting closer, I think I can see the missing Herdier being cornered by someone in black. I try to call Kyouhei and Hugh by waving at them.

"Hey!-Whoa!" I almost slip by trying to wave at them, I put my hand back to gripping and they didn't even notice me. I roll my eyes.

"Of course they don't. They're too far to even hear me, let alone see me." I mutter. "What should I do? I can't just leave it like that..."

I climbed up a tree but I don't know how to climb down...this is just great. I thought for a moment then sigh.

"I guess I have no choice." I close my eyes and forget all fear and nervousness that I have at the moment. I open my eyes again and stand on the tree branch then look towards the direction I have to go. Jumping from branch to branch, I reach the place in no time.

"Now, now Herdier, come quietly."

"Yerp...!" The Herdier yelp.

"Hey you!" I called, I sound like Alder...

"What?" He looks around to see no one. "Who's there?"

"I'm up heerrrreeeee!" I had lost my balance, I wobble back and forth then slip and fell on my face. The man sweatdrops.

"Were you trying to act cool?"

"Not really..." I said, sitting up to rub my face. "But leave that Herdier alone!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" The man asks. I put down my hand to see him. He is wearing black under a black vest, a weird hat with a white X on it, and a mask on his face.

"Is that really the fashion trend right now?" That came out before I can stop it. He falls anime style.

"Answer my question first!" He bolts up and shout. I cover my ears.

"You're too loud."

"Ugh forget it!" He facepalms."Do you recognize this crest?"

He points to a crest on his chest that I hadn't taken notice before. I froze upon seeing it.

"Mei! Where are you!" I hear Kyohei's voice says.

"Argh! First I get lost chasing this stupid Herdier then I get caught by some kid!" He points to me. "This is all your fault!"

I stay frozen and speechless.

"I'll retreat for now!" He runs straight pass me. Herdier came up to me, looking worry and grateful but I'm too shaken to do anything else.

* * *

Kyouhei POV

"Mei?" I ask, turning a corner. "I saw you jumping from a tree...?"

"Kyouhei, what's up?" Hugh peeks around me. "What's wrong with her?"

He points to the curled up Mei, shaking as if she just had the shock of her life. The Herdier trying to comfort her and then notices us.

"Yerp!" It calls and yanks me by my pants, telling me to go over there.

"Mei, is everything alright?"

She whispers something inaudible. Hugh and I look at each other, unable to understand what she is trying to say.

"Let's just bring both of them back to the ranch." Hugh suggests.

"Yeah." I carry Mei on my back while Hugh hold the Herdier in his arms.

...

"Herdier!" The man from earlier exclaims. Herdier jumps from Hugh's arms and ran to the couple and the other Herdier, extremely happy to be back together again.

"Next time, take better care of your pokemon." Hugh states, crossing his arm. "For what you know, that Herdier of yours might be gone for good."

Hugh walks away.

"...I wonder if something happened to him..." The man says, looking at Hugh's back as he disappears in the distance. "It's like he's afraid of losing pokemon..."

"He never told me anything relating to that." I answer.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" The woman asks worriedly, pointing to Mei. "She looks like she just had a horrible shock!"

I look over my shoulder to see Mei's lifeless eyes.

"...I don't know either.." I sigh. "looks like I got two with problems. Well, I'll get going now."

The couple and the Herdiers thanked us as I leave.

...

"Hey!" I can see Alder waving at us. "You came back for the lesson eh?"

"Right now's not really the time..." I said.

"What happened to her?" He asks.

"No idea, I wasn't with her that time." I reply then proceed to explain my side of the story.

"You really have to let a girl alone like that?" Alder sighs. "Not to mention a cute one. Your taste is getting better."

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "As if I never had good taste in girls? Anyways, I'll be going now."

"Kyouhei, take care of her!" Alder calls out. I wave the back of my hand to him. Walking back into the pokemon center of Floccesy Town, I place Mei on a nearby couch.

"Mei, wake up." I crouch down to her eye level. "If you don't, I'm going to scream."

That got her attention. "Whuh?"

"There you are." I smile. "Who knew you're scare of loud noises!"

"They're just too loud for my ears." She replies then look around. "Where are we?"

"Pokemon center." She tilts her head in confusion. "I carried you here."

"O-oh. T-thanks." She looks at her feet. "Kyouhei..."

She mumbles something that I couldn't hear.

"Sorry what?"

"Team Plasma..." She murmur. "They're back..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Aspertia and Virbank Combo!

Chapter 4 - Aspertia and Virbank combo!

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

"What...?" I blink. "But..."

"They were defeated two years ago by two trainers." Mei states. "The disappearance of their King makes it seem impossible for them to regroup."

I put a hand on my chin. _What could this mean?_

I notice Mei's hands clenches into fists on her lap.

"Let's not think about that and visit Cheren." I said, changing the subject.

"Why?" She asks, looking up. I grin.

"Just go!" I pull her up and pushes her out of the pokemon center.

* * *

Mei's POV

I find myself staring at the pokemon school back at Aspertia City.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyouhei asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stare at him silently before entering.

We enter into the school battle field to see Cheren battling- "Huh? Is that Hugh?"

I point to the spiky blue hair boy.

"Looks like he beat us to it." Kyouhei says.

"Lilpup, work up!"

"Pignite, flame charge!"

While Lilpup was charging up on attack power, Pignite burst into flames and charges at the little pokemon, pushing Lilpup back.

"Lilpup, stand and use tackle!" Lilpup obeys and goes in to headbutt Pignite.

"Deflect it with your own tackle!" Hugh shouts, putting a fist in front of him. Both pokemon clash, Lilpup is pushed back against the wall and faint as it hits the ground.

"Yes!" Hugh exclaims.

"Lilpup, you did great, return." Cheren returns his pokemon then notices us. "Hello, you two."

Hugh looks to where Cheren is looking and sees us. "Hey Palm tree and Donut head!"

"Did you really have to call us that pineapple?" Kyouhei asks.

"Don't start arguing." Cheren says, pushing his glasses up. "And Hugh, the proof that you have beaten me, the Basic Badge."

He gives Hugh a badge.

"Basic Badge?" I tilt m head. "You're a gym leader? And isn't that badge given by Lenora?"

"Lenora resigned as a gym leader as well as a few others." Cheren explains. "I only became a gym leader recently."

"Oh."

"And I take it that you have decided to become a pokedex holder?" Cheren asks, pushing up his glasses again.

"Um...you ..could say that." I reply.

"Hey, since your here, why not challenge Cheren?" Kyouhei suggests.

"What?!" I jump into a startle position. "W-why?!"

"You need to toughen up." Kyouhei grins.

"W-why can't you challenge him?!" I ask, trembling.

"Because, I see no need in that." He answered calmly.

"And you think I need it?!" I squeak. Kyouhei nods and pushes me into the battle field.

"No complaints okay?"

I try to stay where I am but he has too much strength. I ended up falling forward and faceplant myself on the ground.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Cheren says, now fixing his tie.

_There's go going back now! _I start panicking inwardly. _What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!_

"Don't just lay there!" Kyouhei calls. "Stand up and fight!"

"Easy for him to say..." I mutter and look at Cheren and his confidence posture. _Even though he's only two years older, he's still scary._

"S-Snivy!" I hastily took out my pokeball, which slip from my hand out of nervousness and I have to juggle around until I catch it.

"Are you serious?" Hugh shouts which made me flinch and drop my pokeball on he ground. Snivy materializes out.

"Let's just get this over with..." I squeak.

"Sni." Snivy says coolly even though she can sense my nervousness.

"Patrat!" Cheren calls out his pokemon.

"Snivy, vine whip and entangle Patrat!" Snivy wraps her vines onto patrat quickly.

"Now slam it hard to the ground!"

"Pat!" Patrat cries out as it crashes onto the ground.

"Patrat, stand and use quick attack!" Patrat quickly charges at Snivy.

"Snivy jump and use leaf tornado!" Snivy jumps, avoiding being hit by Patrat and summons a leaf tornado, sending Patrat flying against the wall.

"Pat..." Patrat's eyes became swirls.

"Nicely done." Cherem comments while returning Patrat. "Lilpup, you're up!"

"Arf!" Lilpup says upon materializing.

"Work up!"

"Snivy, razor leaf!" While Lilpup is charging up, Snivy shoots speedy leafs at it. Lilpup endures.

"Now Lilpup, return the favor with tackle!"

"Arf!"

"Snivy-" Before I can say anything else, Lilpup suddenly appears behind Snivy, dealing damage with tackle.

"What?" I look as Lilpup runs around. "It's fast..."

"Lilpup, bite!"

"Snivy, use your tail!" Snivy understands what I meant, she lowers down onto the ground as Lilpup comes in and, with a swipe of the tail, Lilpup went rolling away.

"Arf..." Lilpup wobbles around, dizzy.

"Lilpup, work up once more!"

"Snivy, leer, follow by tackle!" While working up, Lilpup flinches once it sees Snivy's glare, giving Snivy the chance to tackle it with Lilpup's guard lowered.

"Lilpup tackle!" Lilpup gets up and hits Snivy with another tackle.

"Sni..." Snivy grits her teeth as she tries to stand up.

"Snivy!" I called out with worry.

"Lilpup, tackle one more time to finish this!"

"Snivy! Vine whip and wrap Lilpup's legs!" I shout.

"Sniv!" Snivy swing her vines at Lilpup causing it to trip and fall.

""Arf!" It yelps.

"Throw Lilpup up and use leaf tornado!"

"Arf!" Lilpup cries in pain as leaf tornado hits. It crash into the ground and faints. My needs lock and I drop onto the ground and sigh in relief.

"One more and I would've lost..." I murmur.

"You're pretty skillful for a beginner." Cheren comments.

"M-m-me?!" I said, startled. "N-no...that was just beginners luck!"

Somehow, his gaze send chills down my spine.

"Anyhow, since you won, here's the Basic badge."

"T-thanks." I take it from his hand.

"Nice going! You beat Cheren on the first try!" Kyouhei says.

"Didn't know that you had it in you." Hugh adds.

"Those...didn't sound like compliments..." I sweatdrop.

"CHERREEEENNNNN!" Someone screamed which made me jump. Bianca comes charging out the door.

"Bianca, watch where you're-" Too late. Bianca bumped into Cheren before he could finish and they both fell with a thump.

"Oops! Sorry heheh." Bianca says nervously. Cheren's are swirls as he lays on the ground.

"Mei!" Bianca chirps after seeing me. "You decided after all~!"

"Um...yeah..." I reply, edging away.

"What got you all excited Bianca?" Cheren asks, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh! I got a-" Her X-Transceiver suddenly rings. "hold on."

Bianca answers the call. "Hello, Bianca here."

"Bianca!" A female voice says in the device.

"P-Prof. Juniper!" Bianca exclaims.

"Where are you? I need you to get back to research immediately!"

"S-sorry! I was distracted!" Bianca apologizes.

"Prof. Juniper." Cheren says.

"Oh hello Cheren!"

"Sorry for Bianca's forgetfulness but she found two trainers who will be helping as well."

"That's wonderful! Cheren push me and Kyouhei in front of him and Bianca tilt her X-Transceiver so that Prof. Juniper can see us.

"You two, this is Prof. Juniper." Cheren says, on the screen I see a woman with brown hair.

"H-hi." I squeak holding up a hand as greetings.

"Hello Prof. Juniper. I'm Kyouhei and this is Mei." Kyouhei introduces."It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you two!" Pro. Juniper smiles.

"Hey! Are we done with this?" Hugh asks, being impatient.

"Prof. Juniper, I'll get back on track right away!" Bianca says. "I'll see you later!"

Bianca ends the call. "Sorry about that Hugh."

"I guess you'll be going then?" Cheren asks.

"Mhm." Bianca shows a sad smile. "It was fun see and talking with you afte two years. You need to answer your X-Transceiver more ya know."

Cheren looks away and stays silent.

"Oh! I know!" Bianca says, after thinking of something. "Mei, Kyouhei, Hugh, give me your X-Transceivers."

"Eh? Why?" Hugh asks.

"Just do it!" Bianca smiles. We obey, handing her our X-Transceivers. She press some buttons on each of them and give them back to us.

"I have register mine and Cheren's number on them!"

"Hold on, why mine as well?" Cheren ask, surprised.

"Because you can help them as well!" Bianca chirps. "I have to go! Cheren, I'll tell you what happened earlier over the X-Transceiver so you better answer!"

We watch as Bianca goes running out.

"That girl...always like that." Cheren sighs. "I guess I'll be using the X-Transceiver again."

"You been avoiding contacts for two years?" I asks shyly.

"Mostly because I was studying to become a gym leader and..." Cheren trails off.

"Let's go already!" Hugh whines.

My eye twitch. _If you want to leave then leave._

"If you guys have any questions, don't hesitate to call me." Cheren says.

"We will." Kyouhei replies. The three of us leave.

"Ya know, that Cheren isn't all that bad." Hugh says suddenly once we got out. "He's pretty tough and he fought Team Plasma head on before."

I stop in my tracks once I hear the name.

"Is something wrong?" Kyouhei asks, look back at me.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine! Just fine!" I said quickly and walk ahead of them. _I can't tell my mom that I meet with a member of Team plasma! She'll flip and I won't be able to continue this journey. But but..._

"Mei, Look out!" I heard Kyouhei's voice says.

"Huh?" I snapped out from thoughts.

CRASH!

I wasn't paying attention and crash into a street lamp. I drop onto my feet.

"Mei!" I hear Hugh and Kyouhei shout.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologize unconsciously. My head feels dizzy and my face hurts.

"Why are you apologizing to a lamp post?" Kyouhei asks as the two approach me.

"Whuh?" I said absentmindedly. My vision comes back to me and he was right, I was apologizing to a lamp post. I feel my face getting hot from embarrassment.

"I-I-I just thought that I bump into someone...!" I panic.

"You really are hopeless." Hugh says with his hands behind his head. Kyouhei smacks him behind the head.

"That was uncalled for." Kyouhei says calmly.

"..." I stay silent and my eyes hidden under my visors. Hugh grumbles and rub his head where Kyouhei had hit him.

"Mei, are you okay?" Kyouhei asks, placing a hand to help me up. I slap it it away.

"You two can just go to hell." I said coldly. I stood up myself, after glancing at the surprised faces of the two, I walk away, towards Route 19. I got through Floccesy town silently and then onto Route 20. I battle some trainers and head down the long flight of stairs then headed for Virbank City. I hear something ring.

"Huh?" I look around. "Uh..."

I realized my mom is calling me through the X-Transceiver.

"H-hello?"

"How are you doing Mei?"

"I'm-"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" That scream made me jump.

"Who is that?" My mom asks.

"Um...I don't know but they're really loud."

Mom sighs. "We'll end it at that."

"O-okay, bye." I end the call and more creaming came.

"You handled two jobs so why can't I?!"

Walking forward I can see a man leaving and a girl carrying a guitar standing, trembling with anger.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOUSY, IDIOTIC, DOOFUS OF A FATHER!"

I had to cover my ears on that one. Yikes, her screaming is way louder than Hugh's. By the way...where did those two go? I look around but I see no one. I watch as the girl storm away.

_I wonder what that was all about. _I wander around and then I'm topped by a guy who told me to help him with get the workers back to work.

"E-e-eh?!" I squeak. "B-b-but how am I gonna do that?!"

"Easy, just battle them and they'll come to their senses!" The man says cheerfully and push me into the Virbank complex.

"Eh?" My eyes became dots then I grab a fistful of hair. "How did I get into this?!"

I can hear rustling in the grass. I turn around robotically, dark vertical lines appear under my eyes.

"Eek! T-this place is s-scary!" I squeak dropping onto my feet.

"Elec!" A pokemon sprang out from grass.

"Eek! S-Snivy!" I let Snivy out while trembling in fear.

"Sni!" Snivy comes out and knocked out the pokemon in one attack.

"W-what is that?" I ask no one in particular then remember I had a pokedex, taking it out, I aim it at the pokemon to get information.

"E-Eleckid."

"Sni, snivy!" Snivy tries to tell me something by pointing to Eleckid..

"Huh? You want me to catch it?" Snivy nods.

"Um...okay." I took out an empty pokeball but of course, i was trembling and it slipped out of my hand. I tried to catch it but I faceplanted the ground instead. The pokeball went rolling and eventually, it hits Eleckid and the pokemon went in. The ball shakes for a few moments and then a Ding! to tell that the capture is a success. I picked t up.

"I- caught it...?"

"Sni." Snivy smiles. I hear loud bangs and fighting, that go me scared again.

"W-what?" I back up but in the distance, I can see people in uniform fighting over something.

"...I did promise that man I would..." I take a deep breath in, forgetting my nervousness and fears. "Okay! Let's go Snivy!"

"Sni!" Snivy says. We ran to where the riot is. "Hey!"

They all stop and stare at me. 'Who are you?"

"Erm..." I had to think of something quickly. "Y-your boss to me to tell you to get back to work..."

That seem to make them all laugh.

"You? Telling us to get back to work?" One says, holding onto his stomach.

"Like a little girl can-" Before I know it, I raised my foot and landed a kick next to his head, placing a crack on the wall.

"Hey..." I said dangerously."Who are you calling little?"

The man gulp.

"Eh, you have guts." Another man said. They started to surround me. "But we'll teach you who's in charge here."

They all took out a pokeball and called out their pokemon.

"Tch, ganging up on one person." I smirk. "That doesn't seem very manly of you all."

"Why you..." They all got ticked off. "Get her!"

"Dewott, razor shell!"

"Huh?"

Someone jumps in and takes hold of me tightly.

A Dewott came out of no where and slashes every one of the workers' pokemon, making them all faint.

"Hey you guys, Your boss told you to get back to work so get going." Someone behind me says, calm and collected.

"R-right! S-sorry!" The all ran away, throwing away bottles. So...they were drinking on the job...

"Mei, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" The person turns me around. It was Kyouhei.

"H-heh?" I blink. "I'm...fine."

"You sure? You were acting weird a while ago." He says. I blink.

"Uh anyways, what are you doing here?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh, I ran into a guy that told me to help with deal with some workers in here." He answers. "And I saw you with those guys."

I heard rustling in the grass.

"E-eep!" I jump behind Kyouhei. "W-what is that?"

"It's just a Audino." Kyouhei points the the pink pokemon. "How are you here if you're scared of every little noise?"

"Well um t-that same guy told me the same thing and I s-somehow got here." I squeak. Kyouhei and Snivy sighs.

"You're such a pushover." Kyouhei comments. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

...

"Gah...idiot..." I stare shockingly how Kyouhei's personality changes so quickly when it comes to girls. There he is, flittering with them again. Hugh was right, he's such a charmer boy. "Let's go Snivy, we'll just leave him as it is."

"Sni." Snivy jerks her head away and agree with me. I carry Snivy in my arms and walk away, not knowing where I want to go.

"Uh...where should we go?" I tilt my head when I somehow got myself down by the water. "A better question is...where are we...?"

"Snivy..." Snivy sweatdrops.

"Gah! We're lost! What should I do?!" I grab a fist full of my hair.

"Well, you should not have left alone." Someone says calmly behind me.

"K-Kyouhei!" I was startled by the fact that he just came out of no where. He crosses his arms.

"You got a bad sense of direction after all."

"Gah." That made me flinch. "W-well, I wasn't going to wait for you to be done flirting so I left!"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" He smirks.

"N-no." I said, my face slightly red. "A-anyways, why-why are you following me?"

"If I hadn't, you would probably get even more lost." He says with one eye close. I sweatdrop.

"You have no faith in me whatsoever."

"Anyways, are you going to challenge the Virbank City Gym?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Eh?! Why would I do that?" I screech putting my hands on my cheeks. The strands of hair dangling from my hair buns turn into zig zag pattern.

"That way, we get to see more pokemon and record them in he pokedexes." He answers, holding up his pokedex.

"T-then why don't you do it?!" I ask.

"Because, you still need to toughen up." He smirks.

"I-"

"Let's go." Kyouhei pulls me by the scuffs of my shirt and up the stairs we go. I'm pale as ghost and stiff as a stick. _Why...why do I have to do this?_

...

"Here it is! Virbank city gym!" Kyouhei says once we're in a worn out building.

"This...is a gym?" I deadpan.

"It's down there." Kyouhei points down a long flight of stairs at a door. "And gyms can come in different shapes just like Cheren's, his is in a school remember?"

"Right..."

We start down the stairs and stand in front of the door. I can heard music playing from the other side. Trembling, I slowly open the door and gets blasted back by really loud music.

"W-w-what kinda gym is this?!" I sit up, covering my ears from the noise but no use.

"The gym leader here, Roxie, is part of a rock band!" Kyouhei shouts when we go in.

"What?" I shout. "A block head?!"

"No!" He answers back. "Rock band!"

"Oh!" But seriously, this is too loud, I feel like my eardrums are going to explode. There were people cheering as well. Up at the front, I can see a stage, people playing drums and guitars and that girl I saw earlier. She has white hair with a ponytail at the top, she wears a purple and blue striped shirt, shorts, and boots. She's the one singing and playing.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get out of this place!" I shout.

"What?!" Kyouhei asks.

"Nevermind!" I sigh then step up onto the stage. "Roxie! I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"What?! You're here to wrestle a cattle?!" Roxie asks over the music she's playing.

"A gym battle!"

"A beetle?!"

"NO! A GYM BATTLE!" I scream as loud as I can while covering my ears.

"Why didn't you say so?" She grins. "Let's rumble!"

Even though she says that, no one really stopped playing.

"Alright Koffing let's go!" She shouts, tossing up a pokeball.

"Snivy!" I call, letting my pokemon out. "Use tackle!"

"Use tackle as well!" Roxie commands. Both pokemon collide with each other, neither one budging.

"Snivy, use razor leaf!" Snivy releases a wave of leaves, knocking Koffing back against the wall close to the drummer.

"Watch it! These equipments are fragile!" The drummer shouts.

"What?! What is agile?!" I scream over the music, my hands still covering my ears.

"Koffing, use assurance!"

"Snivy, dodge in and use tackle!" Snivy dodges Koffing's attack and hits it from the back.

"Smog!" Purple smoke started to surround Snivy.

"Blow it away with leaf tornado!" Snivy summons a leaf tornado, blowing the smoke away from it.

"Use vine whip and through Koffing against the wall!"

"Sni!' Snivy extends a pair of vines at Koffing, wrapping and tossing it to the wall.

"Koff koffing..." Koffing faints afterwards.

"Koffing, return!" Roxie returns her pokemon and takes out another. "Whirlipede!"

"Urk...I really hate this place." I mutter struggling to concentrate. I notice Snivy taking deep breaths. "She must have been poisoned by smog...!"

"Whirlipede, venoshock!"

"Snivy, dodge it quickly!" My pokemon manages to dodge the attack. "Use razor leaf!"

"Protect!" A barrier surrounds Whirlipede as razor leaf shoots at it, the leaves are then deflected away, almost hitting one of the guitarists.

"Watch it kid!" One of the guitarist snaps.

"Leer follow by tackle!" I shout. Snivy glares at Whirlipede, making it flinch then she headbutts whirlipede.

"Sni..." Snivy begins to stagger about. The poison is taking its toll.

"Whirlipede, get up and use pursuit!" Whirlipede quickly gets up and hits Snivy directly.

"Sni!" Snvy cries out.

"Snivy! Are you okay?!" I shout over the music. Snivy's eyes became swirls. "Return!"

I take out my new pokemon. "Eleckid!"

The yellow electric type pokemon materializes. "Quick attack!"

"Poison sting!" Eleckid swift avoid the poison needles and lands a critical hit on Whirlipede.

"Thunder shock!"

"Elec!" Eleckid's head charges up electricity and aims it at Whirlipede.

"Pede!" Whirlipede exclaims.

"Whirlipede, use venoshock!" Whirlipede didn't, it couldn't. "Whirlipede?"

It's paralyzed. "Eleckid, go for an all out thunder shock!"

Eleckid charges up and release as powerful of an attack as he can. Whirlipede is hit and barbecued by it.

"Whirl..." Whirlipede faints.

"Nicely done!" Roxie grins and toss something shiny over to me. "It's the Toxic badge!"

"T-thanks!" I shout, barely catching the badge in my hands. But the cheering of everyone watch plus the loud music scared me to death, I lost my balance and fall off the stage. I close my eyes to wait for the impact but someone catches me instead. I open my eyes and see Kyouhei.

"Let's get out of here!" I shout when he places me on my feet. He grins and nod. Seconds later, we're out the door. I lean against a wall and hold onto chest.

"That. Was. Too. Loud." I said, panting.

"At least you manage!" Kyouhei grins. I frown.

"I'm not coming back here again."

The door is open again and the loud music surges through, causing me to fall and faceplant the ground.

"What's the big idea?!" I said, sitting up.

"Hey, you're the trainer that battled Roxie correct?" The man with a huge yellow afro asks. I nod absentmindedly. "Then will you come with us to the PokeStudio? I can see that you have great talents!"

"Um...what?" I said blankly.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it at that!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trouble in Virbank

Chapter 5 - Trouble in Virbank

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm not a star of anything!" I try to reason with the guy in afro as he takes us to Poke Studio.

"You don't have to be modest, I saw you battle, you were fantastic!" The guy says then we see another person up ahead. "Mr. Stu Deeoh!"

"What kinda name is that?" I ask bluntly before I can stop myself. Kyouhei elbowed me in the side.

"Ow!" I jump away.

"Guys, this is Mr. Stu Deeoh, the owner of Poke Studio!" The afro man introduces. Mr. Stu Deeoh is nearly bald except for blonde hair that goes around the back of his hair, he wears on a purple suit.

"Hello!" He greets.

"This is the kid that I want to show you." The afro man says. "She's got talent!"

"What about the other one?"

"Other one...?" Kyouhei sweatdrops.

"Dunno." Afro man shrugs. Mr. Stu Deeon looks at us from every angle which gives me the creeps.

"They look like they got potential in the films!" He exclaims after the examination. "But I am terribly busy at the moment, will you show them around till I'm done?"

"Of course." Afro man replies.

"Again, it is maaarrrvelous to meet you two!" Mr. Stu Deeoh says, shaking our hands.

_Weirdo._

He leaves and afro man gives us a tour of Poke Studio but I wasn't the least bit interested. The last thing I would want is to be in films. About twenty minutes in Mr. Stu Deeoh runs straight towards us, looking panicky.

"This is horrible! Absolutely horrible!" He exclaims.

'What's wrong boss?"

"Our actor of the starring role suddenly decided to quit after one movie, saying that he couldn't handle two things at once!" Mr. Stu Deeoh exclaims.

"What?!" Afro man says, shocked. 'How are we going to do the other films now?"

"Well...you have plenty of other actors...just ask one to do it..." I suggest. Both of them look at me and a huge smile appear on their face.

"That's a great idea! You could do it!"

"W-what?!" I exclaim, not seeing that coming. "I-I-I d-didn't mean me!"

"Oh it's easy! Just say what is on the script and act it out!" Mr. Stu Deeoh says.

"...Easy for you to say." I reply.

"Let's go darling!" Mr. Stu Deeoh says, pushing me to the film making building.

"I-I told you! I didn't mean me!" I exclaim trying to stay in one spot.

"It'll be fine!" Afro man grins and pulls me towards the building.

_What did I get myself into?!_

"K-Kyouhei! Help me!' I said but he just grins.

"I want to see how you act!"

I turn as white as ghost. "...I'm going to die..."

...

We were introduced to Brycen who will be co-staring in the movie that I'm forced to do. He has a blue mask on and blue...what kinda clothes is he wearing?

"Aren't you one of Unova's gym leader?" Kyouhei asks.

"Was." Brycen corrected plainly. "But I found it more interesting to an actor instead of a gym leader."

"Oh."

"It is the same to some of the others as well." Brycen continues. "If you haven't already notice, Unova have some new gym leaders."

"We notice." Kyouhei replies.

"Alright darling, time for your debut!" Mr. Stu Deeoh chirps, pushing me into the filming room.

"W-waaiiitttt!" I screech but of course, they didn't. Inside the filming room I can see a huge green wall and the film crew. I also see a lady sitting at a table drinking tea. She has dark gray hair, wears a pink tank top, white pants, pink shoes, and big green bracelets. I wonder who that is.

"Sabrina, what are you doing in here?' Brycen asks. Okay, I guess that answers my question.

"I'm done memorizing my part so I'm just here for entertainment." She says calmly.

"Alright people! Get to your places!" The director calls.

"H-heh?!" I look around confusingly, not knowing what to do. "W-what a-am I suppose to do...?"

"Are you new here?" Sabrina asks while everyone runs to their station.

"Um...yes." I squeak. She looks at the table that has paper spread out on it. Taking a packet from the pile, she hands it to me.

"This is your script." She explains.

"T-thank you." I take it, hands tremble nervously.

"You'll need to learn that in the next minute." She says calmly then drink her tea.

"W-W-WHAT?!" I exclaim. How am I supposed to memorize all of this in the next minute?!

"Oh, there's something else you need to know." Sabrina says. "Pokemon battles in the movie are real, they don't act it out."

"What?!"

"Hey you there!" The director points to me which made me jump. "Get going!"

"Y-yes sir!" I squeak. I look vigorously at the script, trying to learn it as fast as possible._  
_

"You need make up and costume!" One of the crew member says and quickly pull me into the changing room. he takes out a piece and tells me to put it on. I come out as a super hero? Yellow cape,red gloves, blue shirt, red and yellow pants and a red belt. The lady also hands me a red mask and a pokeball containing Riolu in it.

"Done! Let's hurry!" She pushes me out of the changing room. I walk onto the filming spot, feeling and looking ridiculous. I see Brycen dress in a purple and green costume. Green cape. Black gloves with green on the fingers, a purple one piece suit.

"And Action!" The director calls out. Everything did fairly well for the first few scenes. Surprisingly, I'm not as nervous as I thought, maybe it's because I have a mask on. Suddenly, during the pokemon battle scene, the ground starts to shake.

'W-what's going on?!" I squeak.

"What is this?! An earthquake isn't on the script!" The director exclaims. Out of nowhere, there is a roar and the wall next to us broke down. With all the ruckus, a mechanical Tyranitar appeared from behind the crumbling wall.

"Alright, who turned that thing on?!" The director exclaims angrily. A man working on the computor raise a shaking hand.

"Sorry, that was my fault." He says calmly. "I was sure that someone was going to use that."

"How could someone use it if we're all here filming this one?!" The director screams.

"Eep!" I screech, jumping away as the mechanical Tyranitar comes stomping in to where I am. Suddenly, my pokeball opens by itself and Snivy comes out.

'S-Snivy?!" I exclaim.

"Sni!" Snivy tries to stop the machine by using vine whip which didn't work. The mechanical pokemon was about to stop onto my pokemon when Snivy glows and grows in size.

"Ser Servine!" It says, holding the foot of the Tyranitar.

"Y-you..." I said blankly. I then realized that the mechanical Tyranitar is about to stomp on us.

"H-help..." I said, voice almost gone.

"Um...should we stop recording?" A crew member asks.

"No no keep going!" The director says. "This is getting good!"

"Did someone call for help?" Someone says. I look up to see a boy in a similar costume to mine standing on top of the beams that hold up the lights.

Just when Servine is about to give out mechanical the boy disappears from above and next time I know, I'm being carried out of the danger zone by him.

"K-Kyouhei?!" I said, recognizing the spiky and messy hair.

"Dewott, razor shell and wreck that thing!" He says, letting out his pokemon. His Dewott take the scalpchops from his sides and slashes at Tyranitar, helping Servine out. Then making sure that no one is in the way, Dewott take his scalpchops and slice and dice Tyranitar. The mechanical pokemon falls, electricity spark from it.

"And cut!" The director shouts. "That was perfect!"

"You say that even though half the equipments are ruined...?" One of the crew deadpans. The director ignores it.

"Um mind putting me down now?" I squeak.

"Right sorry." Kyouhei replies then sets me down to my feet.

"Servine!" I called out and my pokemon walks to me. "Thanks for helping me."

We heard clapping and turn around to see that it was Sabrina and Brycen is next to her.

"Well that was certainly entertaining than what the script had said."

"You did a good job of improvising." Brycen says to Kyouhei.

"It was nothing!" Kyouhei grins and scratch the back of his head.

"Would you like to see the film you just made on screen?" Sabrina asks.

"With you, I would love to." Kyouhei holds Sabrina's hands, turning into playboy mode.

"N-no t-thank you!" I said quickly, wanting to forget all of this, then grab onto Kyouhei's collar and drag him out at break neck speed. "We-we'll be going to byyyeeee!"

After changing out of those ridiculous costumes, we head back to Virbank City.

* * *

Kyouhei POV

"Did we have to leave that early?" I whine

"I don't want to be in Poke Studio for even a second longer." Mei answers back._  
_

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" A familiar voice screams suddenly.

"I-is that..." Mei squeaks as she cringe at the volume.

"Yep." I reply. We turn around a corner and spot Hugh going up against a group of people that are dressed in black with masks over their mouths.

"I wonder who his is fighting." I said..

"I"M NOT ALLOWING SHADY PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN MY TOWN!" Another familiar voice screams. We see Roxie popping out and stand besides Hugh, blocking the group from entering from the harbor.

"I think they need help." I said and about to run towards Hugh and Roxie until I feel a tug on the back of my jacket. I look over my shoulder and see Mei trembling.

"C-c-can w-we n-not...?" She stammers quietly.

_What got into her?_

"But they're going to need our help." I said with furrow brows.

"But but..." Mei squeaks. "They-they're..."

"Are they Team Plasma?" I ask understanding what she is trying to say. She flinches at the name then nods silently.

"Then we will need to help them."

"I can't! I just can't!" She whines, crouching down to her feet. _Why is she so scare of them?_

"HEEEEYYYY GET BACK HERE!" Hugh screams. I look around to see one of the members running towards us. I extend my leg and trip him down to the ground, landing face down next to Mei which made her jump behind me, shaking in fear.

"TEAM PLASMAAAA!" Hugh screams running towards us.

"So they are back after all." I mutter.

"Huh? Kyouhei? Mei?" Hugh says upon seeing us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came from Poke Studio and then heard you screaming."

"Oh then help us out!" Hugh demands. "Roxie is having trouble stopping them by herself."

He then sees Mei shaking behind me.

"Okay just you." Hugh states. "Donut head looks like she's going to be useless."

"Don't worry, I got it." I sigh and turn to Mei. "If you don't want to help then stay hidden."

We left Mei and the unconscious grunt where they are and went to help Roxie.

"How dare you mess with Team Plasma!" One of them shouts.

"How dare we?!" Hugh yells back. "IMA CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG FOR WHAT YOU GUYS DID TWO YEARS AGO!"

"What did they do to you two years back?" Roxie ask blankly. Just then, Team Plasma attacks us with their pokemon. We sent our pokemon out to battle as well.

"Three against 5, seems fair enough." I said then my X- Transceiver started to ring. I look at who's calling, _Really...you guys always call at the worst times!_

"Dewott, finish them quick, I need to answer a urgent call!"

"Seriously?!" Hugh and Roxie exclaim in unison after falling down anime style. Dewott nods and quickly start working.

"I'm here"

...

* * *

Mei's POV

I held onto the necklace that my mom gave me. _Why is this happening now?_

My knees start to feel weak. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go on this journey after all...what if they-_

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice the Team Plasma member had gotten up. Now he is taking me hostage.

"All of you!" He calls to Hugh, Roxie, and Kyouhei who is...answering a call? "Don't move or she's going to pay the price!"

They all look at us. I try to scream but he had covered my mouth and suffocating me.

..._Can't...move or breath..._

"WHY YOU...THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!" Hugh points and screams in anger.

"Heheh as long as we get our way-ugh..."

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Someone had taken his hand from my mouth and I tumble out, gasping for air.

"Argh!" The Team Plasma member screams in agony. I look back to see who is doing it and sees-"Kyouhei..."

His expression is different than normal...he looks dead serious...his tone, almost deadly. He twist the guy's arm behind his back, causing the Team Plasma member more pain.

"I-if it wasn't for that traitor of a king...we would've conquer Unova already." The man says, wincing at his pain.

"K-King...?" I repeat. In the distance, The others are being defeated. He suddenly manages to break free from Kyohei's grip.

"We lost this round but we'll be back!"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Hugh screams as the Team Plasma group slams into them and run away towards Route 20.

"LET'S GIVE CHASE!" Roxie screams than sprint pass us.

"I'M IN!" Hugh shouts then runs as well, they both leave dust behind for us to cough in.

"Geez...the loud mouth duo..." I cough.

"We need to follow them." Kyouhei states.

"I-I don't-"

"I don't trust you being alone." Kyouhei interrupts and takes hold of my arm. I shake my head.

"But-" Before I could finish, he pulls me towards Route 20.

...

"Where did they go?!" Hugh says look around when we caught up.

"You lost them?" Kyouhei asks. Roxie stomps the ground furiously.

"Damn it!" With that, she storms back to Virbank. Hugh puts a hand to his chin.

"They appeared at the dock so they musta come by ship..."

"Then they must've come from Castelia City." Kyouhei finishes.

"It's a long shot but I'm going to go check it out!" Hugh exclaims and runs to the harbor.

"I...I want to stop." I said, my eyes hidden under my visor.

"What?" Kyouhei ask blankly.

"I want to go back home." I said, griping my arm.

"If you're scary of Team Plasma then-"

"It's not them." I interrupt, shaking. "I'm...scare of..."

Kyouhei gives me a frown. "I object."

I look up at him. "W-what?"

"I don't know what you're scare of but if you're keep going to keeping avoiding it then you'll be helpless your entire life." He says firmly. "Let's go."

He drags me towards the harbor and we see Roxie talking to a man wearing what seem to be a captain's uniform.

"Oh hey you two." Roxie greets when she sees us. "Hugh is waiting aboard the ship."

"Okay thanks." Kyouhei replies. "Who's that though?"

"That's my pops, captain of the ship that you'll be on." Roxie answers, thumbing at the man behind him. "So you really gave up on acting?"

The man nods. "Turns out, it just isn't for me, acting didn't give me the thrill that I expected."

Roxie stays silent.

"Anyways, you two should get aboard, the ship's leaving in a minute." Roxie's dad says.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!" Hugh screams from the deck.

"Alright we're coming!" Kyouhei replies back. "Let's go."

I nod hesitantly.

...

When we got to Castelia port, the sun's already going down.

"First, I'm going to search around then the gym!" Hugh says and runs off.

"I wonder what his problem is." Kyouhei murmurs then turn to me. "Okay, I'm going to go on an errand so are you going to be able to stay still in the pokemon center till I get back?"

"Um...yeah." I reply blankly. "An errand...?"

"Great!" Kyouhei says. "We'll meet back at the pokemon center then."

I watch him leave then realize something. There is a breeze blowing at me and I sweatdrop.

"He should've shown me where the pokemon center is..." I murmur. "He knows I have a bad sense of direction..." I began walking into Castelia City and sees the pokemon center straight across. Once I try to cross, a whole bunch of people rushed pass me, pushing me with them.

"E-excuse me...!" I exclaim, squeezing out of the rushing people. I fall forward on the the ground. "So many people here..."

I look around and is completely lost and lost for words.

"Why is this happening to me?!" I screech, pulling a fist full of hair.

"Hi there!" Someone says. I turn around to see who it is. It's a girl with a huge amount of purple hair tied with a yellow bow. Her skin tone is dark brown and she's wearing a cream shirt that has long loose sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink Ribbon on the side tied around her waist, the pink ribbon is tied around her waist, and white and yellow leggings going down to her knees.

"Are you challenging this gym?" She points to the building in front of me.

"Um...no...I'm just lost." I reply.

"Are you alone?" She tilts her head.

"No, but one of my friend is on an errand while another is searching for..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"So are you searching for them?" The girl clap her hands together. "Same here! I'm searching for my friend, Burgh!"

"Um..." I try to explain that I'm not but she isn't listening.

"I'm Iris! What's your name?"

"Mei."

"Nice to meet you Mei!" She extends an arm for me to shake I take it -which was a bad idea- she shakes it violently. At the end, I feel like I been hit by an earthquake.

"Let's go search together!" Iris chirps.

"But I-" Before I could finish, she starts dragging me away. Am I just too slow to say anything before getting interrupted?


	6. Chapter 6 - bugs, Bugs, BUGS!

Chapter 6 - bugs, Bugs, BUGS!

* * *

"Iris! Where are we going?!" I ask as she pulls me around the city.

"To find our friends of course!"

"But I-" Iris stops and I bump into her, causing my to wobble back.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because," Iris seems to be sniffing the air. "It smells like Burgh went in there!"

She points to a sewer. I sweatdrop.

"Um what...?"

"I'm positive that he went in there."

"What are you, a Growlithe?" I deadpan. "Besides, don't tell me your friend smells like the sewer..."

Iris thinks about it for a second. "Actually, his scent is worst."

"What?!"

"His perfume is so strong that I can't stand it!" Iris exclaims, covering her nose. I fall down anime style.

"Seriously?"

"C'mon! Let's go in to search for him!" Iris grabs my hand.

"Why your friend be in a sewer?!" I said, trying to resist.

"Well," She puts a finger to her face. "He's been in really weird places to think of new artworks."

"Heh?!"

"Let's get going!"

"W-wait!" Of course, nobody ever listens to that. I got dragged into the sewer. I hide behind Iris.

"Are you okay?" She asks, noticing that I'm trembling.

"It's dark and it's smelly, I don't like it one bit." I squeak.

"You're such a scaredy-cat." Iris comments, her hands behind her head.

"I-I can't help it!"

"You actually agreed with that?" Iris deadpans.

"ALRIGHT TEAM PLASMA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Eep!" I hide behind Iris, trembling.

"Who was that?" Iris asks.

"I-I'm guessing...that's Hugh, the friend that is chasing someone..." I sweatdrop.

"Really?" She asks. "Wait, didn't he say Team Plasma?"

I flinch at the name.

"I thought they disbanded two years ago." She says as we went further into the sewer.

"I-Iris...can we leave...?" I squeak.

"Why?"

"B-because...if Hugh is here...then Team Plasma is right around the corner..." I said, scared. "Snce he is chasing them down."

"Then we gotta help him!" Iris drag me deeper in.

"E-EH?!" I exclaim. Someone, I slip from her grip and got lost.

"I-Iris...?" I shout. No answer. I turn ghost white.

"I'm...alone..." I remain silent for a minute then grab a fistful of hair. "This is exactly what happens in horror movies! Someone ends up alone and something terrible happens to them!"

I run back and forth. "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!"

CRASH!

"Urk!" I manage to crash against a wall in all my panicking. I step back and stagger around seeing stars. I then bump into someone and fall backwards.

"S-sorry I-" I stopped when I see the man in a white lab coat with-"How did you get your hair looking like that?"

"Excuse me?" The man adjust his glasses and looks at me.

"Sorry, I was just wondering.." I said blankly. _That must be a lot of gel._

"Do you know who has been screaming in here?" The man asks, tapping on a tablet. "He is unusually loud."

"Oh um...that's my friend." I reply. "He's just searching."

In the distance, I hear more shouting. I sweatdrop.

"HEEEYYYY!"

"Huh?" I turn around to see Hugh knocking me down. "Ow!"

"Mei?" I look up to see Hugh's confused face.

"What did you do that for?"

"Isn't this place a little too much for you?" He replies with a question.

"Don't even start!" I exclaim, bolting up. "I didn't even want to be here in the first place!"

"Who's he?" Hugh asks, pointing to the man behind me. "And what's up with his hair?"

"I don't now" I reply. "I bumped into him just now."

"If you don't mind, I would like to leave." The man says.

"Hey wait!" Hugh shouts. "Why are you in the sewer anyways?"

"I could ask the same of you." He states.

"Okay fine, then have you seen any Team Plasma grunts running around in here?"

"Team Plasma?" The man adjust his glasses.

"You know, anyone dressed in complete black and have masks?"

"I think I saw some going that way." He points in a direction. My mouth twitch. _I know where I won't be going._

"I don't think you'll be able to find them by now."

"Whatever, thanks." Hugh states. "Let's go Mei!"

"W-wait what!" My hair stand on end.

"You heard me!" Hugh drags me away. I cry inwardly. _Someone help._

_..._

"Um..Hugh?" I look around in the dark but I just can't see anything. I hit my head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How can I get lost twice?!"

"Who's there?" Someone says. I froze, not daring to make a single move.

"Well well. Look what we have here."

I turn robotically around to make out two Team Plasma grunts in the dark.

"Looks like there a nosy trainers wondering around."

I gulp and slowly back away from them but they keep approaching me.

"Maybe this one will have some pokemon that needs to be liberated."

I'm backed into a corner, behind me is sewage water.

"Ser." My pokemon let itself out of my pokeball.

"S-Servine what are you doing?" I ask. Servine glares at the two Team Plasma.

"Look, she couldn't even control her own pokemon." One of them says. "Don't worry, we'll liberate you in no time."

"Sandile!"

"Scraggy!"

"Ser!" Servine starts acting on her own.

"Servine! Stop it! I didn't tell you to-"

SPLASH!

Sandile's mud-slap hits my feet and sent me falling backwards. I panic around in the water, barely able to keep my head above as the water pushes me away.

"Ser servine!" My pokemon calls out but one of their pokemon prevents Servine from helping me. I splash around, not knowing how to swim and my head goes above and under the water._  
_

"TEAM PLASMA!" I recognize Hugh's scream. I open one eye to see him running and tackling the two Team Plasma against a wall.

_...I..I'm getting tired..._ I'm beginning to drown all the while struggling to stay up. _Help._

Suddenly, I'm being taken out. Crawling on safe ground, I cough several times. I sense someone standing in front of me so I open my eyes and look up...boy, that is one upset Kyouhei.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to stay still in the pokemon center?" He growls with crossed arms. I sweatdrop.

"I-"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Hugh screams. Behind me, the two Team Plasma run pass, causing a rush of wind which made me sneeze.

"Mei!" Someone says. I recognized the voice as Iris's. "I found Burgh! He was looking at some...what happened?"

Iris gasps as she sees me all wet, Hugh, and Kyouhei.

"Nothing..." I reply, standing up, holding myself since it's getting cold in wet clothes then look at Hugh and Kyouhei. "I think II'm going back to get a change of clothes."

I walk pass them and then pass a man with a red scarf, green shirt, and red and green stripped pants that came running.

"Sorry Iris I-" He stops when he sees me walking pass.

When I got out of the sewer, it's dark. I shiver in the cold. _This hasn't really been a good day._

I manage to find the pokemon center since not a lot of people walk the street during night time. I went in, got a room, took a a shower, wash my hair, changed my clothes to the extra one that my mom packed. Absentmindedly, I walked out and into the lounge in the pokemon center.

"Mei?"

I look up to see Kyouhei, Hugh, and Servine. They all stared at with with shocked eyes.

"What...?" I said absentmindedly. Kyouhei points to his hair, signaling me to look at mine. When I see the mess of tangles hair everywhere, my eyes widen and I start to scream at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream, holding my head then sprints back into the room, my face steamed, and flop onto bed. I laid there for a moment till I hear a knock on the door.

"Mei, you there?"

"In a minute." I reply, knowing they want me to come out. I grabbed a brush, combed my hair at light speed, tied it back before heading out. I saw Kyouhei, leaning next the the door against the wall.

"Took you long enough."

We walk back into the lounge and Hugh was sitting, looking bored.

"Mei, did you know that your hair looked like it has been nested by a Vullaby?" Hugh asks still thinking about that.

"Uhhh..." I look away.

"Don't tell me." He deadpans. "That actually means yes."

My face started to fume. "It wasn't my fault...that Vullaby mistaken my hair for its nest and just landed on my head. I was screaming for my life."

Both of them started to laugh. Servine snaps and hit both of them on the head with vine whip.

"Ow!" They both exclaim in unison.

"Thanks Servine." I giggle.

"Now that's the face I like to see." Kyouhei grins.

"Huh?" I blink at him.

"Oh yeah, for not staying in here while I was gone, I'm making you challenge Castelia gym tomorrow." He winks.

"W-w-w-what?!" I exclaim, hair standing on ends. "But but..."

"I know, Iris told me already but I'm still gonna make you do it." He smirks. Dark vertical lines appear under my eye, _How is this happening to me?!  
_

...

"Ngh...Mei! Let go!"

"No!"

Kyouhei is trying to pull me out of the pokemon center but I wouldn't budge.

"Why would I fight a gym leader when Servine acted on her own in the sewer?!"

In another second, he finally yanks me out and I stumble out to the pokemon center.

"That's because Servine was trying to protect you since you don't even call on her to get you out of complicated situations!" Kyouhei says with hands on his hips. "Have you even called on her other than in battle?"

I purse my lips and kick the ground.

"I rest my case." Kyouhei sighs. "Servine just want you to reply on her more."

I had my eyes hidden behind my eyes.

"Hurry, Hugh already went ahead." Kyouhei says pushing me away. I sigh, by now, I learn that it is no use arguing with him.

"Fine." I pout and tug on his jacket. "But you're going to lead the way so I won't get lost again."

He shrugs. "Okay." He guides me through the streets and stop in front of the building where I had meet Iris at. We were about to enter when Hugh came right out.

"Oh hey guys." Hugh greets. "You sure are slow."

"Blame her." Kyouhei points a thumb at me. "She wouldn't leave the pokemon center."

Hugh sweatdrops.

"Hey!" I pout.

"Anyways, I already challenged Burgh." Hugh states.

"Burgh? You mean The friend Iris was looking for is a gym leader?!"

"Um yeah." Hugh answers as if it is the most obvious thing. "But he's a little...weird."

"Eh?"

"You'll see." Hugh walks away. "See ya!"

"Uh...I change my mind can we just go get some casteliacones?" I said quickly.

"Nope. Too late now." Kyouhei grins and gives me a shove through the sliding door.

"What the...!" I gaped at what is inside the gym. Webs, cocoons and more webs.

"If it isn't Mei and Kyouhei!" I look up to see the man I saw last night up on the top, peeking out of the vast amount of web. "Come on up!"

We walked up to a coccon and the air within it sucked us in and up.

"WAAHHH!" I screech, holding onto Kyouhei for dear life.

...

"Mei."

I pop open one eye and then another, I look down and see that I'm standing on a thick layer of web.

"You can let go now."

"Huh?" I realize that I unconsciously hold onto Kyouhei while in the air ventilation cocoon. Quickly, I let go. "S-sorry!"

I look over to where Burgh is to see his surrounds surrounded by paint.

"Sorry for the mess, I just got an inspiration!" He cheers, spinning around and around like a ballerina.

"Well then we wouldn't want to bother you while you're doing that would we?" I ask quickly, laughing nervously.

"Mei. You're not going to get out of this." Kyouhei says sternly.

"I knew you would say that..." I pout.

"You have come to challenge correct?" Burgh asks.

"It's not my idea though..." I rely sadly. "But yes."

"Then let's get it underway!"

"Wait! I thought you were getting an inspiration!"

"I get them through battle as well."

"Gah!"

"Mei, just go." Kyouhei states, giving me a push forward. I look at Kyouhei before facing Burgh then I take out my pokeball.

"S-Servine go!" I shout, tossing my pokeball up.

"Swadloon!"

Upon materializing, I see a green-"Heh?" I froze on the spot, my face twitch as I see what I'm facing against. I begin to tremble.

"B-B-B-B-B-BUUUGGGGGGSSSSS!" I screech as dark vertical lines appear under my eyes, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"And you said Hugh was loud?" Kyouhei comments, covering his ears. I jump behind Kyouhei, trembling to my core.

"Bugs, bugs, BUGS...! G-g-get a-away f-from me!" I bury my face in the back of Kyouhei's jacket.

"What got into her?" Burgh asks in concern. I close my eyes and extend my hand out in front of Kyouhei while still hiding behind him and point a shaking finger at Swadloon.

"S-Servine! Get that thing away from me!" My pokemon, who was staring at with with wide eyes, quickly went into action after sensing my fear. Taking Swadloon by surprise, Servine slam it to the ground and hit it hard with razor leaf. Swadloon appears from the fight unconscious.

"Well...that was unexpected." Burgh sweatdrops. I quickly let out a sigh, calming myself down.

"Mei...I didn't mean to reply on Servine like that..." Kyouhei deadpans. "You were supposed to command her not let her do all the thinking _and _work."

"But but..."

"Dwebble!" Burgh calls out after returning his first pokemon.

"AAAHHHHH!" I screech one more time. "HOW MANY BUGS DO YOU HAVE?!"

"Um...I have one more bug type?" Burgh reply, uncertain.

"BUGS ARE CREEPY AND THEY ARE CRAWLY AND THEY ARE WIGGLY AND THEY ARE DISGUSTING!" I take Kyouhei by the scuffs of his jacket, shaking him back and forth. "AND THEY-"

"Mei...I get it! You hate them! Now stop shaking me!" Kyouhei exclaims, getting dizzy from the shaking. I think I hurt Dwebble's feelings but I wasn't paying much attention as I'm panicking.

"S-Servine! Use leaf tornado and get rid of it!" I exclaim, pointing a shaking finger at Dwebble. Servine obeys and 1 KO the Dwebble.

"Dwebble, return!" Burgh calls then takes out another. "Leavanny!"

This time, this one looks exactly like a bug, which creeps me out the most. I hold onto my head and scream to the top of my lungs while tugging on Kyouhei's jacket, tears starting to form around my eyes. They all sweatdrop.

"Uh... Leavanny, use struggle bug?"

Leavanny summons even more insects which made my hair stand on ends. The attack took Servine by surprise as she is distracted by how I panicked.

"Ser!" My pokemon took a critical hit but it hadn't knock her out yet.

"Mei, Servine needs you." Kyouhei says, pointing at my pokemon. "So stop screaming and help her!"

It seems like one more hit like that would knock Servine out. I have to close my eyes to call out a command.

"S-Servine...use vine whip and wrap the bug then use leech seed follow by mega drain..." And just like that, Leavanny is stuck within the grips of Servine and Servine gains back its energy by the following moves.

"Leavanny use string shot then bug bite!"

"Servine, dodge it!"

"Ser..!" By the sound of it, Servine couldn't and was hit. Opening one of my eyes, I see Servine unconscious on the ground, well web.

"E-Elekid!" I call out after returning Servine to her pokeball. My second pokemon materializes. "Thunder wave then thunder punch!"

"Leavanny, razor leaf!" Elekid promptly dodges it and sends a shock wave to paralyze Leavanny then follow it up and an electrical punch.

"Struggle bug!"

I whimper behind Kyouhei. "E-Elekid...please...just finish this..."

Elekid looks at me and have mostly likely sense my fear. I shut my eyes tight and heard static, probably Elekid's shock wave. Then I heard a punch and a soft crash.

"Is it over?" I squeak, still trembling. I felt a tug and open my eyes to look down to see Elekid. It's trying to tell me something. I look over to the battle field to see Leavanny lying unconscious on the web.

"Uh..." Burgh didn't know what to say. "Well...I don't see this kind of battle everyday."

His eyes begins to flare up. "I just got an inspiration from this battle!"

"Mei...if you're that scared of bugs then how did you manage Roxie's Whirlipede?" Kyouhei deadpans.

"Her music was to loud for me to think of anything else." I squeak.

Kyouhei facepalms. "We're going to have to do something about your...problems."

"When I agree to this, I didn't know I signed up to face bugs!" I whine. "Bugs are...I..I..."

I sniff, I can't tell them about that...

"As for defeating me(Maybe?) and for giving me another inspiration, here is your Insect badge!"

I look at the badge in his hand. It looks a green wings of a bug.

"It looks...okay...but do I really have to take it?"

"Yes you do." Kyouhei states, taking my hand over the badge and make me take it. "And we're going to do something about your fear."

"What?!" I exclaim and slowly back away. "Oh hey! Look at the time, I gotta go, somewhere to be, places to see! Byyeeeee!"

I return Elekid and quickly went into the cocoon, slide down, and run straight out of the gym with ABSOLUTELY no idea where I'm going.

_No matter what he do, it would just make it worst. Bugs were the reason that drove me berserk in the first place!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Different Perspectives

Chapter 7 - Different perspectives

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

She runs fast. I ran out of the gym and try to look for her but there are too many people.

"Hm..." I put a hand to my chin. It was careless of me to forget, I didn't expect my comment would chase her away. Of all the people I have come into contact with, she is on top of the...No, I need further information. Remembering back to Floccesy Town and Virbank City, she starts acting weird when she meet with Team Plasma and even at the name of it. Is it because she share a connection somehow? Or just traumatized by Team Plasma's wrong doings two years ago? It's either one of the two and there is that little incident in Virbank... Just who is she? She doesn't seem to like any attention given to herself yet she shows she have great abilities in battle even if the situation is working against her favor and also that nervousness and change in her personality... No matter, I need to keep up my act if I want to acquire further information. It's about time I got something interesting.

* * *

Mei's POV

I stop running after arriving at a dark alleyway and walking deeper into it.

"Looky here." I hear a menacing voice behind me. Turning around, I see two men dressed gangster like.

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" The second asks, both approaching me.

"N-none of your business." I reply nervously.

"It is now." The first one replies. "Ya see, this is our turf."

Suddenly, I'm pinned against a wall.

"And nosy kids like you should stay away."

"But ya know, you're pretty cute so we'll go easy on ya." The one that had me pinned to the wall said. I shake in fear, trying hard to suppress what is to come. In these kinds of situations, I know what happens when I let myself go. Suddenly, my pokemon pops out from their pokemon. Servine wrapped the man that had pinned me, releasing his grip on me.

"Ele Elekid!" Elekid says, charging for an electric attack.

"Tch. Let's get outta here!" The first one says and in a matter of seconds, they rush off. I fall onto my feet, gasping. Servine and Elekid look worriedly at me.

"...I'm sorry." Tears begin the form around my eyes. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do much with you two...I just don't know how to..."

I started to curl up, my back against the wall. My head in my arms so that they won't see me crying. I just wish he was here...he would know what I should do...he was the one that taught me the good of pokemon.

My pokemon started to cuddle around me trying there best to give me comfort. I saw my necklace dangling so I held it and take a closer look. It looks familiar somehow, I tired to remember where I had seen it before but I can't seem to remember where.I just have a feeling that I should keep it safe.

...

"There you are!"

I took that by surprise and hid away the necklace. I look to see Kyouhei.

"What's that?"

"J-just my necklace that my mom gave me."

"Why are you hiding it then?"

"I...I just...I just want to keep it safe from harm."

"Anyways, you know I was just joking about what I said earlier right?"

I sigh. "Honestly..."

He extends a hand to me to help me up, smiling at me. Hesitantly, I take it and he grips it tightly. _I should've known it was a trap!_

"Now let's go find a place for you to train!" He grins then drags me away.

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

I found her in a narrow alleyway with her pokemon besides her. Seeing that she is looking at what must be the necklace her mom gave her, it must be important. A clue perhaps?

"There you are!"

Upon being startled, she quickly hid away the object, thinking I hadn't saw it.

"What's that?" I ask innocently.

"J-just my necklace that my mom gave me."

I already know that.

"Why are you hiding it then?"

"I...I just...I just want to keep it safe from being damage."

Well, it was worth the shot. She does seem hesitant when answering. I won't be getting anything from that conversation anyhow, I need to take a closer examination at the necklace.

"Anyways, you know I was just joking about what I said earlier right?" In a way, yes.

Mei sighs. "Honestly..."

_Why don't you be honest as well?_

I extend a hand to her and smile warmly. _Let's see..._

She hesitantly takes it. I smile inwardly. _A bite._

I grip her hand tightly and she wore an expression of fear on her face.

"Now let's go find a place for you to train!" _And assess just how strong you really are. _I showed a grin and drag her away while she wears a mortified expression.

...

Let's see now...I led her to an isolated Casetlia Park where is no one except us, our pokemon, and wild pokemon. She caught an Eevee as well as her Elekid had evolved. I assess her battling style, when up against an opponent with a type advantage over her, she uses other means to defeat them, taking into account her surroundings. She is above the average beginner who uses brute strength to try to defeat they opponent though she had only started the journey a short while ago. Interesting. Outside of battling, however, I don't see any other interaction with her pokemon, it's as if she doesn't know how to.

"Kyouhei, can we stop?" Mei asks, breaking me from my thoughts. "I'm tired."

"Of course."

Suddenly, a Sewaddle fell from a tree and landed in front of her face, holding on by a strand of webbing. She stood frozen for a moment then scream to the top of her lungs, scaring the Sewaddle away. In the next second, she hugs me tightly though I don't think she knows. I smile inwardly, I didn't even have to try. Before she lets go, I carefully remove the necklace from around her.

"It's only a Sewaddle."

"But but..." She replies, trembling still.

"Why are you terrified of them anyways?"

She pursed her lips. _I see, no answer. Guess I need to gain more trust from her. But she is kinda cute, the way she acts. Okay, work over everything else, gotta keep that straight._

"Anyhow, sleep on it, you look tired."

"O-okay..." Her and her pokemon felt asleep against a nearby tree. I look at the necklace more closely, it is in an odd shape, like a puzzle waiting to be solved.

I took my X-Transceiver and snap a shot of it, data starts streaming in but nothing in there is even the least bit useful to my search.

"What could it be...?" I mutter and glance back at Mei. "Maybe she knows something."

I thought of something then grin mischievously, _That's definitely going to startle her._

* * *

Mei's POV

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Whuh?" I open my groggily eyes to see the face of a Sewaddle is inches from mine. My heart skip a beat and I start to panic.

"AAHHH!" I scream, jumping up and quickly climb up the tree behind me. I then see Kyouhei snicker and holding the bug that scared me.

"W-what did you do that?!"

"Couldn't help it." Kyouhei stick the tip of his tongue out at me, trying to be innocent.

"Anyways, you should get down." He says, letting the bug go.

_Righit. Get down...get_ down..._get...down._.. I sweatdrop. _How...?_

I look down from where I am to the ground then look at Kyouhei. "Um..."

He raises an eyebrow. "You coming down or not?"

I shake my head. He puts his hands on his hips.

"In other words, you can't climb down."

I nod.

"Then how you manage last time in Floccesy Ranch?"

"I slipped and fell onto the ground." I deadpan.

"You looked fine from doing that last time so why not just do that same?"

"Because that was an accident and I don't want to do that again!" I whine. He sighs and mutter something before standing under me.

"Let go."

"W-what?!" My hair stand on end.

"Let go."

"W-Why?!"

"I'll catch you."

I hesitated.

"You don't trust me?" He says, tilting his head. Before I can answer, a gust of wind picks me off and I'm now at the mercy of gravity. I close my eyes thinking that this is going to hurt but it didn't. Kyouhei was smiling at me when I open my eyes.

"I'll be there to catch you when you fall."

I stare at him with wide eyes then he sets me down.

"By the way, you dropped this."

He holds up his hands and from it, is a dangling necklace...wait...that's mine! I snatch it from his hands.

"How..."

"It was on the ground so I picked it up from where you had trained." He replies. "What is that anyways? It looks kinda weird."

"I already told you, it's the necklace that my mom gave me." I snap. "And I don't know why it's in an odd shape though it does..."

I mutter the last part, I didn't really want him to hear that.

"Let's head out to Route 4."

"Oh okay..."

"Leave your pokemon by your side." He says after seeing that I was about to return them to their pokeballs.

"Why?"

"So that you can spent more time with them." Kyouhei states. I don't get it, isn't battling with them enough? Regardless, I kept my pokemon out and we head in the direction of Route 4. Before that, Kyouhei bought me a casteilacone since I wanted one before the gym battle. As we walk, I enjoyed my cone, taste as great as the first time I tried it. W.e reached the central part where the streets are connected into one huge central circle with a fountain in the middle.

"Hey Kyouhei." I turn to-"Huh?"

I look to the spot where he should've been. He isn't there...HE ISN'T THERE!

"Where did he go?!" I yell, running back and forth, my pokemon stared at me and sigh, people around me gives me weird looks. Suddenly, I bumped into somebody and fell on my behind.

"S-sorry!"

"Hello again."

"Huh?" I look up to see it's the man with the weird hairdo. "Hi um..."

He takes notice of my pokemon. "Interesting, your pokemon display self-confidence and strength far more higher than any others that I have seen so far." He notes something in his tablet.

"Um..."

"So sorry, my name is Colress and I am a scientist researching about pokemon's potential." He says, adjusting his glasses. "Will you give me the honor of battling you? I would like to look into this further."

"Uh.."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He takes a little bow. "Meet me in Route 4."

With that, he leaves, leaving me in the wind.

"But I didn't get to say anything..." I sweatdrop. I look at my pokemon. "Should we wait for Kyouhei or go on? And should we fight that man?"

My pokemon stares and shrug, leaving me to decide which is a horrible idea sine I'm indecisive.

"Okay first, I need to get you guys back into your pokeballs before we get separated." I got them all back into their respective pokeballs...except Servine, for some reason she refuses and takes the pokeball right out of my hand.

"What's wrong Servine?" She turns her head to one side. I can't seem to figure Servine out, is it because she doesn't like me?

* * *

Servine's POV

I took the pokeball right out of my Mistress's hand before she puts me inside. At this point, I am reluctant to go in, if only she can understand what our language. I cannot trust her to go off on her own, she is far...hmm...I cannot fine a word that can describe her at the moment, absentminded? No...that isn't the right one.

"What's wrong Servine?"

I sigh and turn my head as she asks me this.

Mistress must need someone by her side to guide her for now until she learns more about traveling, if only we hadn't gotten separated from that boy. I would feel a little less worry about her.

_Hm?_

I notice a group a girls then look closely to see what they are making a commotion of.

_...On second though, it would be more troublesome. _I put a hand on my forehead and shaking my head a little in disapproval.

* * *

Mei's POV

"What were you looking at Servine?" I notice that she was concentrating at a certain spot and giving a little disapproval shake. I look in that direction.

"Urk..." My eyebrow twitched. "So...that's where he is..."

Servine sighs.

"Let's just go on without him." I pout and walk away, Servine following close behind, towards the direction Colress head to which is probably Route 4...I hope.

...

_Okay so, I'm on Route 4...Now what? _I walk and look cluelessly around the sandy around as a desert storm start brewing.

"Maybe we should..."

"Ah, I been waiting!"

I whirl around to see the scientist...his hair remain unmoved by the wind...okay, just how much gel did he used?

"H-hello." I said nervously.

"No need to be so uptight, it's only a battle." He states.

"About that..." I said, about to make a point.

"But first things first." He states, holding up some kind of device, working a few buttons on it, the rocks behind him - that I hadn't take notice till now- moved and out comes-

"Eek!" I jump into a startle position, looking fearfully at the huge eyes of the bugs. They crawled away with the boulder size rocks on their backs.

"Those were not actually boulders but Crustles." Colress explains.

"I preferred it if they were actually just rocks blocking the way..." I mutter.

"But why were they laying there seemingly out of energy?" He asks no in particular.

"Cuz...they're sleeping?" I answered anyways.

"In the middle of the road? With boulders on their backs?"

I shrug then take a look at the pokedex. "Could happen, the boulders are their homes so I guess they were just sleeping right at home."

"A very logical theory...blahblahblah..." Whatever he rambled on about after that didn't go into my head so I didn't bother.

"Let's just go." I whisper to Servine who agrees with me.

"Hold on just one second."

"Eep!" A spark lightning stops us in our tracks. Dark vertical lines appear under my eyes as I turn to look at Colress. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No need to be so dramatic, it was just a little spark." He states. "Besides, we haven't had that battle yet."

"I-I never said-"

"Begin!"

_For Arceus's sake! No one listens! _I pout as His Magnemite and my Servine jumps into battle

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

I sigh as I walk around. "Took me a while to get them off my tail..."

Somehow, I manage to get myself surrounded by a bunch of girls wanting to hang around with me. I blame my gorgeous appearance...just kidding. But I was too careless and lost sight of Mei. I hear a stampede and whirl around to see the group again.

"Sorry ladies, got somewhere to be." I smile then leap off, hopping higher and higher on buildings until I got on top of one. Turning on my x-transceiver, I scroll through a list of numbers. _Too bad I don't have her number registered._

I picked one and wait for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" A man with black hair appears on the screen.

"Are you in the desert resort yet?"

"Almost."

"Man you're slow."

"Hey!" He starts to get angry. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your superior." I smirk. He blows his head off at that comment. I was assigned a partner a few days ago though I'm not particularly happy about it. Heh, at least he's entertaining.

"Why do you want me to go in the first place? Haven't you already checked it?"

"It's for you're training in harsh conditions as well as reinvestigating the relic castle." I reply calmly. "When I went into the Castelia sewer the other day, I found a passage similar to that of relic castle, also, the ruins they found that halted the construction on Route 4, I want you to find the connection."

"Roger..." He grumbled and the call is ended.

...

* * *

Mei's POV

"This sandstorm is getting stronger!" I exclaim, holding an arm in front of me to block the sand. After beating Colress, I continued on the desert area.

"Wah!" The wind blew me over and I went tumbling backwards.

"Ser servine!" Servine exclaims, running after me. I crash into something and stop.

"S-sorry." I start to apologize but then see a huge red bird pokemon laying unconscious in the sand. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shaking the pokemon but no use. "Servine, help!"

My pokemon comes into view and helps me carry bird pokemon to a near by ruin buildings that is everywhere in Route 4. We gently place the pokemon on the ground. I take out my pokedex to see what kind f pokemon it is.

"A Braviary." I read off. "Why would one be in a desert? And it looks hurt."

I thought for a moment then turn to Servine. "How do you treat a injure pokemon without going to the pokemon center?"

Servine falls down anime style.

"I know!" I said, suddenly having an idea. "I'll ask Cheren!"

I turn on my x-transceiver and look at the list of numbers registered.

"Huh? Bianca registered Prof. Junipers too?" I ask no one in particular then shrug and pressed Cheren's number.

"Hello?" Cheren's face shows up.

"Cheren, I have a question."

"Hi Mei, what is it?"

"How do you treat a injured pokemon without going to a pokemon center?"

"...You really don't know?" He deadpans. I nod blankly. He puts a hand to his forehead and sigh. "You heal them by using potions as well as other healing items depending on the pokemon's status."

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look around to see Servine holding up a potion that mom packed in my bag.

"Oh."

"Looks like Servine knows more than you." He states.

"Eheheh..." I sweatdrop. "Well thanks anyways, bye."

I turn the device off.

"Thanks Servine." I said, taking the potion from Servine's vine and spraying it on Braviary. The pokemon winces at bit in the beginning.

"You're awake!" I said happily as Braviary opens his eyes.

"Brav..?" He looks around, confused then glares as he sees me.

"Eek!" Chills went down my spines and I move away from the Braviary. Servine steps up to Braviary and explained what happened through poke-language. His hostility disappears from his eyes and I relax a little. After a moment of silence, I decided to peep out from the ruin.

"Looks like the storm subsided, let's head outside." They nod. "Braviary, can you fly?"

Braviary tries but his wings still hurts.

"I guess potions doesn't work all the way, we'll take you to the next pokemon center and have Nurse Joy look at you." I said. "I don't know more to do at this point."

Servine agrees. Together, the three of us walked out of Route 4 and into a huge building but...the inside's completely empty except for pots of plants.

"What is this place?" I ask no one in particular as I look around.

"Hello there!"

"Huh?" I look to where the voice is to see a man in a suit accompany by two more.

"Hm...you look like a responsible trainer." THe man in the middle says. "I decided!"

"Heh?" I ask blankly, oblivious to what he is talking about.

"I'll leave the Joint Avenue in you're care!" He explains. "If you have any questions, ask these two! I'll be off now bye!"

"W-WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 8 - Events in Nimbasa

Chapter 8 - Events in Nimbasa

* * *

I'm white as ghost and stiff as a tree as I see the man in the suit walking away...leaving me in charge of _this. __Joint Avenue. _Seriously? Does he trust strangers so much.

"Hey are you okay?"

"You look really pale." The two was with the man looks worriedly at me.

"You guys are really okay with this?!" I exclaim, coming back to myself. They look at each other then shrug.

"It's fine, he's always been like that." The lady says.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, we'll teach you how to manage this place." The man says. "By the way, I'm Chris and this is Sonia, we'll be your assistants from now on."

"E-EH?!" My hair stand on end. "But-but..."

They started explainning things about this and that but it's not going in my head. This is just all sudden and I can't deal with it right now.

"Um...I'll come back later to deal with this so..." I said, slowly moving away. "You guys can take care of this for now! I-I'll see you soon!" Not.

I ran out, Servine and Braviary following behind me.

"I...can't...believe...that...happened..." I said between breaths. "People can be so weird."

I look around to see where I am. "This...looks like Nimbasa City."

To my right is the amusement park and to my left are buildings of different types. We went looking around.

"Wow!" I exclaim in awe. "This place is just like he described! I never seen a place like this!"

"Oh hey!"

I flinched.

"Urk...that voice..." Dark vertical lines appear under my eye. I turn around to see Kyouhei waving at me in front of a huge building that says: [Battle Station]

"I knew you would be here soon."

"W-why are you here?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He tilt his head. "It would be easier to come here to wait for you instead of going to look for you."

"...You are so..." I sweatdrop.

"Is that your Braviary?" He asks. I look at the pokemon then back.

"No, I found him in the desert."

"Why would a Braviary be at a desert?"

"Beats me." I shrug. "But we're heading to the pokemon center to get Braviary healed up."

"Eh, I was going to have you battle the subway bosses with me." He says.

"Who said I ever agreed to that?!" I exclaim, hair standing on end.

"I already know your answer so I accepted for both of us." He smiles.

My eye twitch. "Are you serious?!"

"Are you two ready?" Someone says. Two people appeared behind Kyouhei, one in a black coat and one in a white coat.

"Yeah we are." Kyouhei replies, turning his head to them.

"W-wait...now?!" I screech.

"Yep! And I'm sure Braviary wouldn't mind just waiting a bit longer." Kyouhei grins. I turn to Braviary with pleading eyes to say no but he shake instead which flinches me.

"See?" He grins once more. "By the way, the one in black is Ingo and one is white is Emmet, they are the Subway bosses of this Battle Station. You two, this is Mei."

"Please to meet you." Emmet greets with a smile.

"Let's get this underway." Ingo says with a serious face.

"How did you even get them to agree to this in the first place?" I ask Kyouhei.

"Oh, they were bored so I asked them to a tag battle." Kyouhei replies causally."And they agreed."

_Just like that?! _I thought in disbelief. Before I know it, they already sent out their pokemon.

"Gurdurr!"

"Boldore!"

"W-wait-"

"Ser!" Servine jumps in before I can finish.

"Dewott!" Kyouhei calls out his pokemon.

_Serious...it's one thing after another..._ I thought, turning white.

"Razor shell!" Kyouhei starts off the battle.

"Power gem!"

"Low kick!" Gurdurr and Dewott clash with each other while Boldore's attack aimed for Servine.

"Dodge and use razor leaf!" I called out at last minute. Servine speedly sprints into action, giving Boldore a critical hit.

"Vine whip!"

"Gurdurr intercept by pushing Dewott to Servine!" Gurdurr who was in close combat with Dewott quickly pushes Dewott at Servine before my pokemon can launch her attack.

"Ser..." Servine gets annoyed.

"Dew dewott!" Dewott replies back, equally annoyed. In no time, they were bickering and pushing each other by the head.

"S-Servine...!" I tried calling my pokemon but she wasn't listening.

"Gurdurr, Chip away!"

"Boldore use headbutt!"

* * *

Servine's POV

"Would you mind watching where you land, shell boy!" I snap.

"You should at least pay attention, ugly serpent!" Dewott barks back. We headbutt each other and push each other back and forth, ignoring the opponents and glowering at each other.

"Say that again and I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Ha! Need I to remind you who lost the first time we battled?"

"You two should stop fighting and pay attention to us instead!" I heard Gurdurr shout. Both of us jerk our heads in Gurdurr and Boldore's direction as they charge at us. Both of us glare darkly at the two opponents.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dewott and I both exclaim together as use our attacks. My tail turn green as I charge at the opponent and Dewott streaming in in a jet of water. We both made contact with Gurdurr and Boldore simultaneously and knocking them unconscious.

* * *

Mei's POV

"Uh..." I sweatdrop as I watch Servine learn and use a new move with Dewott to knock Gurdurr and Boldore down. Both our pokemon land on their feet, with a look at each other, and jerking their head away in opposite directions with a 'Hmph!'. Kyouhei whistles.

"Never seen Dewott act like that before."

"N-never seen Servine bicker like that before..." I said nervously.

"Well done!" Emmet compliments while he and Ingo return their pokemon.

"Though it seems that your pokemon needs to be in more synch." Ingo comments.

"It was Kyouhei's fault for not preventing the collision." I mutter under my breath, Servine return to my side.

We bid our goodbyes to Ingo and Emmet and headed for the pokemon center.

"Exactly why are you coming with me?" I said with annoyance, seeing Kyouhei grinning.

"If I don't then you'll probably end up getting lost." He replies cheerfully.

"I don't have that bad of a sense of direction!" I pout. Servine only sighs. We got to the pokemon center and asked Nurse Joy to take a look at Braviary's wings and healing our pokemon, then wait until they're done.

"Oi Mei, hand me your Xtransceiver." Kyouhei commands.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"So that I can annoy even when I'm not traveling with you."

"Heh?!"

"I was joking." Kyouhei says. "It so that we can call each other for help if we're not traveling together."

"Oh...okay." I answer hesitantly, taking off my Xtransceiver and giving it to him. He press a few buttons on the screens of the two devices and returned mine.

"Brav!" Braviary says upon coming out from the examination right after I got my Xtransceiver back. Servine and Braviary hop off the cart while I grab my other pokemon.

"Any better?" I ask. Braviary nods happily though I did see one of his wings being bandaged.

"It's only a sprain, nothing dangerous." Nurse Joy says. "It'll heal in no time."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said and Braviary followed me and Servine to where Kyouhei is.

"Is Braviary coming along with you?" He asks out of the blue.

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"...Because he seem attached to you." Kyouhei replies with a obvious tone. I look blankly at Braviary for a minute.

"He does?" Kyouhei, Servine, and Braviary all fall anime style.

"Is it not obvious to you?" Kyouhei asks after getting up. I don't get it, how can you read a pokemon just like that? Am I missing something?

"Nevermind..." Kouhei says after I didn't answer and shaking his head. "Just ask him if he wants to tag along."

I turn back to Braviary. "Do you want to come along with me?" Braviary nods. I take out an empty pokemon and tap gently on Braviary's head with it. Without resistance, Braviary is caught. Somehow, I feel kinda happy.

...

For some reason, we wounded up in the amusement park after.

"This place is looks so fun!" I exclaim in awe.

"It _is _fun." Kyouhei says with a raised eyebrow. "You act like you never been to one before."

"I haven't." I state.

"...What have you been doing up till now?" Kyouhei sweatdrops.

"I been caught up in...nevermind." I reply, thinking that I shouldn't say it in front of him.

"I'll be back, gonna get a snack."

"Okay."

Then, noticing something at my foot, I picked up what looks like a x-transceiver.

"Whose is this?" I murmur, staring at the device when it suddenly begin ring which surprised me and made me juggle the item for a bit before I actually answer the call.

"H-Hello?" I answer the call nervously.

"Hello? Are you the one that picked up my x-transceiver?" The male voice on the other side ask though I can't see their faces.

"Um...y-yeah, it was on the ground." I reply timidly. "Is the screen broken or something?"

"What? Oh no it's not that, I'm currently using an old version from a colleague of mine which only have audio ." The male voice reply.

"Oh that explains it." I said.

"Hey, would you mind keeping my x-transceiver for me? I want to pick it up right now but I'm...busy right now."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask. "I mean you're trusting a complete stranger with it and I'm awful at keeping things safe, you never know, I might accidentally break it."

The male voice chuckles at this. "I'll take that risk and I'll keep in touch with you until I find the time to pick up my x-transceiver."

"Uh...okay. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Chr...I mean Curtis!" His voice a little nervous just now. "What's yours?"

"Mei." I reply.

"Great! I'll remember that! Thanks again Mei!" With that, the mystery guy hangs up. I blink at the x-transceiver for a second.

"Who were you talking to?" I look around to see Kyouhei back with Vanillite Ice cream and handing me one that looks like it's the oran berry flavor.

"Just some complete stranger that dropped his x-transceiver and I promised to keep it for him till he fine time to pick it up." I answer, putting away the lost x-transceiver, then thank him for the ice cream and eating it.

"You made a promise to a random person you don't know?" Kyouhei asks as we continue walking.

"That's what I said to him but he said it's fine."

"And how are you going to meet that person if you're going to go around the region?"

I stop in my tracks and sweatdrop. "Oh."

"You didn't think of that did you?" He deadpans.

"Eheheh..." I rub the back of my head before continuing walking.

"You don't think ahead do you?"

"I-I'll ask him the next time he calls." I said. "Anyways, i want to go on some rides!"

...

Okay, rides that I never rode on before and NEVER going on again: Roller coaster, roller coaster, ROLLER COASTER! I know there are other scary rides too but that was the first one I rode one and I don't want to go on any others after that.

"Never. Ridding. That. Again." I pant, supporting myself up by a rail. Servine looks worriedly at me since she waited for us until the ride's over.

"It wasn't that bad, other than you screaming for your life which almost pop my eardrums." Kyouhei says causally.

"Haha. You're so funny." I roll my eyes.

"Let's go one that!" He grin and points to a sky high tower and I see people slowly going up.

_It doesn't look that ba... _I fell into the state of shock as the tower suddenly drop the people of it down at light speed. _Nevermind._

"N-no." I decline, dark vertical lines appear under my eye.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Kyouhei says, trying to be persuasive.

"I rather battle any gym that you throw at me instead of ridding that thing!" I exclaim.

"Oh really?" He gives me a sly smile. At this point, I cover my mouth.

"Whoops."

"Let's go then!" He tugs me towards a building.

"W-wait!" I panicked. "I-I take that back!"

"Too late!" He look over his shoulder to grin at me. I cried inwardly as he pulls me into the gym.

"There's a gym in a amusement park?!" I exclaim, eyes widen then a man in sunglasses halted us from proceeding further.

"Sorry, Elesa is not here at the moment."

_Yes!_ I cheered mentally. _Lucky me!_

"Well I guess that's tha-"

"Where is she?" Kyouhei asks, interrupting me.

"You can find her in the building next to this." The man replies.

"What?!" I squeak.

"Thanks for the direction!" Kyouhei says cheerfully then drags me out and in front of the next building.

"Why can't we just wait for her?" I gripe.

"This place looks a little flashy." Kyouhei says, ignoring my question. I look up and see a bunch of decorations, colored lights, and banners.

"Is there something special happening today?" I ask no one in particular.

Kyouhei notices something and goes in closer to read it.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to look over his shoulder.

"A show but I'm sure Elesa doesn't mind." He reply then pull me in.

"What show?"

"You'll see." Kyouhei answers with his back to me. Crowds on boths sides came into view with lights on a stage.

_Great...another stage and even more people. _I thought sourly.

"Isn't that a runway for models?" I ask though I know the obvious answer.

"Yeah, though I think we missed the introduction." Kyouhei answer then the lights go off as we stand beside the entrance with me wondering what's going on and why are we just standing near the entrance and close to the runway. Before I know it, music starts playing and two spot lights dim onto two people with their backs to the audience, it looks like a performance of some sort. How did we get in without tickets or paying anyways? On one side, a spiky green hair boy wearing blue headphones, black and purple collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbow length, and black pants, turned around to start singing. After a moment, the pink hair girl with a side ponytail tied with a yellow bow wearing with a pink headphone, a white and yellow dress, turn smoothly around to join the boy.

"Hey that's...!"

"What?"

"I recognized that they're singing a song my mom always listens to." I reply. "It's..."

The crowd cheer so loud which made me stop and cover my ears. We decided silently to just listen to the two singing instead.

...

"Yancy's pretty cute." Kyouhei comments after they finish.

"Who?"

"You really need to get out more." Kyouhei answers. "The girl is Yancy and the boy is Christoph. They're pretty popular, having appeared everywhere and on TV."

At this moment, there are loud cheers as the two singers take a bow.

"Oh that reminds me."

"What?"

"Mr. Stu Dee Oh contacted me a while back since I gave him my Xtransceiver number." Kyouhei replies. "He wants to show the movie we made on the screen and asked if we want on-screen alias so said to use the names Nate and Rosa."

"..." That took me a while to proceeds until realization. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Yep." He grin. "It was on the ship ride to Castelia City but I just forgot to tell you."

I flabbergasted and frozen, no words could come out. Out on the stage, a elegant lady with black hair and pointy headphones came out and stand in between the two singers.

The audience are all chanting the name Elesa.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" The lady says cheerfully. "Next we have a model showcase! This is to celebrate to new opening of Nimbasa City Gym! I hope you all enjoyed it! But before that, do I dare to ask if there are any challengers that will take me on in the spotlight?" Elesa made a wink.

"That's your cue!" Kyouhei says, giving me a shove onto the runway, making me stumble.

"Looks like we have our first challenger!" Elesa declares.

"EEHHH?!" I screech with shock and fear then my face fume with embarrassment as the spotlight hit me. I feel dead.

"What's your name?"

"M-M-Mei!" I stammer quickly with closed eyes.

"Well Mei, welcome to the center stage!" She exclaims, thrusting away her puffy yellow jacket and spreading her arms out. "Shall we began?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Party Crasher

Chapter 9 - Party Crasher

* * *

"Shall we begin?"

"Um um..." My pokeball starts shaking and I take it out. From the looks of it, Servine's ready to go.

"Y-yeah..."

Elesa smiles before letting out her Emolga. The huge screen behind Elesa, Yancy, and Christoph gives everyone a view of the battle as it starts. That made me even more nervous. I shake nervously and Servine's pokeball slip out again. I fail and juggle about, trying to secure it in my hand but I ended up faceplanting on the runaway. The audience laughs while the three in front of me is taken by surprised.

_Great...I just embarrassed myself in front of the WHOLE WORLD. _I thought bitterly. Servine's pokeball roll out of my hand and Servine materializes.

"Are you alright?" Elesa asks.

"Y-yeah...just fine.." I lied, my face red from embarrassment and my heart racing. I close my eyes. _I can't turn back so I need to calm down.__  
_

I let out a heavy breath and place myself in a serious smile. "Let's go Servine! Leaf blade!"

"Ser!" Servine nods and charges at Emolga with her tail glowing green. Swiftly, she makes contact and slamming Emolga down from the air.

"Emolga use quick attack!"

"Vine whip and grab hold of it!" Servine wraps Emolga with hr vines as Emolga charges at her. "Toss Emolga up and use Leaf tornado!"

"Ser!" After being hit by storm of leaves, Emolga find itself wobbling on the floor.

"Emolga volt switch!"

"Volt switch...?" I mutter. "Servine, don't let it hit you!"

But it did, for an electric type, it wasn't super effective but it did do a lot of damage. Emolga then automatically switch and out comes Zebstrika.

"Oh...that move..." I mutter, realizing that it's going to be a pain if Elesa keeps using it.

"Zebstrika, flame charge!" Her pokemon burst into flames.

"Servine dodge and use razor leaf!" Servine hops into the air and behind Zebstrika after the charge then launches rapid leaves at its direction.

"Go in for a leaf blade!"

"Use volt switch!" The two pokemon charge at each other, both take damage and Zebstrika switch out to Flaaffy.

"Tch." Servine is tired from attacking and being attacked.

"Take down!"

"Dodge and use leech seed!" A seed is plant onto Flaaffy as it charges at Servine and miss. The seed immediately takes into effect, draining Flaaffy of its energy.

"Flaaffy volt switch!"

"Not happening, Servine wrap Flaaffy with vine whip before it can charge at you and slam it to the ground!"

"Servine!" My pokemon obeys, shoots vines out at Flaaffy before it could make its moves and giving it a grand slam to the floor, causing Flaaffy to faint.

"Return!" Elesa calls. "Emolga!"

"Razor leaf!"

"Quick attack!" Emolga flies around the leaves and hit Servine straight on. However, the leaves hit the screen right in the middle, causing it the black out. Boy...I wonder how much that'll cost.

"Leaf blade!" My pokemon quickly slams Emolga down as Emolga is still close. A cloud of dust appears and we wait until it disappears to see Emolga had fainted.

"Return!" Elesa calls. "Rise and shine Zebstrika!"

"Use leaf blade!"

"Flame charge!" Both our pokemon charges at each other but Zebstrika got the edge, thrusting Servine back. Servine laid unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Servine return." I call. "Electabuzz!" Elekid evolved after fighting with Colress.

"Use thunder punch!"

"Flame charge!" Again, our pokemon collide but it seems that Zebstrika gets faster with each charge and pushes even harder. Electabuzz is pushed back by the attack.

"Flame charge once more!" _First volt switch now flame charge?__  
_

"Thunder wave!" Before Electabuzz is hit by Zebstrika's increasing speed, he manages to send static waves to Zebstrika. Maybe this will slow it down.

"Electabuzz, swift!"

"Dodge!" But because of paralyzation, Zebstrika couldn't.

"Thunder punch!"

"Flame charge!" Zebstrika's speed is lowered but still fast. Electabuzz is knocked out. I return my pokemon and take out my last.

"You can do this Braviary!"

"Oh? A flying type?" Elesa sounds amused. "I wonder what you'll do with a type disadvantage."

"Let's find out." I reply. "Hone claws."

"Brav!" Braviary increases in attack power.

"Zebstrika, volt switch!" I notice Zebstrika flinching for a moment as paralyzation sinks in again.

"Take hold of Zebstrika and heave it up into the air!" Bravery obeys and quickly does that.

"Zebstrika!" Elesa exclaims.

"Throw Zebstrika down and push it down with aerial ace!"

"Brav!" In a second, Braviary thrown Zebstrika down and pushing more force into the fall with aerial ace. Braviary manage to fly up in time before they both crash down. We wait until the cloud of dust disappears to confirm if Zebstrika is out or not. In the crater that the crash created, Zebstrika laid unconscious.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran to Braviary.

"Braviary! We did-Wah!" I manage to trip on my feet and faceplanting myself on the floor again. Everyone cheered and laughs and I feel my face racing again.

"Ouch ouch ouch..." I groan, crawling up and holding my face._  
_

"Brav..." Braviary sounds concern as he lands next to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear a male voice ask.

"Heh?" I look up front my hands to see the green hair idol looking at me while doing onto one knee. "I-I-I'm f-fine..."

"Want some help?" He smiles gently at me and offering a hand.

"Thanks." I smile back and taking his hand. Somehow, I feel myself calming down seeing such a friendly face but nervousness shot up as I feel like I'm being glared at by the girls in the crowd.

"Your fighting style were surely shocking!" Elesa says, coming up to me.

"Um...thanks?"

"You're even more of a wonderful trainer than I expected!"

"You were expecting a klutz didn't you?" I deadpan.

"Well..." Elesa sweatdrops.

"That was the impression we got when you tripped before battling." The pink hair idol giggles.

I smile in exasperation. "I can't really changed that."

"But you've proven to be an excellent trainer!" Elesa compliments. "Take this, the Bolt badge."

In her hands, a badge sparkle.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to walk out in the spotlight? Since you are such a shinning example of a trainer."

"Huh? What?!" I jump into a startle position. "I-I think you're exaggerating! I'm not at all that great!"

Elesa giggles. "Don't be modest!"

"Heh?" I sudden realized that there is a crowd watching us and chills were send down my spine. "I-I think I'll get going now..."

I slowly back away until a familiar loud voice screamed in the entrance.

"ELESA WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANT THE BOLT BADGE!"

"Eek!" Hugh's voice made me jump to the side, slip on the edge and fall onto the ground.

"Ugh..." I lean up on on hand and my other hand rubbing my head. "Hugh! What's the big idea?!"

"Oh You're here too! Great, fight me!"

"I don't want to, Battle Freak!" I exclaim, frustrated.

"SAYS WHO DONUT HEAD?!" Hugh shouts, pointing at me.

"You hurt?"

I look up to see Kyouhei leaning over me on the stage.

"Isn't it obvious?" I reply, trying to get up.

"DON'T WORRY! SHE'S FINE!" Kyouhei shouts back at Hugh which made me fall anime style.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" Hugh screams back.

"WELL, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING?!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Hugh yells. Elesa, Yancy, and Christoph look with surprised at the scene then Elesa giggles.

"You guys sure reminds me of them. But it's nice to know that things are still lively after coming back from Kalos"

"Huh? Kalos?" I look at her as I try to climb back up but I slip and fell again. This stage is head high...

"Are you really that clumsy?" Kyouhei asks causally as Yancy and Christoph comes to the end as well.

"None of your business." I reply, agitated. _This guy..._

"ELESA! BATTLE ME!"

"My my, so energetic!" Elesa smiles. I try once again to climb up and almost slip but the two idols grab my hands and pulled me up.

"T-thanks..." I said, sitting on the stage panting. They laugh a little.

"This sure has been the funnest experience I gone through!" Christoph chuckles.

"Me too!" Yancy giggles then I see a hint of red across her face as she sees Kyouhei.

"I bet that relaxed you didn't it?" Kyouhei asks me.

"How was that relaxing?!" I argue. He shrugs. This guy makes no sense!

"Oh, I have to go somewhere so you're going to have to continue by yourself." He grins. "If you don't, I'll drop a bug type on your head."

That made me shiver. "Alright, I get it!"

"ONE TWO THREE, LET'S GO!" Hugh tosses his pokeball so hard that it hit me hard in the face and I topple over.

"I'm not...a pokemon..." I said weakly. Christoph and yancy look over me then exchange worried glances. I sit back up again.

"I'm okay."

"Maybe you should rest up backstage." Yancy suggests. I push myself up with one knee.

"It's okay, I don't want to be a bother." I answer, waving my hands back and forth in front of me.

"Pignite, flame charge!"

"Eh?!" I screech as Pignite charges at Emolga who apparently is all healed and hovering above us.

"Uh oh." The four of us said together then hop off the stage as the battle starts.

"Maybe that rest isn't a bad idea." My eye twitch.

"I need to get going so I'll see you next time." Kyouhei says, looking at the clock on his Xtransceiver. With that, he pushes through the crowd of speechless people to the entrance as Yancy and Christoph lead me to backstage.

...

No one's POV

"Ugh..." Mei slumps onto a couch backstage, exhaustion spreading throughout.

"Want some water...?" Yancy walk up to her with a cup in hand but only to find that Mei has fallen fast asleep.

"What's her name again?" Christoph asks. "I didn't really catch it."

"Me either..." Yancy replies.

"Well she must have been really tired to fall asleep that fast." Christoph chuckles.

"I wouldn't blame her, it's been chaotic." Yancy reply. "I almost lost my favorite hat today but someone caught it and returned it to me though I didn't get a chance to thank him."

Thinking of that certain someone made Yancy dazed. Christoph leans back on a chair with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head.

"At least you got it back quickly." He sighs. "I can't believe I lost something that's attached to my wrist!"

Yancy giggles. "That was just almost impossible!"

"Oi, not funny." Christoph scrowls.

"Sorry sorry." Yancy reply, holding back laughter.

"By the way, your pitch was a little off during that performance."

Yancy start to frown. "Well you went off sync when we sang."

From there, they started arguing who did what, who was better, etc.

* * *

Mei's POV

Next morning, I woke up yawning in what seems to be a room in a pokemon center. I rub my eyes sleepily.

"How did I get here...?" I murmur then hop off and ready myself for the day. I asked Nurse Joy if she knows who brought me here and she answered that it was a boy and a girl. I thanked her and left the pokemon center, wondering who they might be though that slip away from my mind as I got a call from Bianca of the Xtransceiver.

"Hey there Mei!"

"Hi Bianca."

"Come to Route 5, I want to show you something!"

"Um okay..." I found my way around the city, getting lost every now and then.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I flinch at the voice. I turn around and...there's Hugh...with people in black.

"T-Team Plasma..." I gulp, stepping back and away from them. I then see Hugh charge at them, trying to start a fist fight.

"Will you stop following us you pest?" One of them bark and the two of them pushes Hugh to the ground.

"Hugh!" I exclaim, unconsciously running to my friend's aid and help him up.

"Mei, I need you to cover for me." Hugh says after seeing me. "I'm going to make them feel my rage!"

"Right." I said calmly with a dead glare at Team Plasma. Hugh gives me a weird look before facing Team Plasma.

Team Plasma's pokemon started to attack us which are Trubbish and one Watchog.

"Pignite!"

"Servine." Our pokemon materialize to counter attack. Pignite takes one of them in a one on one battle.

The Trubbish comes at Servine.

"Servine, hit them both out with leaf blade."

Servine nods, slamming Trubish at the fighting Watchog and charges at both of them with a lighted up tail.

"Ugh...let's get out of here!" One of the Team Plasma says, returning their pokemon and they running off.

"Uh..." Hugh blinks. Servine looks at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You were acting totally different just now. Multi-personality?"

"Huh?"

"Seems like you actually have a useful personality in you." He grins, patting my back.

"Geez...thanks..." I said sarcastically. "Why are you so against Team Plasma?"

"Well..." Hugh told me about how 5 years ago, Team Plasma had stolen his sister's Purloin and he wants to find and take back Purloin and give Team Plasma a beating.

"O-oh..." I said nervously. _Purloin...I think..._

"Mei, I'm going to need you're strength from now on." Hugh says.

"Heh?!" I replied, startled.

"Well, at least your serious personality." He walks away. "Make sure that it comes up when we fight Team Plasma!"

"Who said anything about fighting them?!" I squeak but he's too far to hear me. I groan and facepalm. "What did I get myself into?"

I finally made my way to Route 5. I can see Bianca's back as I got there.

"Bianca!" I call so that she would notice me.

"Mei!" Bianca turns around and wave at me. 'What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I kinda got lost in Nimbasa." I reply. "And it's not even an hour till you called me."

"That's long enough!" Bianca pouts. "Anyways, come with me!"

I follow behind her as she goes through some tall grass and stop in front of trees.

"Do you see or sense anything?"

I look cluelessly at her then tried to sense my surroundings but nothing came up. I shake my head.

"Well...I think..." She takes a sniff then listens for something and after, points in the direction of a grove of trees."It's there!"

"Wha...?" I ask blankly. "You're showing me trees?"

Bianca shakes her head then pushes me in.

"Wah!" I stumble into a secret entrance. "W-wha..."

Bianca enters in right after me. "Isn't this place pretty?"

I look in awe at the peaceful scenario. The leaves bunched together as walls and moving slightly because of a breeze. There is a sense of calmness in here.

"Sometimes, you can even find pokemon in these hidden grottos." Bianca informs.

"Really?" I look around as we head deeper in then I thought I saw a blur passing me. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Bianca asks.

"I think..." I look around but sees no sign of pokemon. "Um nevermind."

"Let's head out." Bianca and I left the place. "And that's what I wanted to show you! You can find them all over Unova but you have to found them."

"Thanks for showing me this."

"No problem, I'll be going now!" Bianca heads to Nimbasa City. "Bye!"

I wave goodbye to her and turn on my heels to go to the next town.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ex-Team Plasma

Chapter 10 - Ex-Team Plasma

* * *

Making my way through Route 5, something ringed. I look at the Xtransceiver on my wrist but it's not the one that's ringing.

"Weird...Oh!" I remembered that I had the lost Xtransceiver in my bag. I hastily look into my bag, searching until I found it. Good thing it's still ringing. I press a button to answer the call and continue walking.

"H-hello?"

"Mei! It took a while for you to pick up that I thought you lost it or something." He sounds relieved.

"S-sorry..." I apologize. "The thing can get lost in my bag and it takes me a bit to find it..."

The boy chuckles on the other side, sounding amused.

"Now that you called, there's a bit of a problem..."

"What is it?"

"Um...you see, I'm a trainer traveling around Unova and don't stay in one place for long."

"Ah, I see, that might make things more troublesome...plus, this black screen doesn't make it any better, we may be right next to each other and we wouldn't even recognize each other!"

"If we did, it would be awkward..." I sweatdrop. "But that's one in a millionth chance."

"True, how about this, I'll get to you ahead of time to discuss a suitable meeting place?"

"That sounds-oof!" I been stop in my tracks while not paying attention to what's ahead of me.

"Ow..." I groan as I fall back onto my behind.

"Mei, are you okay?" Curtis asks.

"Well well, lookie here." I open my eyes and look up to see a huge man, muscle wise, staring at me with a smirk, a motorcycle next to him.

"Eek!" I squeak. Looking around, I froze, there is a swarm of people around me and that guy. Is some kind of performance happening here before I barged in?

"Mei?"

"Are you my next opponent?"

"E-eh..?"

"Mei, are you okay over there?"

"Um...Curtis, can you call me later..?" I manage to reply.

"Uh...okay... Later then."

I end the call and look to the man, nervous. "O-opponent?"

"I'm known as Heartbreaker Charles." The man says proudly. "Because I can get ladies attention with no problem at all but I don't answer to them."

"I-isn't that a little mean?"

Charles chuckles. "I'm waiting for the right fish to bite."

"F-fish...?" I tilt my head, confused on what he means.

"Forget that, you want to have a triple battle with me? I want to keep going on my winning steak."

"Triple...battle...?" I ask, slowly. "I don't know how that works..."

He laughs. "I'll show ya!"

I furrow my brows. "Um...sure."

Standing up, I pat away the dirt. Everybody around use moved away to create space.

"Triple battle is really simple." Charles explains. "It has the same concept as double battles but this time with three pokemon."

"Three?!" I exclaim. _I can barely handle one!_

"Let's go Sigilyph, Archen, and Tirtouga!" His pokemon materializes.

"Um okay...which ones do I use..." I look at the four pokeballs in my hands and fumble around, deciding.

"Anytime now!" Charles called out, making me more nervous.

"U-um..." I look hastily at my pokeballs again and chose three without thinking. "G-go!"

"Vee!"

"Ser!"

"Buzz!"

My pokemon cry out upon materializing. They stand confidently in front of me. Servine notices me shaking and she extends a vine to calm me down and the other two smile at me.

"Thanks..." I smile with furrow brows. "We're ready."

"You can have the first move!" Charles call out from the other side.

"Okay." I reply. "Eevee, shadow ball! Electabuzz, thunderbolt!"

"Everyone! Dodge it!" My pokemon's attacks hit the ground, creating dust.

"Servine, charge in with a leaf blade!" Servine swiftly move into the cloud, hitting one of Charles's pokemon. Once it's cleared, it is revealed that Servine is locked in combat with Tirtouga.

"Archen, use pluck on Servine!"

"Electabuzz, freeze Archen with thunder wave!"

"Sigilyph, stop it with psybeam!"

"Eevee, counter with shadow ball!" Electabuzz sends a static wave towards Archen while psybeam is blocked by shadow ball.

"Servine, grab Tirtouga and throw it at Archen!"

"Ser...!" Servine lifts Tirtouga up and thrust it at Archen, causing them both to crash down.

"Sigilyph, whirlwind and gather them in one place!"

"Eevee, dig! Everyone, follow down!"

"Vee!" Eevee digs a tunnel quickly and the other two pokemon hop in just in time to avoid the storm.

"Tirtouga use aqua jet and target them while they're underground!" His turtle pokemon surrounds it self by water and comes zooming into the hole.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, worried. The ground begins the crack open and Tirtouga is sent flying out first. It looks like Electabuzz counter with thunderpunch.

"Servine, aim and use leaf tornado! Electabuzz, shockwave on Sigilyph! Eevee, quick attack against Archen!"

"Counter with Psybeam, quick guard and ancient power!" Sigilyph sends psybeam, Archen guard against quick attack and Tirtouga tries to block with the rocks it summoned. Out of the three, Archen remains standing while the other two falls unconscious.

"Two down, one to go."

"Archen, ancient power!" The flying pokemon summon and aim rocks at all three of my pokemon. "Electabuzz, protect! Eevee, climb those flying rocks and shoot Archen down with shadow ball!" My pokemon did just that and Archen is hit.

"Archen!"

"Servine, razor leaf!" Before Archen touch the ground, it's hit with leafs. Archen then lays unconscious on the ground. I sigh in relief.

"That was hard..."

"You're quite the natural!" Charles compliments while returning his fainted pokemon.

"N-not really.. I denied it, waving my hands back and forth in front of me.

"Well, there goes my winning streak." He sighs.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bow quickly.

"Nothing to worry about!" Charles grin. "You're pokemon is well train!"

I look at my pokemon as they smile at me. Everybody around us applaud.

"I-I need to go now so bye!" I race pass him and the crowd, through the gate and stopping to catch my breath next to a gigantic vertical structure though I wasn't paying attention to what it is. I lean on it and pant, my pokemon close to me.

"I'm getting too much attention to myself..." I said, thinking back to Nimbasa City and Route 5.

"Ships all clear!" A voice shouts then a loud really loud sound that sounds like a pokemon cry came.

"H-huh?" Before I know it, the thing behind moves and fall, taking me with it. "Ow..."

I fall backwards, hitting my head. My pokemon look worriedly at me.

"I'm okay..." I sit up, rubbing my head then look behind me to realized that it was a drawbridge. "How did I not notice that..?"

I turn my head back to see a man racing up to the bridge, stopping near where I am. He looks really exhausted.

"Um...sir?" I ask timidly.

"...Oh sorry miss," He apologizes. "I didn't see you there."

"You look really exhausted, do you need some water?" I ask, taking a bottle of water from my bag and handing it to him.

"That would really help, thank you." The man answers, taking the bottle and gulp in down in one swallow. I blinked in surprised.

"Now I feel all energized again!" He cheers. I jumped a little, not expecting that.

"Thank you Miss!" He exclaims and then he ran off across the bridge. I stare blankly after him.

"...What was that..." I ask. My pokemon had he same expression I have. Then I realized something even more shocking.

"I talked to a total stranger!" I yelp, clashing my hands to my face. "I-I-...T-that...w-wasn't..."

I panicked inwardly. _How much had I change?!__  
_

"Ser?" My pokemon snapped me out of my faze.

"Huh?!" I look at my pokemon. "Um...You guys should rest."

I return all but Servine to their pokeball because she took the pokeball out of my hand. "Is something wrong Servine?"

_I really wish I know what she's thinking..._

* * *

Servine's POV

I turn my head when she asked me. I still believe that my Mistress need someone to accompany her, I need more convincing until I can settle with her traveling alone. Then I heard approaching footsteps, turning towards the gate connecting Route 5 to hear, a human is running towards the bridge with dust trailing behind him.

"That looks like Hugh." My Mistress says, after squinting.

"COMING THROUGH!"

I sigh. Yep, that can only be the screaming boy sprint right pass us, causing my Mistress spin furiously and I to cough as dust comes at us.

"That mingy brat!" I blurted out. "Oops."

I must stay calm. That tag battle with that Dewott still haunts me. I'll never team up with that otter again.

"Ayeee..." My mistress says with dizziness. She spis onto the bridge then knocks off the bridge.

"Oh no!" I extend a vine to grab her feet as she hangs upside down. She snaps out of her trance and look at the situation then screams.

Yep...not leaving her alone.

* * *

Mei's POV

"That...Hugh...is...going to...get it..." I growl between breaths, crawling on the bridge floor. "Thanks Servine...that was a close one..."

Servine sighs in relief. I stand up, still shaking from dangling off the bridge. I held onto the rails and care to avoid looking over and down to see the height.

"What's his problem anyways?" I said to myself, annoyed. We walk across the bridge, onto the other side where where is a fountain and then over a stone bridge. I see a guy dressed in black arguing with a guy dressing a blue in the middle of the bridge. They both look familiar to me. I was about to get closer until I'm pulled away, my mouth muffled. I look to the corner of my eyes to see Hugh. I try to make a sound but he only shushed me. How did her get behind me anyways?

"Aw c'mon! Let's have fun stealing pokemon again!" The one in black persuade.

"...No, I refuse." The one in blue refuses. "I now realize that stealing pokemon away from others is sinful!"

"Tch. It's too late to act all goody-too-shoes now!" The other one says. "You have already done it plenty of times! Why not just go all the way?!"

"That would make our Lord sad..."

"Why are you still following that guy?!" The one dressed in black asks, frustrated. "He's the one that abandoned us when we were so loyal to him! He ran with his tail between his legs!"

"Don't speak ill of our Lord!" The one in blue argues back. "He'll come back to guide us!"

"You are a blockhead!" The one in black fumed, running off. The one in blue watch solemnly.

"So you're part of Team Plasma too?" Hugh finally asks openly. The guy jump in startle before answering.

"I'm an ex-member." He reply. "I change my ways."

"You change your ways huh?" Hugh asks in disbelief. He walks up to him and grab him by the scuffs. "Once a bad guy always a bad guy!"

That made me flinch, fear flowing through me.

"I'm trying to make amends!" The ex-Team Plasma says, pulling pushing Hugh away. "I know we can't wash away what we done in the pass, we're trying our best to fix things! We, ex-Team Plasma, have changed!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still wearing the uniform?!" Hugh points.

"This..." The member trails off.

"Nevermind! Just give me back my sister's Purloin is!"

"Purloin?" The ex-member asks, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hugh grabs his scuffs again, his voice fill with anger. "Don't act dumb. Five years ago, Team Plasma took away my sister's Purloin. Now tell where is it!"

The ex-member only sighs. "Another one who has a grudge. I don't have what you're looking for but come with me."

Hugh let's go of him and he started leading Hugh across the bridge into Driftveil City. Hugh stops and came back for me.

"You're coming too."

"I...I..." His eyes are so stern that I couldn't look at or argue with him. _He's really that upset..._

"Servine, let's go." Servine nods

...

"Here we are." The ex-member shows where he led us, a house up a steep hill. He then holds the door for us to go in first. Hugh went in first and I follow and hide right behind him, holding onto the back of his sweater.

"Hey are you okay?" Hugh looks over his shoulder. "You're shaking really bad."

"Shut up." I snap. "You're the one that dragged me here."

"Okay my bad." He holds up his hands in defeat.

"Rood, we have visitors." The man says behind us. My hair stand on end as I hear the name.

"Who is it?" An elder in robes came into view.

"This boy-"

"Before that, I have a question." Hugh cuts the guy off. "You guys are all Team Plasma too, right? But that guy told me you so call 'ex-members' saw the wrong in your ways and try to make 'amends'. That you guys have 'changed'."

He holds a fist in front of him. "Tell me, what makes you different from the Team Plasma right now?! And it better be a good answer."

"We, former Team Plasma members, started taking care of the Pokémon that were separated from their Trainers as a way to atone for our misdeeds"

"_SEPARATED?! _What a joke! YOU GUYS STOLE OUR POKEMON FROM US!"

I cower from Hugh's angry voice.

"Yes...I know. After the incident two yeas ago, we finally realized what we been doing." The elder sighs. "We weren't liberating the pokemon, we were stilling them."

"_LIBERATING?! _Ha, that's a laugh." Hugh scoffs.

"Let us start from the beginning shall we?" The elderly man asks. 'My name's Rood and who might you be?"

"Hugh." He crosses his arms. "The pathetic trainer who couldn't stop you guys from stealing my sister's Purloin away from her five years ago."

"I see...I sincerely apologize for our wrong doings back then." Rood apologizes solemnly.

"AN APOLOGY?!" Hugh explodes. "DO YOU THINK AN APOLOGY WILL HELP?!"

"Rood, what's going on?" A female voice asks. "Who's the one scaring these pokemon?"

Two lady appear from the room behind Rood. They look familiar, one with pink hair and one blonde. The pink one is holding a black-red pokemon.

"Sorry to disturb you two." Rood apologizes to them.

"FORGET IT!" Hugh shouts. "WHERE'S PURLOIN! TELL ME WHERE PURLOIN IS!"

"H-Hugh..." I stammer, covering my ears. "C-calm down!"

_I wish Kyohei was here._

Hugh looks around the room.

"Unfortunately, no matter how hard you look, your Purloin is not here." Rood says. He glares at Rood.

"An apology won't bring back my sister's Purloin!" Hugh says then turn to me. "I'm going to the gym first, I'm going to get stronger and crush Team Plasma myself."

With that, he left the scene. Servine and I are left behind.

"...Whi-Two? Is that you?" I hear one of the lady ask. I froze on the spot.

"Uh..." _What should I say?!_

"Um...s-sorry, I think you had me confused with someone else...m-my name's Mei!"

The two lady exchanged confused looks. I step towards the door, carrying Servine in my arms.. "Um...I gotta go!"

I race out the door and as far away as possible. I stopped in front of a huge hotel.

"Ser?" Servine wonders if I'm okay.

"I'm okay." I reassure her then let her down. _Whi-Two...haven't heard that name in a long time..._

"Yeah, I'm going right now!" I heard the door next to me slide open and someone hurrying out.

"Wah!" Someone bumped into me and both of us are knocked to the ground. I lean up on my elbow. "Maybe I should stop stopping at random places..."

"S-sorry!" The guy apologizes and stand up. "I'm in a rush and I didn't see you there!"

I look to who was talking and recognize that it was that green hair idol back at Nimbasa City. He seems occupied with something.

"Sir!" A man in a black suit and black sunglasses ran up to him from the hotel. "We have to hurry."

"Yeah, I know." The boy reply. I got up as a black limo stopped in front of us. "Sorry again."

He quickly got into his ride and off they went.

"...That must be one busy idol." I said nonchalantly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Anger Issues

Chapter 11 - Anger Issues

* * *

Mei's POV

"Ugh..." I look with frustration at the building in front of me. _If I don't enter, I'll have to deal with bugs...I wonder how he's doing._

Quickly, I shook my head, why am I even thinking about him? He's the one that got me into this. Taking a deep breath...I reach for the door...only to be slam by it.

WHAM!

The slam shook me so hard that every nerve in my body felt it.

"ARCEUS! WHO THE F-" Oops, I almost cursed out of anger.

In front of me, Hugh is staring blankly at my sudden appearance and sudden raise of tone. So did Servine.

"W-what?" I ask nervously, returning back to normal.

"You..." He's pointing at me. I gulp.

"Uh...N-nevermind..." He changes his mind all of a sudden.

* * *

Hugh's POV

That can't be her can it? I mean, it's Mei, her appearance hasn't changed but...her tone just now, even her Servine was shocked. I shiver.

_Note to self: Do not try to make her angry._

I thought I was the only one that could get so furious but Mei got ticked off just by a slam of a door -though I seriously didn't see her there-

"Earth to Hugh, you there?"

"Huh-? Oh hey Mei." I said startled. "Erm...sorry about the door."

"I-it's fine..." She replies. "You seem to be back to normal."

"What do you mean nor-Oh."

"Who's there?" A familiar voice calls from inside the gym.

"Yer still not out Hugh?" I turn to face Clay.

"What's this?" He asks curiously. "Are ya another challenge?"

Mei shakes a little in nervousness - probably because he's way bigger than her - before nodding.

Whoa whoa whoa, just stop right there. Mei. Wanting to challenge a gym? What? Did I miss something? Wait...Where's Kyouhei? Weird...He's usually the one who forces Mei to take on challenges but I haven't seen him all day. Did he leave her to flirt with a random girl?

"Then come right in!" Clay says with welcome. "I wouldn't mind battle right after another one."

"O-okay..." Mei reply hesitantly.

"I'm going to watch." I said. I want to see how strong her pokemon is.

Mei looks at me with surprised.

"You two squirts know each other?" Clay says, walking in front as we follow him to the lift.

"You can say that." I reply.

Mei only sighs. What's with that response?

"We're here." Clay announces to the battle field where I had exit out from.

"I-it's kind of dark..." Mei comments nervously.

"C'mon, why are you scared of everything?" I ask with an exasperated tone. She didn't respond, Servine only comforted her. I roll my eyes. Seriously, who's the trainer here? Servine or her?

"Ya ready?" Clay asks from the opposite side of the field. Mei took out one of her pokeballs and as expected, she fumbled with it with clumsiness.

"Eep!" Her pokeball fell to the ground, revealing her Electabuzz. Clay and I fall anime style. _Really? Does she not know what type Clay specializes in?__  
_

"Are you seriously going to use an electric type?" I shout from the sideline. She only looked at me with confusion. Okay...I guess not.

I facepalm. _This is going to be a long battle..._

Clay grins confidently and sent out his Krokorok. I sigh, not even going bother to see how it's going to battle out, instead, I turn on my Xtransceiver, scroll down a list of numbers and names until I stop on Kyouhei's name.

The call ring for a while before the other line picks up. I wonder what is taking him so long.

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

"What is that pokemon?!" My partner Looker exclaims as the pokemon attack us aimlessly.

"Genesect." I said calmly. I can sense someone else's presence.

"Who's there?" There's a chuckle before a scientist appeared with a Klinklang by his side.

"How did he get their?!" Look points to the man frantically. I mentally jot down a note. Looker needs more training.

"You have a strong sense." He commented. "I didn't think anyone could detect me under my shield."

I dodge another one of Genesect's attack before answering. "Who are you and What did you do to Genesect?"

"My name's Colress." He says calmly, tapping his tablet. "And I'm merely testing out my new invention model."

I notice that other than his tablet, he has another device in his coat pocket. That must be it.

"I'm impressed." Colress suddenly says. "How did you know of Genesect's name?"

There's no need to hid it, it's not really that important. "During my investigation, I found, in the ruins, a bit of data on the pokemon that Team plasma was testing."

"Why are you telling him that?!" Looker had a look of anger and horror on his face. I gave him a stare that says 'shut up' and he did.

"Ah, Team Plasma." Colress says with a look of amusement. "That's right, this pokemon was a testing subject. And now, it's mine as well."

_What does he know of Team Plasma?_

He takes the device from his pocket and press a button that made Genesect attack again.

"Why is he using his own pokemon as a testing subject?" Looker ask cluelessly.

"Because it's not his." I said nonchalantly. "Can't you see that if it's his then he wouldn't need that device he's holding to control it."

"Right again." Colress grins. "Let's see how this will go."

"Dewott." I command, sending out my pokemon.

If it's a wild pokemon then I could- my Xtransceiver's ringing. I sigh in annoyance. Why are people always calling me in the worst times. I look at the name and it's Hugh. Should I answer? It might get suspicious if I don't...then again, this is Hugh I'm talking about. What could he possibly want?

With me distracted, Genesect took the opportunity to aim a shot at me. _Drats, too careless._

"Kyouhei!" I heard looker exclaims.

I heard Colress sigh. "It broke again, I must go back to calculate the errors for this failure."

Smoke is around everywhere I look, I cough a little. When everything is clear again, Colress is already gone.

If I hadn't worn my protective gear then I would have been toast though my causal clothing didn't survive. My Xtransceiver is on the frizz from the blast as welll. I grit my teeth, Great...I can't answer the call anymore.

* * *

Hugh's POV

The call ended without him picking up.

"What the...?" I called again but it still wouldn't work. What is he doing that he doesn't answer a simple call?

I tried again and again then I got irritated.

"Just answer the damn call!" I said through grit teeth and frustration.

"Servine!"

"Huh?" I turn my attention to the battle. Mei barely send out her grass type. I look to Clay and he has his Sandslash. Did she take his Krokorok with her Electabuzz? Maybe I should've paid attention. I look towards Mei's side, she seems to be calmer. Why can't she be like that all the time...

"Sandslash, rollout!"

"Razor leaf and shoot it on the ground!" Mei commands. "Then follow it up by leaf blade!"

Servine shot leaves at the ground near Sandslash as it comes rolling him, causing him to slip. The grass type then goes in for a swift slice with leaf blade.

"Furry cutter!"

"Stop it's arms with vine whip!" Sandslash was about to hit with its claws but vines wrap around its claws, causing Sandslash to be immobilized for the attack.

"Another leaf blade!" When the attack hits, Sandslash faints.

"Excadrill!" Clay sends out his last pokemon after returning Sandslash.

"Servine, leaf tornado!"

"Slash through the storm!" Excadrill slash through the tornado with easy. "Now bulldoze!"

"Leech seed!"

* * *

Mei's POV

Near the end, both Servine and Excadrill are exhausted. I can tell that one more hit from one another will end the fight. With the multiple bulldoze Servine have received, her speed decreased by at lot so she won't be able to dodge the next one.

"Excadrill, bulldoze once more!"

_He really likes that move..._

Before Bulldoze could hit Servine, Excadrill collapses.

"What in tarnation just happened?" Clay asks in disbelief.

"Leech seed drain it's energy before Excadrill could hit." I explain. "It's been doing that during the whole battle starting with the first Bulldoze."

"Well I'll be!" Clay says, aghast. "I didn't even notice!"

"Thanks Servine." I pat Servine's head.

" 'Ere's yer quake badge." Clay says, taking off his cowboy hat and take out a badge. "You deserve it after that battle."

"Great! Battle me next!" Hugh says suddenly which made me jump. I forgot he was there.

"N-no!" I said hastily.

"Well now," Clay says tersely. "Ya both ain't that bad so how 'bout I show ya something?"

"What?" We both asks curiously.

"Wait, before that." Hugh has a serious tone. "I have a question...why did you for give Team Plasma for what they did?"

Okay...I guess he and Clay had a little discussion during battle.

"There's always room for folks to grow and change, ain't there?" He starts. I change to a sad look.

_Well, I been trying to change but I keep getting dragged back to where I don't want to be._

"You're point?" Hugh asks, folding his arms.

"And if ya only go after what ya think is right, ya might end up rejectin' other's thoughts and opinions. That might be dangerous."

"Is this an adult thing?" Hugh asks bluntly. Clay and I sweatdrop.

"Eh, whatever, I'm still gonna pulverize Team Plasma." That statement made my heart skip a beat.

"W-what were you going to show us Clay?" I ask nervously, changing the subject.

"Ya ever heard of the Pokemon World Tournament?"

We shook our heads but I know where this conversation is gonna led to.

"It's where trainers gather from all over to decide who's the toughest." Clay grins. "I'll show ya."

...

"I'm. Not. Going!" I struggle against Hugh's grip as he pulls me along while following Clay to this so call Pokemon World Tournament.

"Yes you are!" Hugh says sternly, using more strength.

"Why do you not want to?" Clay asks, glancing over his shoulders. "You did pretty good against me."

"Because I only agreed to challenged the gyms." I reply with grit teeth, continuing with my struggle.

"With who?" Hugh asks.

"With _him._" I answer. "If I don't Kyouhei's going torture me when he finds out!"

Hugh looked like he just had something figured out. "That would explain you're willingness to challenge Clay without him around."

I...have no comment on that.

Clay chuckles. "Young people these days."

"But you're still going!" Hugh says, determination lit in his eyes. " 'Cuz I want to battle you!"

A vein popped. First he almost made me fall of a bridge, then he dragged me to meet Rook, after that he slam me with a door, and now this?! Wait...I haven't paid him back for the bridge thing. My mind snapped after thinking about this.

"You want a battle?" I growl, anger start to boil inside of me. I grab his wrist with my free hand. "YOU GOT IT!"

I karate slam him down onto the ground and storm off towards a huge flashy large building, Servine following me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Ship Trouble

Chapter 12 - Ship Trouble

* * *

Hugh's POV

"I...did not expect that coming..." I groan, sitting up from where she had slam me. Clay had dark vertical lines under his eyes.

_...I ticked her off without knowing...What did I do?_

"How much strength does she have?" I mutter, rubbing my aching head.

"We should catch up." I said to Clay who seems to snapped out from his stare.

"Right..." He reply.

When we enter the flashy building, we say Mei waiting impatiently for us and Cheren standing awkwardly.

"Why's Cheren here?" I ask Clay.

"Yes, why am I here?" Cheren asks, overhearing my question.

"I'm gonna have have ya participate in the Driftveil Tournament!" Clay answers. "Eight will participate and if ya win three times, yer the champion!"

"I'm in!" I says quickly, fist pumping the air.

"That's great and all but why do I have to enter?" Cheren asks, fixing his tie.

"Cuz yer the one who's gotta show what pokemon battlin' is all 'bout. And yer pal ain't here either! I'm countin' on the power of youth, 'cause everyone likes up-n-comin' stars!"

Cheren sighs. "You never change, but this tournament does sound interesting."

"Does that mean I get to fight you again?" I asks, excited.

"If yer in the same bracket." Clay answers. That lessen my excitement but I'm still looking forwards to a good fight.

"Why do you have a bump on your head?" Cheren asks with an eye brow raised.

"Uh..."

"Are you guys done talking?" Mei asks suddenly, with a tone of annoyance. We walk towards the reception.

"Did something happen?" Cheren asks.

"You don't wanna know." I shiver.

...

"Let's give it up for the final round!" Some announcer guys exclaims. "On the left we have...HUGH!"

I walked out onto the stadium, the crowd cheering loudly. My face is on the screen.

Cheren was my last opponent and he was pretty tough to deal with. If he had used his team pokemon against me, I probably have lost.

"On the right we have...MEI!" Mei approaches from the opposite side, glaring at me. From what I watched during this tournament she was really serious. She didn't even leave a chance for her opponents to respond though that scientist - Colress was it? - gave her a little trouble. By that I mean _a little._

_Well, here we go... _I can see a scary aura surrounding Mei as she stares at me.

"Uh...good luck?" I said nervously. She held a pokeball in front of her.

"You're going to need it more." She says with a confident tone. "Braviary!"

"Tranquill!" Our pokemon materialize at the same time.

"Air cut-"

"Aerial ace!" Mei cuts me off and Braviary swift attacks. Well, didn't see that coming.

"Use slash!"

"Tranquill, detect!" My pokemon dodges Braviary's attack. Her pokemon sure is quick to attack.

"Now air cutter!"

"Wing attack!" Braiviary flies around the attack and hits my Tranquill.

"Get up and use roost!"

"Don't let it Braviary! Aerial ace!"

"Switch to detect!" With that, Tranquill barely evades.

"Tranquill use air cutter one more time!" I call hastily. This time, it hits Braviary.

"Hone claws follow by aerial ace!" Braviary charges at Tranquill for the attack.

"Dodge it!" Tranquill didn't and my pokemon fall to the ground unconscious.

"Semipour!" I send out my second pokemon after returning Tranquill. "Use scald!"

The heated water hits Braviary causing steam to rise.

"Braviary, take Semipour up!" Her pokemon flies up in the air with Semipour in its talons.

I didn't see that coming.

"Semipor use furry swipe and get down!"

Braviary winces at the multiple swipes but still didn't let go.

"Toss Semipour and push down with aerial ace!"

"Use this chance to attack with scald!" As Braviary plunge own at Sempiour with aerial ace, my pokemon counter with scald. Both ended crashing to the ground and stay unconscious. We return our pokemon and send out another.

"Pignite! I'm counting on you!"

"Eevee! Finish this!"

"Tch, just hope Pignite lasts." I mutter.

"Eevee dig!" Her Eevee quickly digs a tunnel.

"Pignite stand your ground."

They was a tense silence as we figure out where Eevee would strike. We heard a crack.

"Use arm thrust!" I point to the spot behind Pignite.

"Double team follow by shadow ball!"

As my pokemon attacks, Eevee quickly duplicates, causing Pignite to miss then they launch multiple shadow balls at Pignite.

"Use flame charge until you find the real one!"

"Nite!" Pignite burst into flames, charging back and forth at the Eevees until none are left.

"Wha...?" I look frantically at where Eevee could be but they're not there.

"Eevee now!" Suddenly, the brown pokemon pops up under Pignite and takes Pignite down.

"Pignite! Get up and use flamethrower!"

"Quick attack!" Before Pignite could launch, Eevee headbutts his mouth close.

"Shadow ball!"

"Arm thrust!" Both attacks hit and they stood back to have a staring contest. Pignite becomes unstable and fall. His eyes become swirls.

"AND THE WINNER IS MEI! Let's thank them for having a great battle!"

The audience roar with cheers and applauds. I sigh and return my pokemon while Mei pets Eevee before returning her.

_She's pretty strong when she wants to be._

* * *

Mei's POV

I feel so much better now. Those three battles took away my steam.

"Well, that sure was exciting." Cheren says as me, him and Hugh head out. "You two really have changed since our battle back at Aspertia City."

We gave him blank faces then a figure in black passes us.

"What was that?" Hugh asks, narrowing his eyes are the running figure. "I'm going to give chase! Mei, come withe me!"

"E-eh?!" I exclaim. He's giving me a look that says I can't argue back.

"Stop." Someone commands calmly. We look around to see Colress coming out.

"It is not in your business to stick your neck in something that's so dangerous!"

"Dude. I don't even know you." Hugh says, annoyed. "They might have my sister's Purloin!"

He then chased after the figure.

"And...there he goes." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, I'll go as well." Cheren says, fixing his tie and started walking. "I got his back."

I watch as they get further from view and sigh. Colress sigh as well.

"He's being reckless! Does he place so much trust in his pokemon?" Colress asks no one in particular. "That is merely impossible, they are only bond by pokeballs. "

"Trust..." I look at Servine's pokeball in my hand then look ahead and started running after them.

"Where are you going?" Colress shouts. I didn't bother to reply back.

There is a huge sail ship docked at the pier. I look up to see that the sails have the Team Plasma Crest on it and gulp.

_Okay Mei, you can do this. They're now your enemies. _I took a deep breath before stepping on onto the plank and into the ship.

"Seriously? This is your base?" I heard Hugh's mocking tone. I let out Servine, nodding to each other, we sneaked around then saw Hugh shouting and Cheren fixing his tie, preparing to battle. I mentally facepalm, _idiot...he's__ making such a big commotion..._

"Is it me or is it a bit cold in here?" I ask Servine.

'What have we here?" A voice says evilly.

"Servine." I called. My pokemon quickly strike but only to get hit back by a Seviper.

"I think I found something interesting." The female grunt says.

_What...? Does she recognize me? _I frown and furrow my brows.

"Seviper, take care of that pokemon."

"Tch." I lunge forward to cover Servine from being hit by a poison tail. I grimace in pain.

In seconds, I feel my throat being squeezed by something.

"Ngh-!" I couldn't talk.

"Take her." I try struggling against the pokemon's grip but it only tightens it, it feels like the air is being taken out of me. After being dragged into up to the deck, I'm thrown into a room. I support myself up, gasping for air then went for the door but it's locked.

"Ugh..." I clutched my wound, the poison from Seviper takes in effect.

"Look what we have here."

"That voice..." I look fearfully into the room.

"If it isn't Whi-Two." Zinzolin comes into view wearing a purple robe with a Cryogonal hovering next to him.

"How have you been?" He asks in a false sweet done.

I stayed silent and quickly took out my pokeball.

"Ice beam!"

"Electabuzz, thunderbolt!" I send out my pokemon and both attacks hit each other, sending sparks and ice everywhere. I shield myself with my arms as some of the attacks hit near me and luckily, the door.

"Electabuzz return!" I command as I return Electabuzz to his pokeball and began running out.

"Now now, why are you running away?" I heard Zinzolin said calmly. "Cryogonal, stop them!"

Where we're out by the rails of the deck, I could see Hugh and Cheren being cornered at the mast by the grunts.

"Hugh! Cheren!" I called out, getting there attention.

"Ser!" I turn to where I heard Servine's voice. Out of the corner of my eye, Cryogonal send out another ice beam with the purpose to freeze me in my tracks.

"Icebeam!"

Another ice beam collides with Cryogonal's but the impact send me flying off the deck and free falling.

"Servine!" My pokemon called out.

_Tch...The poison's getting to me. _I close my eyes and hope for the worse.

"Well this is interesting." A familiar voice says amusingly. "It's not everyday that a maiden falls into my arms. Am I lucky or what?"

I open my eyes and stare into a smirking face...with a lot of scratches.

"Hehe..." I chuckle weakly. "In your dreams..."

"Can you stand?"

"I-I think..." He puts me down gently. We're standing near the mast of the ship, I flew pretty far.

"Kyouhei!" Hugh exclaims. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry." Kyouhei grins. "I have minor set backs. But we should settle this first."

A Samurott stand by his side.

"Yeah..." Hugh looks back to his surroundings, Emboar by his side. I guess it evolved during this.

"This is so bothersome." Cheren says calmly, fixing his tie.

"Stop your resistance if you don't want harm to these two pokemon." Zinzolin threatens. I widen my eyes, he has Servine pinned down by Seviper.

"Servine!" The poison affected me even more.. "Argh..."

"We'll handle this." Hugh says deadly through grit teeth, extending an arm in front of me to signal to me to not move.

"Kyouhei, I'm going to let my rage run wild so back me up."

Kouhei smile at Hugh and nod.

"Emboar, flame thrower!" Hugh points at Zinzolin.

"Cryogonal, use ice beam!" The fire pushes back at the ice pokemon.

"Samurott, ice beam!"

Kyouhei's pokemon releases the beam, aiming at the deck. The created ice spikes all the way up and everyone had to get out of the way.

"Emboar, arm thrust on Seviper!" The fire pokemon jump up to punch Seviper down.

"Cryogonal use ice beam one more time!"

"Flame thrower!" The flames melt the ice and hits the grandpa snowflake. (I always want to call him that)

"Seviper, poison tail and aim for the Servine!" The female grunt commands.

"Servine block it!" I exclaim. Servine hears my command and got up. Using her tail, Servine blocks the poison tail with leaf blade. In the contact, she starts to glow and grow in size. Where Servine was is now a Serperior.

Relieve spread through my chest. "Thank goodness."

"Stoutland, take care of these grunts with hyper beam."

"Samurott, water pulse!"

"Emboar, flame thrower!"

With everyone attacking, the ship is filled with explosions and smoke. My pokemon manage to return to me through the chaos.

Once the attacks stop, we stood in front of Zinzolin.

"Give it up." Hugh says coldly, cracking his knuckles.

"Aren't you the sage that was stuck in the frozen storage two years ago?" Cheren asks, recognizing him from up close. "Zinzolin was it?"

"YOU!" Zinzolin points to Cheren. "If it weren't for you and your pals, Team Plasma could've ruled Unova two years ago! But just you wait, we'll be at the top in no time!"

"We should tie them up while we have the chance." Kyouhei says with a serious tone.

"Grr...Shadow Triad!" Zinzolin summons. "Get them out of here!"

"We are not yours to command." One of the three ninja figures state as they appear out of no where. "This will be the only exception."

"Whatever, just get them away." Zinizolin says, annoyed.

Within a flash, we're transported back to the pier, but not before one of the Shadow Triads whispers something to me that bring uneasiness.

"What the-!" Hugh says with surprise.

"They're not call the Shadow Triad for nothing..." Cheren comments. "Their superhuman abilities..."

"Mei, you alright?" Kyouhei asks suddenly.

"H-huh...?" I tried to think up of an answer and force a smile.

"Um...I'm...fin..e..." My mind decided to blank out.

"H-hey!"


	13. Chapter 13 - No title

Chapter 13 - No title

**I can't think of any title for this chapter.**

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

Hm...Mei seems to be out of it. I wonder why...

"Mei, you alright?"

"H-huh...?" She snaps out from her thoughts. She seems to take a while to formulate an answer then she smiles but it look forced.

"Um...I'm...fin..e..." She says weakly before beginning her fall to the ground.

"H-hey!" I caught her before she fall to the ground.

"Mei!" Hugh and Cheren has been taken by surprised.

"Ser..." Her Serperior look at her with concern.

I checked her condition. "She's been poisoned for a while now."

The pale Mei is heated up and she is breathing heavily.

"That's not good." Cheren says with worry.

"Hugh, hold her." I said as I pass Mei for Hugh to hold then I search through my bag for medicine that might help. I found some antidote right after and gave some to Mei. After that, her color returned to her face but still felt hot.

"Let's bring her back to the pokemon center to rest." I suggest. Hugh nod in response. We parted with Cheren and make our way to the Driftveil pokemon center.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Hugh points to my face. I wish those scratches weren't visible.

"I got attacked by a wild pokemon." Hehe...that isn't a complete lie. I didn't predict today's event though, I thought that we, as in Looker and I, could track down Colress after catching Genesect. To think I would meet Mei, Hugh and even Cheren again, at least I told Looker to split and search. But why did Team Plasma dock in this area? Is that Colress with them? He did seem to mention their name but not in an approval tone. And those Shadow triad...with their superhuman abilities, couldn't they have just capture us instead of leaving us on the dock?

We took Mei to the pokemon center and had her rest in one of the rooms that the center provides for weary trainers then ask Nurse Joy to heal her pokemon.

I fake a yawn. "If you don't mind me, I'm going to hit the sack. It's been really tiring."

Hugh looks at me blankly before replying with a nod. I enter into a room but instead of sleeping, I waited up to make sure that Hugh also went into his room to sleep. After that I started search through my bag.

"Can't believe it took so much trouble just to catch a pokemon." I mutter, reaching for a pokeball then for my broken Xtransceiver. "Next time, I'm getting a back up."

I slip out of the room in the pokemon center but not before leaving a note for Hugh. As I told Looker, I stopped behind the market building and waited for him. Sooner than I have arrive, my senses pick something up.

I sigh, leaning against the wall with folded arms before speaking. "When dust accumulates..."

"A mountain is form is formed." Finish by Looker's voice. The man in the brown trench coat drops by(literally) by a rope.

"Do we have to do this every time?" I ask nonchalantly, watching Looker rubbing is aching head. Kinda feel bad for him but at the same time, it's amusing. Looker gave me a glare.

"You need to work more on your stealth." I point out. "I can sense you from a mile away."

"Who are you to tell me that?!" Looker blurt out before he can probably stop himself.

"Your higher-up." I smirk, looking down on him. I enjoy seeing him fume over our rankings since I am a higher rank than he is in the International Police.

"Putting that aside," I give him a seriously then hand him the pokeball I took out. "Sent this Genesect to the International Police HQ, ask the researchers to examine the pokemon, and I want a thorough report written on this situation and sent to the HQ."

I notice his bemused look. "Did you get all of that?"

"Y-yeah." He stutter , trying to hide his not-so-confidence voice but it didn't get past me.

I gave him a looming look. "Write it down if you can't remember all that."

"R-roger!" Looker stiffen up and salute me.

"This is why I rather work alone..." I mutter under my breath, making sure Looker didn't hear it. I could have done all of that but splitting the work will be faster and I have my own to-do list.

"Did know he can be so demanding." Looker mutter, not knowing that I can hear him.

"I can hear you." I said with monotone. Looker flinch, looking at me in disbelief.

"What do you expect?" I answer, reading his face. "I been trained in these things."

"Tch." He couldn't say anything back about that.

"Anyways, you can contact me in a few hours." Looker stares blankly at me.

"But wasn't your Xtransceiver broken trying to catch Genesect?"

I take out a light walker middle and proceed to flip it up then catch it. "A magician can fix that."

* * *

Normal POV

Morning had came and Hugh found a piece of note on the front of his room door. He read it, crumbled it up, and toss it in the waste basket.

"That guy, come and go as he please." Grumbled a bad mood Hugh. He then heads to the room where Mei slept and slam the door wide open.

"Oi! Wake up!" There came a screech and a thud. On the floor lie a drowsy Mei who is seats up and rub her eyes.

"Don't you ever knock?" Mei asks with a hint of annoyance. Hugh stare blankly at her then Mei realize what her loud friend had been looking at.

"AAAHHHH! OUT, OUT, OUT!" Screeched an embarrassed Mei, throwing things until Hugh steps out and closes the door.

"S-sorry!" Hugh apologizes hastily. "I forgot that you have a nest for a head!"

"Shut up Qwilfish head!" Mei shouts in reply, quickly fixing her hair and everyday morning routine.

"You could've woken up earlier donut hair!" Hugh counters back against the door. "It's nearly 9 am!"

The girl then opens it, ignore her spike hair friend, and headed for the exit.

"You forgot your pokemon." Hugh says, pointing to the front counter when Nurse Joy is. Mei turns around and picks up her fully healed pokemon then leaves the pokemon center. The girl suddenly realize something as she steps out. How did she get to the pokemon center?

"You were poisoned so Kyouhei gave you an antidote then we brought you to the pokemon center." Answer Hugh from behind who read Mei's facial expression.

"Really?" Mei said, surprised but moments later, yesterday's events replay itself in her head.

"But palm tree left before we woke up." Hugh says with a nonchalant tone as if he knows what Mei is wondering.

The donut hair girl only gets upset and pouts. "Who said I was wondering where he is?"

"Then why are you acting like a kid when I said that?" Hugh smirks. Mei turns away from him, folding her arms.

"Don't make me do it again." She threatens, dark aura looming over her. Hugh gets the hint and stop.

"A-anyways..." Hugh says nervously, changing the subject. "Now that you're all better, I'll be off."

Mei mutters something that Hugh didn't catch but he heard something.

"Sorry what?" The boy asks for her to said it clearer. Mei turn her head to Hugh, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Mei mutter again, glancing away.

* * *

Hugh's POV

I took that by surprise, not by the fact of the 'thanks' but that she is actually kind of cute...wait, what am I saying?!

I hit my head mentally against a wall. She's an absentminded, hopeless scaredy cat who doesn't even want to fight er...unless provoked.

By the time I realize, Mei is giving me a weird look.

"Erm you're welcome!" I said hastily.

"I'll be going now." Mei says, heading out of the city.

* * *

Mei's POV

That Hugh was acting weird...oh well, not my problem. I left Driftveil City and now on Route 6, avoiding some trainers and ending up having to battle them because of the eye to eye contact thing.

Suddenly, I heard the ring of the Xtransceiver. I quickly finish the battle with a trainer's Castform with Eevee as I search through by bag for the lost Xtransceiver.

"Thanks for the battle." I said politely to the trainer even though I wasn't the one that wanted to battle.

"What battle?" Ask Curtis's voice. I had answer the call before I spoke with the trainer.

"Hey Curtis." I greet. "And I was just thanking a trainer for battling."

"Sorry if I called at the wrong time." His voice sounded apologetic.

"Not really, I was just finishing up." I reply causally as I walk on in Route 6. "I should just put this thing where I can see it."

Curtis chuckle at my comment.

"It's not funny!" I pout.

"Sorry sorry!" He apologizes then changes the subject. "By the way, do you know what my job is?"

I was taken aback at the question. How am I supposed to figure that out if I never meet the guy before?

"Am I supposed to take a wild guess?" I ask.

"Sure, who knows, it might be right."

"Then..." I thought for a moment and spoke the first thing that appear in my mind. "Sing-oof!"

I wasn't paying attention to the road and clash with a tree then fell.

"Ow..." I groan, rubbing my face.

"Did something happen again?" Ask Curtis' worried voice.

"Yep...just hit myself against a tree while walking." I reply nonchalantly.

"You sound like it happens all the time." Said an amused Curtis.

" 'Cuz it does." I deadpan. Curtis let out a laugh but it wasn't the mean kind.

"Oops, my co-worker is calling me so I'll end the call now." Curtis says, sounding a bit disappointed. "You're pretty fun the talk to, talk to you later?"

"Sure!" I chirp. "Talk to you later."

With that, the call ended and I put the Xtransceiver back. That Curtis guy doesn't sound that bad, I kind of enjoy having someone to talk to...I'm being to open now...

I felt a droplet on my face and look up to see storm clouds.

"Uh oh." I said flatly. I need to find somewhere to wait out the rain. Looking frantically around, I found a building called the Season Research Lab. Whatever it is, I hope that they let me stay until the rain stop because it's raining Growlithes and Meowths right now.

"Hello...?" I pick into the building to see computers, Deerlings of different colors, and scientists, they look busy. I then recognize the back of the the figure in front of me.

"Cheren?"

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here.**

**Sorry if I have grammatical errors.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Chargestone Cave

Chapter 14 - Chargestone Cave

* * *

The man turn around and indeed, it is indeed Cheren.

"Mei? What are you doing here?" Cheren asks, surprised to see my soak appearance.

"As you can see, it's pouring outside and I needed somewhere to shelter from the rain." I reply calmly. "Can I stay till the rain stop?"

"I don't think these guys will mind." Cheren looks around the room of busy scientists who nod in approval.

"By the way, what are you doing here Cheren?" I ask, walking closer to the computer screen Cheren is looking at.

"I wanted to research why there is a sudden temperature drop in Lacunosa Town." Cheren reply then started typing on the computer keyboard. "It was only a moment but it drop to -58 degrees fahrenheit."

"Say wha-?!" That number shocked me. It could've frozen the town if it stays that cold!

"I found that similar occurrences also happened in Castelia and Driftveil." Cheren added, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen. "It might have something to do with Team Plasma."

I gulp. _This doesn't sound good..._

Somehow, I get the feeling of sudden chillness, not from the cold, from where back in the past though I can't quite put a finger on it. I watch as Cheren work for what seem like hours then an autumn Deerling nudge my leg.

"Hi." I crouch down to pet the pokemon, soon, three other Deerling came to me as well. I also have out Eevee and Electabuzz who are the only ones who won't be bothering anyone with space problem seeing that Braviary need room to fly and Serperior is well...too big now. With the pokemon as company, the wait for the storm to pass didn't take as long as I have anticipated it would, even my clothes dried. Before I know it, the rain stopped and I can finally go back outside.

I bid goodbye the the Deerlings as well as Cheren but I don't think he notice and return my pokemon. Once I got out, puddles of water are everywhere in sight. Raindrops on every plant, it made everything in sight sparkling. It's a pretty sight, for me anyways.

I wasn't paying attention to the road I'm on and clumsily slip on a slippery puddle, almost falling into the stream behind me.

"Eep!" Before I hit the water, Serperior came out and grab me with her tail. My legs lock together as I breath a sigh of relieve then smile at my pokemon.

"I'm getting the feeling that you want to stay out for a reason, not because you don't like the being inside the pokeball."

Serperior widen her eyes at my realization and smirk.

* * *

Serperior's POV

My Mistress must really be careful of her surroundings. But I'm glad she is starting to understand why I'm always refusing to stay inside my pokeball. I hope that get her to be more attentive.

She is really reckless back there, fending off that attack from Serviper for me since it is usually me that protects her from harm. But it makes me happy that she cares about us as her pokemon. She is really growing.

I watch as she trips on slippery grass and I sigh. She will still need someone by her side.

"What's this?" I went over to see what Mistress is looking at. It was of a pokeball shaped in the bushes but I know better than that. I sense an attack coming and pulled Mistress away as the scent of stun spore hit me.

"Ngh..." My body start to become paralyzed. It wasn't a pokeball but a Foongus.

"Serperior! Are you okay?" Mistress asks in concern, coming towards me but I motion her to stay put. I can't put her in any kind of danger.

"Show yourself!" I told the pokemon that is in hiding. The Foogus heard me and pop his head out with an apologetic look.

"S-sorry! I-I got scared and automatically defended myself! I-I w-was lost and... and..."

"T-that's..."

"Oi Foongus, where are ya?" A male voice holler in a distance cutting my Mistress's sentence short.

"That's my trainer!" The Foongus hops out from his hiding place as a man in orange clothing and a lasso in hand.

"Is this Foongus yours?" My Mistress inquire, pointing the the pokemon next to me.

"Ah yeah sorry about that." The man put on a sheepish grin. "Looks like he stunned your Serperior."

He knelt down and gave me Cheri berry. "It'll get rid of that Paralysis of yours."

Once I take it, my body immediately felt relaxed.

"Foongus got separated from me while I was taking a patrol of the area." The Foongus hop to the man's side.

"Patrol?"

"I'm a ranger." He points to himself. "The name's Richard."

"My name's Mei."

"I know, you want to battle? It looks like your pokemon is well trained."

Of course, I happily oblige but Mistress is more that hesitant to do so.

"Um...I-I don't know..."

I sigh and nudge her, signaling I want to battle. She looks nervously at me before accepting the battle. I don't know why but I feel like Mistress knows what she is doing during battles despite her personality.

* * *

Mei's POV

After battling Richard, he gave me some berries that will heal my pokemon up. Now I learn that berries can heal pokemon's status as well as a healthy snack.

I continue onward but only to be stopped by a loud out cry.

"Kawbraa!"

"Huh?!" I look around to see who had made it. Suddenly, I saw a swift shadow jumping her and there before stopping in from of me with a gust of wind. I look with wide eyes at what is in front of me. Staring into the golden yellow eyes with my aqua blue ones, I felt a spark within me. The pokemon is none other than Cobalion and he is staring tensely back at me as if searching for something.

AS sudden as he came, Cobalion disappear all the same but I heard a voice in my head.

_'We'll be watching you.'_

I stand rooted in shock. Who said that? Why would they watch me? Who are 'we'? What does Cobalion want?

Serperior have a look of concern on her face as she snaps me out of my faze.

Hehe..." I laugh nervously. "I'm fine, let's go."

...

I look straight at the dark entrance, eye twitch.

A cave...you gotta be kidding me. A cave. Of all the places, maybe not a mountain, it has to be a cave. I place a hand on my face.

"Ugh...and the sun's setting too..." I mutter. Either way, it's going to be dark. I started panicking.

"It's going to get dark! A giant monster will definitely try to sneak up on me!" I hold my head, trying to decide what to do. "What do I do?!"

I felt a tap and I suddenly jump it fright. "Who's there?!"

In truth, it was only Serperior trying to tell me something. She points to the sky of dark clouds.

I sigh in exasperation. "Don't tell me it's going to rain again!"

It did.

"Fine! I'll go in!" I voice my thoughts out loud and ran straight in with my eyes closed, Serperior following behind. With eyes closed, I bump into something but I didn't fall. I open them to see that it was someone. I stare at the familiar green hat and short blonde hair.

The girl looks at me with a startle. "Mei?"

"H-hi...Bianca..."

"Are you going to Mistralton city?" She asks kindly.

"If it's the next town then yeah." I reply blankly then look around, it's not as dark as I expected. The stones glow a light blue color with electricity surging through.

"This is Chargestone Cave." Bianca explains. "It's known to have a strong magnetic field here and there are stones that are electrically charge which makes them float. Isn't this place pretty?"

I nod in astonishment.

"Oh! I almost forgot that I'm here to research something!" Bianca exclaims. "Mei, Mistralton City is at the other end of the cave and make sure you don't get lost!"

With that, she hurried off. I exchange looks with Serperior.

"That was interesting..."

Even though I know it's nighttime, I don't exactly feel sleepy or anything so I decided to go through the cave.

"AAHHHH!" I scream for dear life. "BUUGGGGSSS!"

I had ran into a group of Joltiks and Galvantulas and immediately ran off without a second thought. I don't know where I'm going, all I have on my mind is to get away from them. That is probably the worst thing I ever did.

By the time I stop, I don't have the slightest clue to where I am.

"S-Serperior...?" Looking frantically around, my pokemon is no where to be found. I have lost her completely in that panic attack.

"Serperior?!" My voice echo throughout the cave but no other sound return to me. My legs wobble and couldn't support me anymore. Tears started to coming to my eyes as I panic about what to do.

I calm myself down and shake away all my nerves and bad feelings then stand up again. Only thing in my mind now is to look for Serperior and nothing else.

Memorizing the twist and turns as I pass through them, I dart my eyes everywhere and put my ears in use. On a bridge in the cave, I heard some strange nonsense being hollered but I have no idea or who it came from.

* * *

Normal POV

As the girl concentrate of searching for her starter, someone notices her.

"...That girl..." The figure mutter to himself. "She looks just like..."

He shakes off the thought. "That's not possible is it?"

When he had voiced out his thoughts, he didn't know that there is someone in this cave but he was wrong. The figure watch as the the girl runs aimlessly around the cave.

"Serperior!" Mei cry out as she sees her pokemon laying on the ground by a corner, paralyzed and injured. Then a group of Galvantulas and Joltiks comes her faced them with an unusual calm air.

The figure watches her from his hiding spot thought he would've step in if he hadn't notice how calm the girl is.

"Braviary, aerial ace!" She commands, letting out her flying type. In one hit, the Braviary charges through the group of wild pokemon like an arrow. Then treated her injured pokemon.

The figure have a smirk on his face. "She knows how to handle things with a calm face..."

The smirk faded, replace by a solemn frown. Using the item escape rope, he disappear from the cave.

* * *

Mei's POV

I sit next to Serperior, trying to nurse her.

"Serperior..." I shouldn't have run away like that. She was trying to fight those bug types off but ended up being wounded.

_Lord N...what should I do?_

Braviary landed next to me with a look of worry at Serperior then motion towards my bag. I search it for berries and potions them give them to the grass type pokemon.

Serperior look at me weakly then try to move.

"Don't try anything." I said sternly, spraying on the potion and feed her a Cheri berry. "Just sleep."

For the rest of the night, I call out all my pokemon and feed them some pokemon food and sleep closely together. I stroke Serperior's head thinking of various things before falling to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Lost and Lost Again

Chapter 15 - Lost and Lost again

* * *

Mei's POV

"Mei! Wake up!"

"Whuh...?" I ask groggily. My blurry vision beginning to clear and I saw Bianca shaking me.

"Bianca...?"

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" Bianca relaxes and sits back as my Pokémon beginning to wake up from their slumber.

"I thought you got hurt or something when I found you sleeping!"

I rub my eyes. "No...I was just sleeping."

Bianca giggles. "I know that now!"

I take me a while for me to adjust to my surrounding. Right...I'm still in Chargestone cave. My Xtransceiver flashes the time 7:26 am when I check it.

"You slept through the whole night." Bianca says when she saw me look at the time.

I yawn and stretch, then look at Serperior. "I ran around the cave and got separated with Serperior."

"What happened?" Bianca asks in surprise.

"Um..." I explain the situation last night to Bianca with embarrassment flooding my cheeks.

"You shouldn't have left your Pokémon like that." Bianca scowls."That's not what a trainer should do."

"I know...It was my fault, I wasn't thinking." I hang my head in shame. "Sorry Serperior."

My starter nuzzles me in forgiveness.

"I'll do better next time." I pat her headand Bianca smiles cheerfully.

"Now that we settle that, let's go to Mistralton City!"

I look around with an empty stare then level with Bianca's eyes. "But...where are we?"

Bianca freezes in shock of realization. "Uh..."

"You're lost too?!"

"Sorry!" Bianca clasp her hands in front of her in apology. "I was so into my research that I didn't pay attention to where I was going! And then I found you!"

"You spent the whole night researching?"

She nods. I scratch my head, trying to think of something. Suddenly, images of the twist and turns I made last night flows back in my head.

An imaginary light bulb light up on my head. "That's it!"

"What what?" Bianca perks up. I return all of my Pokémon before speaking.

"I think I know the way out!"

"Really?!" Bianca suddenly jumps up and down as if she is a kid that just got ice cream.

We walk through Chargestone cave, trying to see if we can find our way out. We encounter a few wild Pokémon but we knock them out with ease.

By mid-day, at least that's what my watch said, we made it out.

"Finally!" Bianca and I sat down in exhaustion from the walking and battling.

"We're out!" Bianca chirps. "Now...I'm..gonna take *yawn* a nap..."

"B-Bianca!" I exclaim, trying to wake her up. "Wake up! The pokemon center is right there!"

I point at the building close by while trying to keep Bianca awake.

"Nighty night..." Bianca says drowsily before going off to dreamland.

I groan and lift her onto my back and headed for the building. I put Bianca to sleep in a room in the pokemon center then asks Nurse Joy to heal my Pokémon. I sat down on a lobby couch resting my feet.

After some time waiting, my Pokémon are done healing and I thanked Nurse Joy before heading out. Before I get any further, I saw someone in a white lab coat. The woman saw and greeted me.

"You must be Mei!" I nod idly.

"It's so nice to talk to you in person!" Prof. Juniper smiles broadly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I reply simply.

"Since you're in Mistralton City, are you going to challenge its gym?"

I nod in response.

"I would love to see you and your Pokémon in battle but I have to go to Celestial Tower to research." Prof. Juniper says with a hint of disappointment. "How about you come and tell me all about it after? And will you tell Skyla to delay my plane trip for a bit because I'm going to Celestial Tower?"

"Um...sure." I said blankly.

"Okay, thanks Mei!" She waved a goodbye and left for Route 7. I went to the runway for planes and found a warehouse at the very end and a woman standing impatiently in front.

"Um...are you Skyla?" I ask of her. She turns to me.

"Yep! Are you a challenger?"

"Mhm."

"Could you wait a while, I needed to take someone on a plane trip but she is nowhere in sight." Skyla says with annoyance.

"About that..." I told her what Prof. Juniper told me to ask of her which makes her pout.

"That professor! I don't even know if she is just laid back or serious!"

She then cheers up. "Oh well, c'mon into the gym and we'll start the challenge!"

I follow her in to feel a huge gust of wind blowing against me. There is a battle field in the middle with Skyla going to the trainer box opposite of me.

"Ready?" After I nod she send out her Swoobat.

"Electabuzz!" My Pokémon materializes and start.

"Acrobatics!"

"Counter head on with thunder punch!" As Swoobat comes closer to my Pokémon, she is hit by a full of thunder punch.

"Use attract while you can!" Just as Electabuzz is finish, hearts swarm around him. Soon he is encased by them and heart-shaped eyes appear on his face.

"Electabuzz, thunderbolt!" I command but he didn't listen. I notice that he is swooning over Swoobat.

"Electabuzz, snap out if it!" I said in panic but my Pokémon looks like he is not snapping out anytime soon.

Skyla smirk. "Swoobat, heart stamp!"

"Electabuzz! Dodge it!" And again, he didn't listen to my command and I begin to become frustrated.

"Arcobatics once more!"

"Return!" I call before my Pokémon could get hit.

"Eevee!" I sent out my second Pokémon. "Use bite!"

Eevee charges at the flying type, head first.

"Attract!" As hearts encase Eevee, the little brown Pokémon jumps and bite Swoobat.

"What?!" Skyla say in alarm.

It's my turn to smirk. "Sorry but Eevee is a female! Now shadow ball!"

With that hit, Swoobat collapse to the ground with swirly eyes. Skyla clenches her teeth and return her Pokémon.

"Skarmory!" A bird Pokémon with steel like armor appear in the air. "Use steel wing!"

"Dodge it!" Eevee did manage to dodge but Skyla's Pokémon only turn around to hit her the second time making my Pokémon cry in pain.

"Eevee, stand and use shadow ball!"

"Beat it back with another steel wing and follow it up with air cutter!" Eevee's shadow ball is bounced back by Skarmory's wings and sends her flying then air cutters are send her way.

"Eevee! Send multiple shadow balls to block the air cutter!" My Pokémon send as much as possible but still got hit. Some of her shadow balls did manage to hit Skarmory in the process. Eevee fell down unconscious.

I return Eevee and send back out Electabuzz who gave an apologetic look for what happened earlier.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault. Now use thunderbolt!"

"Dodge with agility!"

"Paralyze Skarmory with thunder wave!" Once Skarmory dodge the electric attack, she is immediately hit by another, causing paralysis.

"Now thunderbolt one more time!"

"Do your best to dodge it!" Skarmory tried but Paralysis got him and thunderbolt hits it's mark.

"Finish this with thunder punch!"

"Try to block with steel wing!" The fist and the wing clash, none of them move an inch but in the end, Elecatabuzz push the flying and steel type down. Skarmory is found unable to continue.

"Swanna you're up!" Skyla sends out her last Pokémon after thanking and return Skarmory. "Use air slash!"

"Thunderbolt!" The attacks pass each other and hit its relative target. Electabuzz came out with barely any scratch while Swanna took a huge hit as well as paralyzed by the effect of thunderbolt.

"Swanna, heal with roost."

"Stop her with another thunderbolt!" The electric type doesn't move. I suddenly realize air slash's effect – it has a chance of flinch the target it is hit by.

"Water pulse!" Skyla says after Swanna is healed.

"Electro ball!"

The water sphere and the electric sphere pushes each other, ending up in a draw.

"Use a full power discharge!"

"Swanna, dodge it!" The Pokémon flies around the battle field to avoid the electricity but the discharge hits all around the field, eventually, Swanna got zapped.

"Swa!" Swanna cry in pain before falling down. I thank Electabuzz for the battle as Skyla return her Swanna.

"You were great!" Skyla compliments. She walks over to me and hand me the Jet badge.

"Thanks, I'm going to find Prof. Juniper now."

"Go tell her to hurry okay?" She says with a wink. I nod and ran out of the gym towards Route 7 though it's getting late.

...

After some time in Route 7 I find it...very confusing... There are balance beams and tall grass everywhere. Eventually, I got lost in my defense, the tall grass higher than me so I couldn't see which way I'm going.

I grab a fistful of hair in frustration. "UGH!"

_If I don't find Prof. Juniper soon, it's going to be night time!_

All of a sudden, Curtis's Xtransceiver is ringing. Again, I try to find it in my bag as it continues ringing. That's it! I'm going to strap it around the handle of my bag when I found it!

"Hello, Curtis?" I said, finally got it out.

"Hi Mei! Were you having trouble finding my Xtransceiver again?" He says with amusement.

"So what if I was?" I pout. He chuckles.

"Where are you at the moment?"

"Lost in Route 7." I answer bluntly. He lets out another laugh.

"I can really imagine you do that!"

My cheeks begin turning fiery red. "It's so not hilarious."

"Sorry sorry." He apologizes. "Oh, I think I found a date that I'm off from work."

"When?"

"Do you think you can make it to Nimbasa amusement park this Saturday?"

I thought for a moment. Today is only Monday so I have time, and I can always ask Braviary to fly me over there.

"I think I can."

"Great, meet you in front of the Ferris wheel ride?"

"Sure but...remind later on in the week. I might forget."

"Don't worry, I will. I have to go, it's great talking to you!"

"See ya." I end the call and look around my surrounding again. For a split second, I forgot that I was lost.

"Just where am I?" I ask aloud then decided to jump. In the distance, I can see a house and I headed in that direction.

_I hope I'm going the right way..._

After a few minutes of scurry through the tall grass and encountering some Pokémon, I made it to where the house is. I'm going to make this my land mark and headed pass the house. I just hope I'm still in the same route...

Half a hour pass and I'm back in tall grass again. My eye twitch. _This is ridiculous!_

I heard rustling, not wanting to wait to find out if it's a human or a Pokémon, I ran in away aimlessly since I don't want to battle neither right now.

For some reason, I trip over nothing and fell into a prickly bush with a thud.

"OW!" Well that sends some Pidoves flying.

* * *

**I'll end it for now. Sorry if this is a bad place to end it.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Cold? Nah, Scared? Yes

Chapter 16 - Cold? Nah, Scared? Yes

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

I sat atop a tree in mid-day, thinking back to the conversation last night.

-Flashback-

_After getting back my newly upgraded Xtransceiver from the Magician, I paid him, then started towards my next destination. I took out a memory chip and input back all the data I had lost during the battle. Good thing I have it on back up, if not, all that investigating would've been gone to waste._

_'I need some explanation.' I read a journal entry I acquired before Colress attacked me and Looker._

_ I return back to the open of Driftveil city and headed for the house up the hill. There is still light within the building. Good._

_I knock on the door and wait for someone to open it. The one who opens is a man who wears the old Team Plasma uniform._

_"May I help you?"_

_"I have business with Rood." I said in a serious tone, showing the man my police badge. He immediately leads me in where I saw an old man in brown robes sitting by a table talking to two woman. From what I gathered, the pink hair woman is Anthea and the blonde is Concordia._

_"Are you Rood, who used to be one of the seven sages in Team Plasma?"_

_The three turn their attention to me seemingly to wonder who I am._

_"I'm from the International Police." I said calmly, showing the badge again. "I need to discuss two things with you and possibly you two as well, will you please cooperate?"_

_Anthea and Concordia exchange concern looks._

_"It depends." The blonde says cautiously._

_"Have a seat." Rood offers which I took because I think it'll take a while._

_"First, I encountered a sage of the current Team Plasma by the name if Zinzolin." Their expression switch to surprise._

_"He said that Team Plasma shall rise to the top again. From what I know of two years ago, they needed the dragon of truth in order to do so but N, who is the hero of ideals was defeated by the hero of truth and his dragon. Both of them disappeared after." I said, tapping through my brain's knowledge. "So how do they intend to succeed this time with both dragons no where to be found?"_

_There is a tense silence before Rood breaks it._

_"They are likely going after the third dragon."_

_"The third...?" That caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"_

_"It was during that faithful battle between the dragon of truth and of ideal that a third dragon intercepted and tried to stop them, of course, upon the request of a girl. I still remember the sudden coldness I felt that day."_

_"Girl...? Sudden coldness...?" I raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue._

_"After the battle, the girl was never found, Zekrom and Reshiram had disappear along with their heroes but the ice dragon remains. But of course, it didn't take long for the mighty dragon return to it's place of slumber. I'm sure they are after it."_

_"Do you know of it's name and where it is?"_

_Rood nod. "Kyurem."_

_"I see..." I then press a button on my Xtransceiver and a screen is cast into the air. I browse through it and show the three the journal entry I had read._

_"The second thing I want to talk about is this." Concordia and Anthea gasp once they saw and read it. _

_I look at them curiously. "Do you know something of these two...girls and how they ended up like that?"_

_"How could we not." The two look solemnly down. "Those two...they were like that when we found them."_

_"...White and Whi-two."_

-End-

I just don't understand... this is far more complicated than I anticipated.

Two humans, kids in fact, trapped in a forest of ice, frozen in blocks of ice as well... coming out with no memories whatsoever? That doesn't seem possible, they should've been dead. Two young girls should not have been able to survive in that cold temperature despite whatever theory that scientist come up with with the possibility of being frozen in time by ice. I have my doubt, even if it does work. If someone to experience a rapid change in temperature after being defrost, their bodies will not hold out.

And from what they said, the girls come out with out a trace of coldness within their body and woke up within a few minute of time is just abnormal. And what do they mean the ice simply disappear as if it was never there and the forest return to a lush green?

White...White...where have I...of course!

According to the sources I found, White had her past with Team Plasma but did not have the same belief as them...But I never heard of Whi-two before...

"Whi-two..." How come that name reminds me of someone? It's as like my gut is telling me it's...

"Kyouhei, what are you doing here?"

I snap out of my trance and look down into a distance to see Marshall, the fighting type elite four. Right, of course I'm going to bump into him, I'm next to Twist Mountain! Hm...just realized I been in the same spot for the whole day already.

"Just thinking." I reply calmly.

"How is the investigation?"

"It's starting to give me a headache." I wince at the prick of pain that all the thinking is giving me.

"You should relax once in a while you know." Marshall says in a wise note. "It's better to release the stress."

"I wonder how..." I lean my head against the tree I'm still on, closing my eyes. "How's training?"

"It's going fairly well." He reply in monotone. All of a sudden, I heard someone approaching follow by a thud and a scream.

"Who was that?" Marshall wonder aloud.

I chuckle. I know those actions far too well. Jumping off, I went to search of for the source. It didn't take long, she was really close by. The girl is sitting with teary eyes as there are thorns all over her. Her current condition does make me pity her.

I look at her with amusement. "You look...pretty."

* * *

Mei's POV

"You look...pretty."

I look up to see a familiar face grinning with amusement.

"So funny." I retort as I shake off the thorns. "Ow!"

"That's gonna be more painful if you take them off that way."

"You know a faster way to take them off my hair?" I said, a bit annoyed then point to my hair that still have a bit of thorn left.

Kyouhei sighs with a smile and helped me. "You don't seem happy to see me."

"Should I be?" I ask bluntly.

"That hurts you know." Kyouhei says with a hurt tone but I'm sure it's just an act.

"Yeah, hurts you more than me." I said sarcastically. I'm in no mood for this. "Where am I?"

"Twist mountain." Someone behind Kyouhei.

"Who are you?" I ask in monotone.

"This guy is Marshall, he's overlooking who enters Twist mountain." Kyouhei introduces. The muscle man look me over.

"You have potential but if you were heading for the mountain then I cannot allow you."

"Trust me, I wasn't."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kyouhei asks, putting band aids on my arm.

"I got lost while searching for Celestial Tower." Hearing that made him smirk. That's not good...at all.

"You do know what that is right?"

I give him a questioning look. "Um...no?" That made his mischievous wider. Kyouhei leans in close enough to give me an eerie whisper.

"It's a graveyard." Upon hearing that I turn pale.

"W-WHAT?!" I shriek. "A-a..."

"Yelp!" He says cheerfully.

"Why does Prof. Juniper have to be researching there?!" I said aloud, mostly to myself.

"It's close by, I'll go with you!" Kyouhei cheers then starts dragging me away. "We'll be seeing you later Marshall!"

He waves back at us.

"W-wait! I-I don't want to go!" I whine.

"You can't run from me you know." He says cheerfully.

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

"Here we are." Mei and I stand in front of a tower.

"How did I even miss this?" She asks aloud. I shrug.

"Let's go in then." And she...agrees with no whining. Now that's a phenomenon.

"That's a first, you're not whining before going in." I tease. 'The world must be ending soon."

She shot me a glare before muttering, "I wonder where Prof. Juniper is..."

"Why not call her over the Xtransceiver?" I suggest. I wait as she calls the Professor.

"Prof. Juniper says that she is heading to the top of the tower."

"The top?" Mei nods affirmatively.

"Hm...it's gonna take a while to get there considering how high this place is and it's getting dark too."

"I-I c-can manage..." She tries her best to brave a smile. That's kinda cute...wait what? Ugh, I have no time for these kind of things.

"Stay close okay?" I order. She nods and as we ascend the stairs, she held onto the back of my jacket.

...

Sometime after heading up

...

"It's dark..." Mei squeaks.

"Then it's a good thing I have a flashlight with me." I said cheerfully, taking it out from my bag and turning it on. "Hey Mei...Huh?"

I turn around and she is no where to be found.

"Did she get lost already?" I sweatdrop.

"AAAHHHH!" Now that sounds like Mei. I search around, running towards where I heard the scream last.

"Mei?" I call out and look around with the flashlight. Then I found her panicking against a wall as her Serperior stands over some knocked out ghost types. Did she do that in a panic attack?

"Mei, are you-" She suddenly lunges herself at me, burying her face in my chest as she shakes in fear. Well now...I feel awkward.

"I-I was so scared..." Mei finally squeak out. I find myself hugging her back and comforting her. Could she really be part of Team Plasma?

"Just stay calm." I patted her on the back. We stayed in that position for sometime as silence settles in.

"So...wanna let got of me now?" I ask, breaking the silence first. I got no answer.

"Mei?" I looked at her and found out that she's asleep.

...You got to be kidding me.

* * *

**I'm getting writer's block...so don't expect me to update anytime soon sorry. :/**


	17. Chapter 17 - Plane-phobia

Chapter 17 - Plane-phobia

**Guest and MissFairyTailLover - thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like the story so far! ^-^**

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

I return Serperior to Mei's pokeball after reassuring the pokemon I'll take care of her.

I sigh as I carry Sleeping Beauty up to the top of Celestial Tower. Her head resting on my shoulder as I walk on, she's lighter than I expected. Upon reaching the top, I meet Prof. Juniper.

"Hello there." She greets.

"Hello, my name is Kyouhei." I respond back.

"It's a pleasure to talk to you in person!" She says happily then notices Mei sleeping on my back. "Did she fell asleep?"

"Eh...She got chased by ghost type pokemon and fell asleep after I found her."

Prof. Juniper chuckle in amusement. "You seem to care about her."

...No...not really. Or...maybe...NO! Do not even think that! I shake my head of the thought.

"We're just friends." I reply indifferently then changes the subject. "Why are we here?"

"Oh I was just doing some research and somehow wounded up on top of this tower."

I then feel Mei beginning to stir.

* * *

Mei's POV

"What's...going on...?" I ask drowsily as I lift my head up from a comfortable spot. All I see in front of me is spiky brown hair.

"Hey there sleepy head." Kyouhei turns around and smirk. I widen my eyes and turn different shades of red before yelling and hitting him unconsciously.

"LET ME OFF YOU FLIRT!" I demand in a frenzy. "YOU CREEP! YOU PERVERT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHI-"

"Ow-! Hey-! I get it!" He grunts at my continuous pounding. "Well then, off you go!"

I scream as I toppled off onto the ground, hard. "OW!"

"Happy?" Kyouhei asks, a bit peeved - I wonder why...

"No..." I reply grimly, rubbing my behind as it hurts from hitting cement.

"Mei!" I notice that the Professor is in front of us, an amuse look on her face.

"Oh! Professor Juniper!" I said, forgetting my pain. "Skyla told me to tell you to hurry."

"Oh dear." The Professor says, seemingly troubled."I was so into my research that I forgot to check on the time!'

"Then let's get going!" I said, about to head off until I realized it's dark. I freeze on the spot then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn to meet Kyouhei's face.

"Don't worry, we'll be right behind you." He assures. I look back at the staircase and take a deep breath before going down.

After some trips and falls, screaming and running as if my life depends on it, we made it out.

"WE'RE OUT!" I cheer, dashing out from where we had enter but only to collide with something.

"Ow...watch it!" Okay, not something, it's _someone. _Even in the dark, I manage to make out the face. It's Hugh and he doesn't look happy.

* * *

Hugh's POV

I can't believe that Marshall didn't let me into Twist Mountain and didn't even want to battle me! I mean c'mon! Where else am I supposed to go!

I grumble about as I make my way back to Mistralton city.

"THIS STINKS!"

"WE"RE OUT!"

"Huh?" That scream...it's sounds like Mei's. I turn towards the direction of a tower just in time to be in a collision with somebody.

"Ow...watch it!" I snap angrily after I got hit to the ground.

"Hugh?"

I open my eyes upon hearing my name to find that our faces are a few inches from each other. We stare blankly at each other for a few seconds before I realized what position we're in.

"Uh..." My face flushed deep red at the implication we're in, good thing it's dark, I rather not let anyone see me like that. "Mind...getting off me?"

"EEEKKKK!" She sudden shrieks. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wait wha-" Next thing I know, I got punched in the face. "OW!"

I sat up and rub my face before barking at Mei. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Oh hey Hugh." said someone from behind her. Even in the dark, I can recognize that hair style.

"Hey palm tree."

* * *

Mei's POV

My heart couldn't stop beating so fast. My face is really steamed. I mean, we're THIS close to each other!

I panicked and accidentally hit Hugh in the face. I should really stop doing that.

"Who's this?" Prof. Juniper asks upon seeing Hugh arguing with Kyouhei.

"Qwilfish head." Kyouhei reply.

"Qwilfish head?" Prof. Juniper asks in confusion.

"Palm tree that's not my name!" Hugh retorts. "The name's Hugh!"

"Ah, I heard about you from Cheren and Bianca."

"What are you doing here anyways Hugh?" I ask.

"Marshall wouldn't let me go to Twist Mountain so I was going to go back to Mistralton city." Hugh reply with annoyance.

"Oh that reminds me!' Prof. Juniper says. "I would like you to meet someone in Opelucid City."

"Opelucid City?" The three of us chimed.

"Yes, since Twist Mountain is blocked off then let's get a lift from Skyla but will stop at Lentimas Town. What do you say?"

"Fine with me." Hugh says.

"Who are we meeting?" I ask.

"I'll tell you once we made our stop." She says, walking ahead so that we have to follow her.

Opelucid City...now have I heard someone said that before...

...Oh no.

Time lapse

"PROFEESSSORRR!" Skyla screams as soon as she sees us. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"I'm so sorry, Skyla!" The Professor gives her an apologetic smile. "I lost track of time!"

"Skyla Hmph'ed.

"I hope if you don't mind these three coming along." Prof. Juniper points to us three.

"..." Skyla have an indifferent look. "Fine fine, let's go. I don't have all da-night you know."

And so, we got on Skyla's plane and we took off.

"..." I curl up in my seat. I. Hate. This. So. Much. This is ridiculous, why did I even agree to ride on this stupid thing? I hate heights, I hate planes, I hate everything about it!

"Something wrong?" Kyouhei asks, noticing my behavior.

"Why are you all balled up?" Hugh asks after that. They both look concern.

"..." I didn't answer, I'm too paranoid to answer them.

* * *

Normal POV

"Oh! I remember now!" Kyouhei says suddenly after see Mei in that state.

"What?" Hugh asks.

"Mei's scare of heights." He said rather cheerfully. "But...she's never this scared..."

"P-plane..." Mei manages to speak.

"Huh?"

Mei went silent again and shaking violently.

"Uh...we should calm her down." Kyouhei suggests. When the two boys got close, Mei started to react.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She begin to stir in her seat.

"Kids, is some wrong back there?" call Prof. Juniper from the front.

"Just trying to calm Mei down!" Kyouhei reply back. "She's having a panic attack about planes or something!"

"A little help here?" Hugh calls out while dodging Mei's fists.

"Okay, on the count of three, we each grab one of her arm and pin her down." Kyouhei plans it all out. Hugh nods.

"One...two...THREE!" Within one shot, the two boys lunges at the panicking Mei and pin her down on the chair. She tries to struggle free but to no avail.

"MEI!" Both of them exclaim. "CALM DOWN!"

"W-what...?" The brunette snaps out from her frenzy and look up to see two faces close to her. She then turn red. "IIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

PUNCH!

"OW!" Both of the boys exclaim.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS!" She shouts randomly after she had punch the two unknowingly.

"Cool it donut head!" Hugh barks back. "We were only trying to help you!"

"Calm down both of you." Kyouhei says calmly, putting a hand on both teens' shoulders.

"Hmph." Hugh folds his arm and jerk his head away.

"Okay so what about planes Mei?" Kyouhei asks.

"Planes...?" The brunette stares blankly at him before realizing, again, where they are. "WE'RE ON A PLANE?!"

"What do you think we're on airhead?" Hugh retorts.

"We're on a plane, we're on a plane, we're on a plane..." Mei started to panic again, thinking about all the wrongs that could happen. The visor boy sighs before putting his hands on hi shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Mei, look at me." He said with seriousness. The girl slowly looks up and into the boy's chocolate brown eyes.

"What are so bad about planes?" His voice as clear as possible with a tint of gentleness.

"B-bad...?" Her voice quiver. "What's so bad? EVERYTHING! The turbulence makes your heart jump out, sometimes you fell like you're falling, it;s like a rollercoaster, it's so high up, you stay cramped up in a seat the whole time, you never know what might happen, the engine might fail, we might get attacked by some random powerful pokemon, we might get shot down, HOW CAN SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVEN FLY?! I-"

"WE GET IT!" Hugh interjects. "We can't even understand you when you said all faster than a Yanmega can beat its wings!"

Kyouhei chuckles in amusement. "All in one breath too. This must be a world record."

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SO CALM?!" Mei screams, shaking again.

"We're not as hopeless as you." Hugh says bluntly.

"Is that really what you should say right now?" Kyouhei asks of his spiky hair friend. Hugh just grunts.

"Okay, time for you to calm down and sleep on it." The visor boy concludes, pushing Mei into a seat.

"How can I sleep here?!" Mei exclaims in disbelief.

"Either that or stay awake all night." The brunette boy deadpans.

"On the plane." Hugh adds with a smirk.

"...But I'm not sleepy...at all."

"Are you nocturnal or something?' Hugh asks. "Sleep or you'll annoy the hell out of us! We want to sleep too!"

"But-" Kyouhei interrupts her by slamming a hand beside Mei's head as he leans in close to her face.

"We can do it the easy way or the hard way." A mischievous smile forms on his face. "Which one do you want?"

"W-wha..." Mei's face started to turn a deep shade of red. He leans close to her ears and whispers something. She froze on the spot but manage a remote nod after a minute or two.

"What did you do?" Hugh ask, blankly.

"Just told her a life-threatening threat if she doesn't go to dreamland." He says nonchalantly as he sits down in another seat.

"...now that's cold."

"And I thought you didn't care." A smirk form on Kyouhei's face as he teases Hugh.

"I...I Don't!" Hugh denies with all his might. "I'm going to sleep." With that, the Qwilfish head doze off.

Kyouhei's smirk slowly fades into a frown as he turns to Mei._  
_


	18. Chapter 18 - Contact

Chapter 18 - Contact

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! ****And yikes! School's coming closer! Noooo!**

* * *

_"Where...am I?" I ask aloud as I am currently floating in the dark...at least I feel like I am floating since I can feel any solid ground below my feet._

_"I-it's...so dark..." I whimper, shaking. I try to remember what happened before I came here. _

_"I was in a plane..." My eyes widen and I start panicking. "DID THE PLANE CRASH?! DID I DIE?! I KNEW PLANES ARE NEVER GOOD FOR ANYTHING!"_

_I then hear someone giggling, it sounds like a girl's voice. "W-who's there? K-Kyouhei? H-Hugh?" I know the voice came from a girl's but I couldn't help but to call those two names out._

_Suddenly, I feel a chilling feeling surrounding me. I wrap myself and rub my arms to get warmth._

_"Oops! Sorry, I'm still working out the bugs!" apologizes the voice. _

_...What?_

_"B-bugs?" I said, letting out a frosty breath. Suddenly, light appear before me and the chilling feeling disappear._

_"And no, you did not die, we're in a dream right now. To be specific, in your dream." The source of the voice came from the light, it then morph and take shape. I can make out a human figure before the light blinds me and I have to put my hand in front of my to protect my eyes._

_"I so happy to finally meet you!" I put my hand down to look onto...a girl? She looks to be no more than two years older than me and we have similar appearances, such as chocolate brown hair but tied up in a high ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. She also wear a pink and white cap while I have a visor. She was beaming at me with a warm smile._

_"W-who are you?" I detect a flicker of sad eyes before it switch to cheerfulness._

_"Hm...that, I cannot tell you just yet." She taps a finger to her chin. "I still can't believe it works!" She cheers suddenly._

_"What works?" I ask, a little scared._

_"Finally being able to contact you!" She said with eagerness. She seem to have a sister-like aura to me, with that gentle tone and her soft expression when she looks at me._

_"D-do you know me?" I stutter. "A-are you a g-ghost?!"_

_"Ghost?" She reply blankly then stiffen a giggle. "For now, you can say that. I'm not really dead but I'm not in this world either."_

_I widen my eyes bewilderment and start to panic, my heart throbbing loudly, I hold onto my head and shrink in my spot._

_"There's no reason to be afraid Mei." She comforts, patting my head to calm me down. I feel as if I know her from somewhere but I can't remember where exactly._

_"...Or is it Whi-two?" She asks me. I freeze on the spot when I heard that name. Several questions run through my head. Just who is she? How does she know that name? Where did she heard that from? Is she part of Team Plasma? What does she want from me? Should I be trusting her?_

_"Enough." She said sternly yet softly as if able to read that I'm panicking on the inside. "I just want to talk to you that's all. You'll find those answers sooner or later."_

_...Wait, she read my mind?_

_"I am now." She stick out a playful tongue. "Though all those questions were written on your face. By the way, who were those two that you shouted out? They sound like boy names."_

_I just stare at the girl, not knowing if I should say anything or not. "Um...they're...just friends of mine."_

_She giggle. "Are you sure about that?" I turn crimson and stutter out a 'p-positive.' She smirks at my answer before her expression turns serious._

_"Mei, we leave this place, I need to tell you to be careful." She warns. _

_"What are yo-" The surroundings became unstable and begin to shatter._

_"Looks like you're going to wake up." she mutters sadly then turn to me to embrace me, which caught me by surprise._

_"I'm really glad that you're safe." The girl said, pulling me away to see my face. "If you have anything on your mind, you can always talk to me 'kay?"_

_She felt really comforting, it's like I knew for a long time but I don't. I feel like I can trust her with anything. "Okay..."_

_"I'll see you next time!" She wave a goodbye before fading away with the dark surrounding._

* * *

"Mei! There's a bug on you!"

"Wah!" I woke up with a startle, then look around in frantic. "W-where?!"

"I was lying." Kyouhei deadpan, folding his arms.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaim in irritation. "You almost gave me an heart attack!"

"We arrive at Lentimas Town." Inform the visor boy. "So time to get off the plane."

"Really?!" I shout in excitement, bolting up from my seat, only to realize the soreness from all that sitting. "What are we waiting for then?!"

"I was waiting for you to wake up since everyone else had already left." Kyouhei reply in monotone. I stick out a playful tongue, he looks taken aback by it.

"Whatever!" I said, making a brake for the exit. I race down the flight of stairs and stretch myself once I'm safely on the ground. I am NEVER going to go on a plane EVER AGAIN!

"So he finally woke you up?"

"Hah?" I had my eyes closed when I stretch so I open then to see Hugh with an impatient look.

"She slept like a log." Kyouhei remarks, coming out.

"Does it really matter?" I pout.

"We were all waiting on you so that Prof. Juniper could tell us why we have to head of Opelucid City." Hugh retort.

"Oh..."

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center, the Professor is waiting for us there." Kyouhei states, heading off. Hugh and I follow suit. I then realize that this town is really small and that it's really windy. Not only that, it's like the desert kind of wind.

By the time we got to the pokemon center, I was coughing out sand.

"Looks like you're all here!" exclaim a familiar voice. Prof. Juniper calls us over to the lounge area and gesture for us the have a seat.

"Let me tell you why I brought you all here." Prof. Juniper starts. "Cheren told me that a group of people calling themselves Team Plasma are planning to use legendary Pokémon to take over the Unova region...again" Hearing that name makes my stomach churn.

"As you may know, in the Unova region, there are two legendary Dragon-type Pokémon: Reshiram and Zekrom... But two years ago, Reshiram and Zekrom each recognized a Trainer as a hero, it was their king, N, and our friend, Black then they disappear after the final battle. So Team Plasma shouldn't be able to use the them..."

"There is much we don't know about the two legendary dragons... That's why I want to hear what Opelucid City's Gym Leader, Drayden, has to say about this. He's a Dragon-type specialist, so he might know something. So, we're finally to the reason why I brought you here. I want you to go to Opelucid City and hear what Drayden has to say. And, I would also like you to help me if something happens, so will you?"

"He's a gym leader right?" Hugh replies, fist in front of him. "Then I'm definitely going!"

"I'm rather interested in what he'll say so I guess I'm in too." Kyouhei answers.

Both of them are willing to go, but me? "No. Absolutely not."

"What?!" Hugh exclaims, he, Prof. Juniper, and Kyouhei look at me ask if asking for my explanation.

"I don't want anything to do with Team Plasma and that's final." I state, steadfast and with folded arms. I'll go anywhere BUT Opelucid City.I also need to be more cautious since they already recognize me. Besides, that girl in my dream told me to be careful, but is she real?

"It's true that it's better to not be involved with something like this but..." Prof. Juniper trails off.

"I been wonder..." Kyouhei says cautiously. "What do you have against Team Plasma?"

I flinch. He did not just ask that. His gaze feels like it's piercing through me.

"You always seem to be so uptight when it's about them." He's been observing me? Just who is this guy...How much does he know?

"If you do then that's more the reason to get stronger to fight them!" Hugh protests. Tch, stronger? If I'm actually serious about anything, then I can pulverize you in a pulp. It's all _their _fault that I became like that.

I just want to start over, is that too hard to ask for? A normal life. I never even got a chance at that, ever. I was always confined in the dark, knowing nothing but to fight without any mercy shown to the enemy.

The peak of my visor shadow over my eyes. "Whether I have a problem with Team Plasma or not is none of your business." My voice turns cold as I speak...That's right...I had always sounded like that before I broke away from them. I thought I had forgotten about it but I guess it's slowly raising back to the surface.

"What is up with your duel personalities?" Hugh asks in annoyance. "One minute you're the normal klutzy nervous-wreck and the next you're like this, cold and serious, like the last time in Nimbasa!"

I didn't bother to answer him, instead, I walk out of the building without saying anything more. "Hey!" Hugh shouts but I ignore that as well.

The plane is already gone so I guess I'll head east.

...

"Vib!"

"Hm?" I turn around in time for a pokemon to tackle my face. "What the-?!"

I pry the pokemon off of me and take a good look at her. "What are you?" I take out my pokedex to identify that the pokemon is a Vibrava.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Vibrava looks frantic.

"Vib! Vibrava!" She said, then squirm out of my grasp and hide behind me. What is going on here?

"Drap!"

"Eh?" I jerk my head forward to see...an angry looking Drapion. "IIIEEEEE!"

I instinctively grab the Vibrava and make a brake for it, dodging one of the angry pokemon's poison jab.

"What did you do to that guy?!" I ask frantically. Vibrava only gives me a look that says 'I don't know.'. After some running, we got corner by some boulders. I turn around to see the Drapion gaining speed. Vibrava is shaking in fear in my arms

I gulp and tighten my grip on Vibrava. "He's not going to get you." I said, a determine look on my face. I reach for my pokeball and call out Braviary. But right when my pokemon materializes, an array of stones came at the Drapion and knock him out cold.

"What the..." I look up on the boulder I had m back against to see a pokemon standing firmly on it. The pokemon is directly blocking the sun from my eyes. He has a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curve forward. His face is beige with orange eyes and short snout.

...Terrakion.

I made eye contact with the pokemon and within a blink of an eye, he's gone.

"Brav?" My Braviary tilt his head with a look of confusion, I wear the same look as well. What was he doing here? Why did he help me? I heard the three Sacred Swords distrust humans...

"Sorry about that Braviary." I apologize, returning the flying type to his pokeball, then I let go of Vibrava.

"You're safe now." Vibrava look at me curiously before walking close up to my feet. "Um...is there something wrong?"

After a few moments' thinking I came to a conclusion. I take out an empty pokeball and stare at Vibrava sternly. "You want to come along?"

Without another word, the pokemon jump and tap the button on the ball and went in. It shook a few times before a _ding! _

...Alright then, that's one more to my team.

After being chased by the Drapion, I am definitely lost. I begin wondering around with the sight of rusty red rocks, rocks, grass - why there grass in such a rocky area is beyond me, especially when the ground is crusty from the lack of rain- and more rocks. I'm getting tire of this scenery...

Rocks, rocks, grass, rocks...dead trees and a house? I rub my eyes to see if I'm seeing things. Sure enough, in front of me, are dead trees on both sides making a path up to a worn down, dusty house. The widows are patched up with planks, some falling and only hanging by the nail, there are cracks along the walls here and there. The door is wooden and worn down from time with a few holes, the door knob, rusty and from the looks of it, one grip on it will make it fall. I was about to reach for it to see if it does fall but...it creak open. It's inviting me in...

"..." If this doesn't fit the description of a haunted house, then I don't know what does. Welp, it was definitely a bad idea to even come near the house so I'll just turn around and...get blown in the face by and strong gust of wind.

"Wah!" I stumble and lose my footing, tumbling backwards...into the oh so welcoming house. The door suddenly closes as I tumble in and darkness settle in.

...Fantastic. Just absolutely fantastic. I really hope this is all just the wind's doing.


	19. Chapter 19 - Trapped

Chapter 19 - Trapped

**Okay...I tried to make a scary chapter but I think I failed at it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and hope it's not too confusing!**

* * *

_"Wah!" I stumble and lose my footing, tumbling backwards...into the oh so welcoming house. The door suddenly closes as I tumble in and darkness settle in._

_...Fantastic. Just absolutely fantastic. I really hope this is all just the wind's doing._

* * *

It's dark...Oh boy...

"GET ME OUT OUTTA HERE!" I shriek, hoping what I am grabbing is the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. I then notice that it's the wall...with a hanger on it. I try to look around for the door but I can't find it. Did it...disappeared? Or am I just not at the right place?

Okay, calm down. There's no such thing as a haunted house. No ghost. No monsters. No creepy, slimy, disgusting...WHO AM I KIDDING! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! I panic about the room, only to stop when I heard another creak. My heart stop, my hair prick up, I look around for the source of the sound.

Nothing. It went silent once more. I let out a breath that I have unknowingly been holding.

...Maybe there's a switch somewhere and I hope it sill works. Haunted houses have switches...right? I feel my way around until I reach the side of a sealed off window. I try to pry it open but it's shut tight and even if I do pry it open, I still have to deal with the planks. Now that I take a good look - still mentally panicking - the place isn't as dark as I have make it out to be. The wood planks that are nailed on the outside of the windows do have gaps that light escape through, faintly dim - and I mean _faintly- _up the room up, making eerie shadows among the pots of withered plants.

I look to the side of the window to find a switch. Convenient...I flick it and the lights turn on. Not exactly bright enough not to bump into things but bright enough to make out things.

I can make out furniture but everything are either worn out or broken. A two moth-eaten sofas facing eachother around a web-filled fire place at one corner. Chairs everywhere, not in their right places; some looks like their still in good shape while the others look like they can collapse with one slight touch, a few are missing legs as well and laying on the floor. Armchairs by a dusty table, there's actually a candle holder thingy in the middle but that's full of webs too and the candles look to have not been used in years.

There's a few paintings on the wall but the color peeled off so it's unrecognizable - not that I would want to recognize them.

I take a few steps back, bumping into a large pot of plant in the process, making me shriek once more in fright. This one though, it's green. It's still _alive. _Actually, it's the _only _thing that looks alive. I hear a few muffled laughters, I think my mind is going crazy already. There's just no way there is someone here.

Nonetheless, I try to voice out my presence anyways. "Um...Hello?" I feel a chill travel down my spine as I said it, then look warily around.

_"...darkness..."_ It sounded like it was behind me so I swirl around to find...nothing. I move towards the stairs stationed next the the crack-ridden wall. It looks worn down, there's a few missing steps and some of the wooden steps look unstable, so does the railing.

_"...pa...ma, Abra...where...re...uo..."_ I shake it off,I'm definitely going insane.

I swallow down the lump in my throat, I'm getting paranoid. My Xtransceiver place the time: 6:54pm. I feel my stomach sink...it's dust. It's going to be night soon. If I don't get out o - I freeze on the spot.

A tap. I felt a tap. On my shoulder just know. I quickly turn around to see nothing again. Just that plant... wait, was it there before? I was pretty sure it was... I turn to the place I found it at to it empty. Did that plant tap me? It couldn't be...plants don't do that. Not normal plants anyways. The throbbing of my heart is louder than ever. It's so loud that I can't even think straight.

_Thump ...thump...thump._ That's the only sound I can hear right now - the sound of my own heart. I was so distracted that I didn't realize that I been walking up the stairs...until my foot puts a hole in one of the steps, bringing me back to reality - if this is a reality. Did I went on autopilot while thinking? I really hope I'm just dreaming, sleeping soundly somewhere that is NOT here.

My Xtransceiver suddenly decided to want my attention. Who could be calling at this time? I look at the caller and find it labeled as Mom. If I don't answer it right now, then she will definitely give it to me next time.

"Mom?" I answer the call. There is static at first but her hace show up but she look distress. Her feature pale and she look out of breath. Her picture flicker once in a while. Must be bad reception here or where ever she is. The background is definitely not in our house.

_"Mei, please listen to me."_ Anxiety is apparent in her voice. _"No matter what you do and where you are, don't let them find you! It is important that they can't find you!"_

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I'm getting worried every second that passes since I know who 'them' is and this is really a lousy situation to talk right now.

She then briefly explain everything to me which made me pale with shock. I...hold the key to _help them? _The Shadow Triad...they _did _mention that...

_"You won't be off the hook next time. You're next done we're with Opelucid City." _His deep, muffled voice travel through my mind.

_"Mei, go find your sister!" _Sister? What is she talking about? I-I don't have a sister. At least I don't think I have one. My whole childhood was pitch black, only memories of confinement remained in my head.

_"Please, take care of yo - bzzt!" _She's cut off. There's only static.

"M-mom...? MOM?!" I scream into the device but the fuzzy static wouldn't let up. My blood pressure run high, I can hear my pulse as I went to my contact list to find hers...gone? Mom's...gone? I need answers. I need to get out of here. I need help!

I try to get my foot out from its trapped state, only to make it worst. All my force onto struggling against the step only break it, making me fall down and completely returning my attention to the house.

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" My high pitch shriek can probably be heard miles away, not knowing where I'm going to fall. It's not long until I painfully collide with...something that's not concrete - it still hurts and the shock spread into my whole body. I look down to see that I fell onto a chair, flattening it in the process.

"W-where am I...?" I ask aloud, groaning as I get up from by landing and rubbing my behind. It's completely dark in here. No windows, just a dim light from the hole I made but it only lit one spot - specially where the flatten chair is. Everything else is shrouded in darkness. I really wish I have fire type Pokemon right now...or any kind of fire in this case.

...And just like I asked, there's an eerie, wavering purple flame...HOLY SHI- a book fell onto my head. "Ow!" I plummet to my feet since it can no longer support my weight.

The purple flame hops closer and closer. I held the book tightly in my hand as I back into something, my lips quiver. I look to the corner of my eye to see a dusty book shelf.

"Lit? Litwick?" A candle-like Pokemon came into view, speaking it's own name. Litwick. It was the purple flame that lit on its head. I let out a breath that I held yet again. Just a Pokemon. of course there would be Pokemon here. Don't some Pokemon have an attraction towards haunted houses?

"H-hello...?" I greet nervously. It observe me carefully like it never meet a human before before dawning a smile of its face. I return a nervous one back and let my eyes trail to the book in my hand. The title of it pealed off so I couldn't read what it says. Curiosity struck me so I opened it, only to find some lines occupying a page - three to be exact.

_October 31st_

_An everlasting dark dream…_

_An endless dream of darkness…_

There's a date on it and it looks to be hand written...it must be some kind of journal or diary. I flip another page to find it blank, another and it's still blank. I don't know why but I kept flipping through the blank pages until I arrive at an end. With one sentence that I can make out.

_There is a Pokémon called Cresselia in the far Sinnoh region. Its wings shine like the crescent moon and keep nightmares away._

I notice that the Litwick still haven't leave my side. Litwick...A Pokemon that pretends to guide people and Pokémon around by illuminating darkened areas. However, it is actually sucking away their life energy and leading them to the Ghost World.

...You can't be serious.

My head suddenly feel dizzy and my strength feels drained. Is it the Litwick's doing? I need to get away from it. I get up and ran, while hearing a voice as well.

_"...stay...with...me."_

This must be a dream. Everything must be a dream. I stop upon reaching the other side of the room. An open book lay on a desk, followed by dabbles of cobwebs. Nevertheless, I take a peak at the pages that it's open to. It's about a Pokemon.

_There are Pokémon called Hypno. Each one carries a pendulum that it can swing to make people drowsy. It has been said that a Hypno once hypnotized a child and took it away..._

I stop, how am I able to read this if it's so dark in here? I look at me feet when I felt a cold warm. The Litwick's by my feet. My heart speed up again and it happens all over. I can only hear the thumping of my heart. I wish it would stop, but that only means that I have died.

I take steps back, my heart suddenly became silent. Not the relaxing kind. I stop moving as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It's definitely hand-like.

A hand. A freaking _hand. _I remotely turn - with a freaked out face - to see...a doll... with a worned out pink dress a white blouse under. It's smiling...its creeping smile reach from end to end of its face. Did I mention that it's levitating as well? It slowly transform into a another being. It have purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils and a zipper for a mouth - a Banette. That's not all I'm seeing though. What really made my heart want to leap out my chest and hide under a rock for eternity.

What I'm seeing made me turn paled as ghost - ironic really - time have officially stop for me. It's the plant. Something came out of it. Lifeless eyes, expressionless face, long flowy hair, transparent features, even her clothes which composed of a colorless blouse and skirt. Her feet, obviously _not _on the floor. She...looks to be only a child.

My eyes bulge out of its sockets, mouth agape but I couldn't let out a scream, I don't know where my voice is. I think I just got my life scared out of me, but then again, I felt a head-splitting pain that made my eyes flash black and white. Last thing I remember is her mouth moving.

_"...Memory link."_

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Memory Link & Lunar Wing

Chapter 20 - Memory Link and Lunar Wing

**Hi Pokepeeps ^^' Sorry for the absolutely long delay! I have just been busy with school and I don't have much time during the day! x.x**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter of B2&amp;W2! Enjoy!**

**And sorry if I have bad grammar. English is not my thing kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_"Memory Link."_

* * *

A cool breeze brushes pass me. I can feel the sunlight radiating on my eyes, it's annoying. I'm trying hard not to open them, I'm just sore all over. From what, I don't know.

Suddenly, I heard sobbing, from a little child. I groan softly and open my eyes to meet the concrete floor. No wonder it was so hard to sleep on.

I slowly pick myself up and held a hand to my head for a headache blasted at my brain once I sat up straight. Once it eases, I look around to see where I am. Concrete floor, pillars, the sky, I'm up pretty high judging by the river down below.

...A bridge? Since when did I get here? Last time I remember...I was at...the haunted house. I shudder at the very thought of it. Was that only a dream? It felt so real.

More sobbing snapped me out of my stupor. I tilt my head up to see a little girl with brown hair barely in my field of vision for my visor is blocking the upper view. I adjust my visor and stand up.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern while making my way to her. "Why are you cr -" I stopped when I tried to place a hand on her shoulder with the intention of comforting her. Something happened. My hand completely _slid through_ her body.

I froze with my hand still extended. I remotely retract and look at it. They seem solid to me...but why did it seems as though...I widen my eyes.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" I scream to the top of my lungs, grabbing a fist full of hair in disconcert. "AM I DEAD?!"

I start to hyperventilate, my brain going a hundred mile per second as I try to figure out how this happened.

"Hey there, are you okay?"

"OKAY?!" I squawk without knowing if that was for me. "HOW IS KNOWING I'M DEAD OKAY?!"

I turn on my heel to glare at the one who had asked. I stop from cursing out when I saw who it is...or are. It's the girl that has the messy high ponytail and the pink baseball cap. Strange…she really does look like me, it's like I'm looking into a mirror right now. Next to her is a boy that looks to be the same age, with chestnut brown hair and a red cap. He wore a blue hoodie with black pants and red sneakers.

The girl look at me - wait no, it looks more like she is looking _through _me, at the little brunette, as if I don't even exist.

She crouches down so that she can be close to the weeping girl's height; however, in the process, her head lean into my stomach and it freaks me out, big time. I shout in shock and reel back from all three of them.

…Just what the hell is going on here?! Isn't that boy the one who defeated Team Plasma two years ago? Isn't he the missing Champion of Unova?! What's his name again…? Onyx? Gray? All I know is that it has something to do with color which is weird to me. Who would want to name their child after a color?!

"C'mon," The older brunette soothes, patting the little girl on the head without her hand going through her head. Well…now I definitely know it's only me.

"Don't cry. Are you lost?"

"Isn't that obvious White?"

The girl supposedly name White –Another color name- send a glare at the boy. "Shut up Black, you're not helping."

Ah, Black. Right, that's his name. Great, is everyone naming their kids after colors? It's not like I have anything against it but it's just kind of weird.

The boy held his hand up in mock defeat. "Sorry, I'm just saying."

"I know," White rolls her eyes. "But why don't you think at the girl's perspective? Then maybe you would know whether she is or is not. She might be looking for something she lost for all we know."

"I…I did lost s-something." The little girl stammers out from the hiccups she's starting to get. White smirk at Black triumphantly.

"See?"

It's his turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, what did you lose? We'll help you look for it."

"I – I…I l - lost my – my Abra!" She wails when she tries to answer. White looks at her with a sisterly expression and pats her head once more.

"We'll find Abra," She smiles. "Don't worry. And please stop crying; Abra wouldn't want you to be sad now would he?"

The little brunette sniff, "N-no…"

"Good, now let's go!" She offers a hand to the child and she takes it without any question.

"You really do have a sister vibe when you're around kids." Black remarks, following them down into the forest. White smiles with a hint of sadness.

"That's because I had a sister before."

"…Past tense?"

I wanted to hear more of their conversation but a surge of pain hit me once more, causing me to fall to my knees. The scene flashes before me. Everything seems to be flickering and swirling like I'm being thrown around in circles. I feel sick to the stomach right now and I don't know what to do.

Before I know it, the ground below me is replaced by the air. And I squeeze open my eyes, only to see that I'm hanging in midair. I scream in fright and that's when I started to fall.

My heart pound and want to leave my chest to go hide under a rock. A forest is beneath me on ground level and it looks like I'm going to fall towards it. I'm going to die!

…Wait, aren't I dead already? So I wouldn't feel any pain and will just pass right through the trees. That thought somewhat calmed my nerves but I'm still scared out of my wits. It's not every day that I get to fall out of the sky, you know?

When I made contact with the trees, something unexpected happened.

"OOWWWW!" I howl in pain as my head hits each branch of the tree I fell into. After some more pain and rustling through the leaves, my head planted itself right on the ground, sending static pain that spread from head to toe. I plummet down flat onto my back with swirly eyes and groan.

After I regain some senses, I bolt up and stomp the ground in fury. "WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THIS?! I THOUGHT GHOSTS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TRANSPARENT AND PAST THROUGH EVERYTHING!"

I punch a tree and bit back to pain I got in return from hitting the sturdy trunk.

"_But you're not a ghost."_

"W-who said that?!" I yelp in surprise, rotating my head to and fro to find the source.

"_Up here."_

I follow the instruction of the voice and look up…only to see that ghost girl from the haunted house to be sitting on a branch.

…So that haunted house business wasn't a dream. Or maybe I just got brain damage on the head from too many hits and I'm hallucinating. Yeah, that's got to be it.

"_But this is real." _Answer the ghost girl with a tilt of her head. I gawk at the girl incredulously; did she just read my mind?!

"_Actually…it's not really real but it's a real memory from the past."_

Okay…she lost me. Not real but a real memory? I'm inside her memory?

"_Correct, this is a memory link from me to you."_

"D-don't do that!" I freak out. "It's creepy and haven't you ever heard of the privacy of the mind?!"

"_This is the piece of memory of how I met those two." _She said, ignoring my question. I start to flail my arms about childishly.

"Hey! Don't just ignore people like that!" The sound of a loud cry caught both of our attention and I saw, from the corner of my eyes, the ghost girl flinch. Something tells me that that scream wasn't that of a cheer.

My body sudden turns to auto-pilot, guiding me to the source of where the scream came from. The ghost girl had vanished from sight as I ran.

I got to a clearing near a cliff. What I'm seeing appalled me. It's that same little girl and she's crying over a clump of golden yellow…with blood oozing into a puddle around her.

"YOU BASTARDS!" White screamed with tears in her eyes while Black tries to keep her under control. But even he seems to be restraining himself from going on a rampage. Both of the teens have looks of pure hatred in their eyes.

I turn to the object of their sudden abhorrence and widen my eyes in utter shock and fear. It's Team Plasma, with smirks plastered to their faces and maniacal laughs. Zinzolin was among one of them and he was smiling a devious smirk.

"And what will you do dear White?" He sneers. "With Whi-two in our hands, you wouldn't dare to touch us."

I gaze at them in disbelief at the mention of _that name. _White clenches her fist, about ready to throw herself at the criminals.

"YOU FIENDS!" She screams, almost insane-like. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!"

"White! Calm down!" Black tries, again, to restrain her. I whip my head towards her and look at her as if she's really crazy. I'm her sister? Since when? How come I'm never informed of that? I never heard that I have anything relatively close to a sibling! Other than mom mentioning that before her communication line went out.

"I don't think that's possible," Zinzolin taunts. "She's dreadfully devoted to the organization, especially to Lord N. I doubt anyone could persuade her to leave."

"You brainwashed her!" White counters. "Just like…just like…" The last of the sentence came out in whispers that I couldn't hear. I didn't know what she was going to say. She collapse to her knees and cried into her hands.

Black's fist struggle to stay still and he fishes out a pokeball to bring out his Emboar. His eyes darken as if it wasn't already dark enough, when he spoke, his voice was booming with coldness and malice.

"Leave before I do something that I will regret after."

"Heh," Zinzolin jeers. "We have no use for that Abra anymore anyways. It was so disobedient." He turns, walking into the group of Team Plasma grunts and all of them disappear in a flash, being teleported elsewhere.

"Liberate Pokemon?" Black spat venomously. "That didn't look like what you were doing with Abra."

He comforted White and talked her out of her mental breakdown. He then turns to the little brunette with sympathetic eyes. "Britney, how about we give Abra a burial so that he can rest in peace?"

The little girl nod but the tears continue to seep out of her now red eyes.

The time around me seem to have sped up, with the blue sky overcome by the night in the snap of a finger. A fire lit up and there was Black and White trying to coax the traumatized Britney into sleeping for the night. The little girl refused to, saying that she's scared that she will see her Pokemon's death again with she closes her eyes. She didn't want to have that nightmare.

White sighed, rummaging through her bag and takes out a yellow feather with the tip dipped in green. "Britney, this is a Lunar Wing," place the wing around the little girl's neck as a necklace. "It's said to wear off nightmares. Sleep with this and you won't have bad dreams okay? It works for me so I'm sure it'll work for you."

Britney look down into her the object and cup her hands around the feather, nodding, but mostly to herself. They left the girl to try to go to sleep and sit outside.

"Will you be able to sleep without that?" Black inquires in concern.

"I'll manage," She reply quietly, leaning her head on Black's shoulder. "Somehow."

I focus on the two, especially White. She being my sister would explain why we look the same. But…I really can't remember if I do or not. I didn't want to remember the old days when I was in Team Plasma. It only brought me nothing but hatred and bitterness.

If she really is my sister, then what happened to her now? Was she the one that talked to me in my dream? Now that I think about it…mom did say to find my sister. I wonder why though, she has to have some kind of connection to Team Plasma if she knows me. But if she was in Team Plasma before, wouldn't I have known her? This is all too much for me right now.

A rustling sound brought me to attention. I realize that Black and White had fallen asleep near the campfire. How long have I been deep in thought? Or maybe it's just that time lapse thing inside the memory again.

I notice movement within the tent and out came Britney, seemingly to be in some kind of a trance. "H-hey…where are you going?" I call out, trying to stop her, but once my hand passes through her again, I stopped. I had forgotten that I don't exist in here. I look forward, at the direction the girl is ambling to.

There is a glint and I have to squint to make out a round pendulum swinging back and forth.

"Papa…Mama…Abra…where are you?" Britney chants in monotone. She was walking towards the swinging object.

Swinging pendulum in the middle of nowhere? That's…not right. I then remember what I read earlier in the dreaded house.

_There are Pokémon called Hypno. Each one carries a pendulum that it can swing to make people drowsy. It has been said that a Hypno once hypnotized a child and took it away..._

My heart sank and my eyes widen in realization. "WAIT!" I call out once more, chasing after the brunette. "STOP! DON'T GO THERE!"

"Abra…is that you?" Britney continues in her trance, approaching closer and closer to the Hypno that stayed in the shadows on the tree.

"STOOPPPP!" I screamed but it's no use. I try to grab her again but my hands just slip through, causing me to stumble forward.

_"No matter what you do, you won't be able to stop her. To stop me." _The ghost girl appears again once Britney is completely gone with the Hypno. Did they teleport away?

"Y-you…" I look at the ghost girl with furrow brows. "You're Britney…?"

She nodded.

"What happened to you?"

_"White told me to sleep, that I'll be fine. But I couldn't, no matter what I try. The Lunar Wing only works when you're dreaming but I wasn't asleep. I heard a voice back then, calling to me. It turns out, it was the Hypno and he was guiding me away…to my death."_

I gasp in astonishment. "I-it can – can't…! What about your parents?!"

Britney stare at me idly. _"My parents died before this. I only have Abra left and he's the one that took care of me. So when I lost him, everything just…stopped. I didn't exactly know what Hypno's intentions were. Maybe he was trying to adopt me or maybe he was just trying to end my torment. I don't really know."_

"…" I try to speak but the words got stuck in my throat when they were making their way up. Abra was her life line but Team Plasma took that away.

…If I only saw their true nature earlier on in my life…I could've just quit. Maybe I could've found my sister two years ago. Just what kind of corrupt mind do they have? The little faith I have in them ever being good had just been thrown out the window.

"…_My only regret," _Britney continues. _"Is that I didn't tell them anything. I didn't tell them that I was leaving for good. Those two were the closest thing I have to parents now that I thought about it. In short time we spend together, I felt like I had a family again, even if it was only for a few days."_

She turns to me, regret along with sadness present in her eyes. _"You look just like her."_

I stare at her blankly, and then turn to the two people sleeping soundly on the ground.

I smile meekly. "I…guess I do."

"_Whi-two correct? Or is it Mei?" _Britney tilts her head, probably confuse as to what name to call me. But…that mind reading thing, it's really rude and I don't like it at all.

"It's Mei."

"Then Mei," The ghost Britney cups her hand in front of her, a light shining in between them. "Can I entrust you to return this when you get the chance?"

The Lunar Wing appears in her hands, glowing. I nod and reach out my hands and she places it in mine. I felt a surge of warmth spread through me upon touching the glow.

The ghost smile sincerely at me, and then disappears. _"Thank you, now I won't have anything to worry about anymore!"_

The surroundings swirls, twists, and shatter into white and white into black.

* * *

I feel myself being shaken like in an earthquake. It's really uncomfortable to say the least. My head hurts and that shaking isn't helping either.

"W…up!"

I groan subtly, tossing my head to and fro, pleading for more sleep.

"No! Now wake up or I won't be blamed if you're dangling off a cliff!"

"WHAT?!" I bolt up but bonk my head with someone.

"OWW!" Both of us exclaim in pain. I lean back onto my hand while my other hand went up to rub my forehead.

"You know, for someone like you, you have a rock solid head." That person groan.

"Sorry…" I whine, looking up to see the palm tree head. "Kyouhei? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," He fold his arms. "Since when are you the person to sleep in a worn down house like this? Aren't you at all scared during the night?"

"Hah?" I have him a questioning look that he deadpanned in return. He gesture to looking around, which I did. I take in the surrounding and realize that I been sleeping on the couch.

…Couch? Didn't I collapse on the floor in the basement library? ...Oh don't tell me…

I widen my eyes and curl up into a fetal position. "I…I saw a ghost. She was talking to me…I thought I died…."

"A ghost?" The boy furrows his brows together. "Mei, there's no such thing as ghosts. I thought you're old enough to know that by now."

"But it's true!" I try to argue with him. "I…I fell into the basement library, ran away from a Litwick and Haunter…and…and…"

A pat on my head stops me from talking. "Come now, you just had a nightmare, that's all."

I shake my head in denial. It wasn't a dream. I mean I was in a dream but it's real. I felt something soft in my hand when I clench my fist. I immediately knew that it's the Lunar Wing that Britney entrusted me.

"You're pretty calm even though you said you seen and talk to a ghost," Kyouhei points out. "Not that I think they're real."

I look at him to see the skeptical expression he wore. He's definitely not going to believe what I have to say, so why bother showing him proof.

"Nevermind," I wave it off, getting off the moth-eaten couch. "Let's get out of here." He shrugs and stands up, leading the way out.

…Is it just me or did the furniture have been rearranged since I got here? The reason I'm wondering is that there were couches surrounding a doorway to a room. I ask Kyouhei this and he said that it's been like that since he came in.

I look more closely to see ghost types laughing silently to each other and then disappear. Well…that explains the rearrangements. I took one last look before I leave out the door that finally appeared.

I widen my eyes as I say Britney beaming at me at the top of the stairs to the second floor. I blink and she disappears as well, leaving only a voice behind.

"_I hope you'll be reunited with her soon!"_

I held tightly onto the Lunar Wing and smile, leaving the house with my mind at peace for once. I finally found my true objectives in this journey.

* * *

**How is it? Good? Bad? Terrible? XD**

**Please review, I want to know how I do on my stories and ways to improve!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 21 - Calm Before The Storm

**Back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mei's POV

"How did you know that I was in that place? Isn't that house way off of the trail?" I ask while we return to the right path.

"Let's just say that I know when a cute girl is in need of help." Kyouhei winks flirtatiously. I blink several times before realizing what he said and I can feel my cheeks heating up. Just who does he think he is?! I don't even know why I bother with this guy.

Ring, Ring, Ring!

I look at the Xtransceiver strapped to my bag.

"Why do you have two?" Kyouhei asks with a raising eyebrow. I take it off so that I can answer it.

"Someone lost it and I'm keeping it until he finds time to pick it up." I reply, pressing the _ANSWER _button on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mei! Do you have time right now?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I finally got time off my job so let's meet at Nimbasa City, in front of the Ferris Wheel."

"Great, see you there." I terminate the call to see Kyouhei giving me a weird look. "W-what?"

"Exactly how do you plan on getting to Nimbasa City from here?" He asks, folding his arms.

"I can ask Braviary." I reply, taking out the flying type's pokeball. "You can go on without me. I'll catch up later."

"Didn't you say that you're afraid of flying?"

I frown, tossing up the pokeball to call out Braviary. "That's on a plane. Flying on a Pokemon is different."

"How so?"

"I _trust_ my Pokemon more than those machines." I stick out a playful tongue and hop onto Braviary, telling him to fly me to Nimbasa.

* * *

Normal POV

A boy with greenish-yellow hair waited in front of the Ferris Wheel, a black and green cap shadowing the upper part of his face. He wears a green traveler's vest over a black shirt. From the way he is behaving, one might consider him as being suspicious.

The boy couldn't help but be jumpy of every person that walk past him. What if someone recognizes him? That would be the worst thing since he's vulnerable right now.

His green eyes shifted to and fro, waiting to that person to come. But then, he thought of something. He doesn't even know what she looks like ad she doesn't know what he looks like. So how is he supposed to recognize that girl that had his Xtransceiver?!

He starts to fidget and inwardly curse himself for not thinking about that. Sure he told her to meet him in front of the Ferris Wheel but it's a Saturday, Nimbasa Theme Park is usually packed with people at the day of the week. And just as it is, the place is packed with people, making the boy even more uncomfortable as it is.

"H-hello?"

Maybe he should've went with another disguise, he feels as if this one is revealing to much of his identity.

"Heelllooo?"

Maybe he should -

His thoughts are interrupted by a light hit on the head. "Hey, are you there?"

Curtis looks up from the peak of his cap to see a girl with two hair buns and a pink visor. "N-no! I'm not who you think!" He said in panic, blacking his face with his hands.

"Uh...what?"

"Huh?" That voice...Curtis recognizes that voice as the one that he talks to once in a while. He widen his eyes when he finally saw what the girl looks like. He thought that she would be a few years older than him, but that was only based on the voice. Now that he knows what she looks like, the brunette look to be the same age as him. Wait...isn't she the girl that challenged Elesa back then when he and Yancy had performed in Elesa's renovated gym?

"Uh, are you Mei?"

The brunette nods.

Curtis sigh in relieve, all the worry was for nothing. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. Well, uh... I guess, um, nice to meet you! I'm Curtis! You were different than I imagined, so I was a little surprised... Ah ha ha..."

"From the sound of your voice, I thought that you would be older." He smiles.

Mei blinks and smile back. "I thought you would be older too, since you said that you have a job!"

Both of them laugh at their misjudgments, from afar, anyone would say that they been good friends for a long time. After, Mei handed back Curtis's Xtransceiver to him. "Here you go, no damage done."

"Thanks!" He said happily then wear an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to pick it up earlier."

"It's no problem at all!"

"I really enjoyed talking with you, so maybe I was a little lucky! Ah ha ha..." He then averts his gaze, taking a gulp. "Um... If you don't mind, can I still call you sometime?"

"Sure," Mei reply with a tilt of her head. "Well, since we're done, I'll get going."

"Wait!" Curtis call after the brunette. She turn around, giving him a inquisitive look. "Since we're already here, why do't we take a look around? I haven't been here for so long and it would be great to have someone accompany me."

Mei contemplate the offer for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not, I got time."

Curtis smile in relieve that Mei had agree, he wouldn't mind getting to know her better. For the day, Curtis and Mei went on different rides, though the brunette refused most of them, deeming them scary - especially the roller coasters. Her past experience with one still linger in her head.

"I didn't expect you to react like that!" Curtis laughs, seeing Mei still dizzy from the ride they went on.

The brunette shakes her head and pouted, rather cutely though unintentionally. "I'm adding that to the list of rides that I'll never go on!"

"You hungry?" He asks Mei. And before she could respond, her stomach answered for her. She clutch onto her stomach in embarrassment, muttering incoherent words.

Curtis chuckles and led her to a restaurant nearby. Little did they know, someone was following them.

The two enjoyed the food and chatter for a while before leaving the restaurant to play some games.

"Hey, want to play tennis in the Sports Stadium?"

Mei tilt her head, looking at him blankly. "I never been there before."

"Then there's the first time for everything!" Curtis drag Mei to the gigantic stadium and enter through. He talks to someone at the counter and give Mei the signal that they could go in, but not before passing Mei a tennis racket.

The brunette stare at it, then at Curtis. He's holding up two tennis balls and the racket hanging by his side. They got onto the court and Curtis starts the serve. It takes a while for Mei to get the hang on it but she was rallying with Curtis in no time flat. To be honest, Mei never had this much fun in her life.

At the end, she had to catch a breather.

"You...learn quick." Curits compliments with tire breathes, sitting on the bench with Mei. She chuckle sheepishly, "T-thanks."

The green hair boy then suggests the Pokemon Musical which is close by. At first the brunette was reluctant but she gave in sooner of later. They enter the Pokemon Musical to see Pokemon dancing and singing to music. The spotlights following wherever they go.

Mei's eyes practically sparkled in delight for she never seen such thing before. When two spot lights suddenly shone upon her and Curtis, she didn't know what to do or what it meant.

"C'mon!" Curtis pull her out of her chair and onto stage, where she got stage fright from all the people staring. Her legs tremble as she look around frantically, this really isn't her thing. However, when she did look around the audience, she saw a familiar hairdo but she couldn't think more of it when the music starts and she's pulled into dancing with the Pokemon and with Curtis.

Curtis spin her around in circles, causing her to become dizzy again. He chuckle slightly when he caught Mei before she falls. He never realized how fun things are since his job takes up most of his time. He was actually glad that he finally takes time off and enjoy the day. But what made it even more speical was Mei. He didn't know why but her presence just makes everything even better.

...

"Thanks for today." Curtis says as they went back to the theme park.

"I should be thanking you, it's been fun!"

At this time, Curtis's Xtransceiver rang. He sighs upon seeing the caller. "Looks like I have to go." He looks at Mei and smiles. "I hope we can meet up another time!"

With that he walks away, not without a wave. The brunette waves back, then directs her attention to a bush.

"Hey, I know you're there," She says, poking at the plant. It rustles and out comes Kyouhei, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe...hi Mei."

"Why were you stalking us." She deadpans. It was more of a statement than a question

"Oh, I was?"

Her eye twitches. "If you weren't, then how come you were hiding in a bush? Which is conveniently right next to me if I may add."

"Well, uh," He searches his mind for any possible excuse that didn't sound too suspicious. "Oh hey, let's ride on the Ferris wheel!"

"Hey! Don't dodge my questi - AH!" Kyohei drags her away before she could retaliate.

"N-no! I don't want to go there!"

"You need to stop being scare of heights! Didn't you just flew on Braviary?"

"That's different!"

* * *

Mei's POV

Kyouhei shove me inside a white and red pokeball-themed compartment of the Ferris wheel. I swear, he's enjoying seeing me scare out of my wits. I stay stifle up in her seat while Palm Tree takes the one across from me. The ride begin shortly and I can feel a jolt when it starts to spin around.

I close my eyes but that only make things worst, the sensation worsen in her stomach. I peep open one of my eyes to see Kyouhei gazing out the window, seemingly thinking about something. I follow his gaze and saw a beautiful sunset of bright red and orange, with a few flying types gliding across the sky.

I could feel a sudden rising tension on the compartment but try to be oblivious to it.

All of a sudden, an attack flew in our direction, causing the Ferris wheel to rock and back forth violently. I barely look up to see who it is that attacked us to immediately recognize the figure, or figures.

"Colress." I hear Kyouhei mutter under his breath. How did he know him...?

"Tsk tsk," Colress says, shaking his head. "Hanging around an International Police, I thought you knew better than that..._Whi-Two_."

"...What?" I appall at him, eyes widen, pupils small, the color drain from my face. How exactly does Colress know _that_ name? But judging by the Team Plasma grunts at his disposal, it really shouldn't be hard to figure out. And Kyouhei's a what? I knew the guy wasn't an ordinary boy but to think I been around someone who might be my enemy.

"But we'll over look that for now since we need you back." Colress says again, in his idle tone.

Kyouhei's visor begin to shadow over his growing cold eyes, the shadow hide one eye but not the other. His one eye gaze sharpen on me, piercing through my entire being. He mutter something barely audible to the human ear but I caught it, his tone is dripping with ice. That's when I knew.

Trust is like the surface of water, so easy to shatter.

* * *

**And done. Sorry if it's confusing. I might have rushed it but oh well. **

**Anyways, any feedbacks?**


	22. Chapter 22 - Not of This World

Chapter 22 - Not of This World

**Back with another chapter, oh and read the the note on the bottom if this gets confusing. ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Enemies. That's what I made. However, it was from both the good and evil side. There was only really two choices that I could choose, but I didn't belong to those group. I decided on neither, therefore, making enemies out of both. Now they're both after me.

I thought I trusted him. Out of all the people, it had to be him, didn't it? I should have expected that. Why would anyone go to all that length as to gain trust from someone they could care less about if they didn't have a motive behind it?

I felt everything shatter once more when the truth came out. Frankly, I preferred it if he just kept it to himself. I rather him lie to me about the truth than to hear it. It was strange, I didn't think I had trusted him that much. But of course, how it easily shatter by a few simple words.

I heard the sound of rain pattering onto the ground and on me as if understanding what I'm feeling. I look up at the darkening sky while droplets of water pounded on my cheeks. It was strange, I don't seem to mind at all. It was as if the rain was washing away all my worries and sadness.

I sat by a cliff out at Route 13. I could hear the waves crashing violently against the cliff I sat on, but well below. I relived the recent memories, then shook it off. It's been days since I managed to escape. I want it to be nothing but a dream, but when I open my eyes, I would realize it wasn't.

What he said back then, it was all real. His icy tone, piercing eyes, and tensed figure. He treated me as nothing more than a no good criminal. I just wanted a normal life, was that all too much to ask for?

Why did I ever open up to him? Why did I open up to anyone for that matter? Was this what Pokemon felt when they felt betrayed? Abandoned by humans?

...It was all his fault. I didn't want these feelings. Shattered trust, broken heart, emptiness, I thought feeling these once was enough. But twice, thats a bit too much for me.

My eyes stared out to the sea, nothing but a hollow stare. I wanted the it the rain harder, so that the sound block out all these thoughts.

"What do they want with me?" I muttered.

That seemed to have sparked something in my mind. I suddenly hear voices, familiar ones.

...

_"Keep running!" It was followed by serious of panting._

_Someone, a little girl it sounded like, was sobbing. "What are they Sis? What do they want with us?"_

_"I don't know, they look so...out-of-this-world..."_

__There came a faint explosion. _"Wah!" _

_"Faitsu!"_

_"S-Stay away from me m-monster!"_

_"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"_

_..._

I snapped back to reality when I noticed that Serperior came out of her pokeball, which was followed my other Pokemon. Serperior wrapped herself around for comfort while the others looked worriedly at me.

"...Thanks." I reply, stroking the Regal Pokemon's head beside me and then felt the rain lightening up into a drizzle on me. "You guys really are the only ones that I can...trust."

It sounded odd to say that word now. It was as if I was speaking in an foreign language.

I detected swift movement behind me and so did my Pokemon. All of us stand on guard of what was to come. My brain throbbed against my skull, wondering if I was found already.

_"A human that sympathizes with us ay? Interesting."_ came a husky voice.

_"Hush, that only makes her a better candidate."_ that one was more feminine and calm.

"Who's there?" I inquired, staring at the spot where the forest met the clear opening of the cliff. It was definitely neither of the two that I anticipated. My attention sharpen when they spoke of...humans and candidate?

_"She can understand us."_ same a third voice, clear and focus. Strange...it felt like I heard of it somewhere before, but I can't remember where.

"If I can understand you, show yourselves!" I demanded. There came the snapping of twigs and rustling of leaves before three shadowy figure coalesce into Pokemon that I never thought that I would meet again.

"W-what..." I was at a lost for words as to what to say. Not only was there three legendary Pokemon in front of me, but can understand them as well.

_"Ahem,"_ Coughed the blue fighter._ "I believe an introduction is at order. I am Cobalion, the steel warrior."_

_"Greetings, I'm Virizion,"_ curtsied the green fighter. _"The grass warrior."_

_"Howdy mate,"_ said the husky voice of the brown fighter. _"Name's Terrakion, the ground warrior!"_

"What...are you..." I took a few steps back in astonishment. If I remember correctly, these three rarely show themselves to humans so why are they introducing themselves to her? And how was she able to understand them?

"Do-don't you three hate humans?" I managed to squeak out. The trio remained silent for a while before Cobalion spoke for the other two.

_"Yes, we do. Feelings of hate and distrust never left us after what humans did,"_ He answered. _"But you, are a special case. And I do believe we met before."_

"We...did?" I whacked my brain of when until I remember. "Oh! On the Route to Chargestone Cave!" Cobalion nodded in response.

Then I turned to Terrakion. "...and you saved me from that Drapion." He nodded with a grin. I turned to Virizion but no matter how hard I mulled over when I met her before, nothing appeared.

"But, I don't remember meeting you before Virizion."

At this she chuckled. _"You don't, but I do. I ran across you while you were in a grotto. I didn't want to show myself to the other human present with you and so, I left as quick as I came."_

"Oh...Ooh." I said. remember that green blur when I was on Route 5, in the hidden grotto that Bianca tried to show me. "...But why are you showing yourselves to me?"

The trio exchanged looks that I could not read. _"I think that it's time we unlock your ability."_ Cobalion spoke up. My brows scrunched together in confusion. What are they talking about?

_"We been overlooking your actions,"_ Cobalion continues. _"And deemed that you are ready, just as that girl once has."_

"Ready for what?" I asked. "Can't you be more clear? And who's that girl?"

They didn't reply, instead, they knelt down on their front legs and each having a blade forming on their foreheads, of the respective colors of sliver, green, and brown. I was even more shocked to see that my entire was surrounded by a veil of aqua blue light.

I look at my hands with wide eyes, panicking as to what was happening to me. What were the trio trying to do to me?!

... I think I stared at my hands too much. I thought I saw a sphere of water forming in my palms with the rain it gathered. I blinked once. Twice. Three times reacting.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" I exclaimed, showing the three lengendary Pokemon the water that refuses to leaving my hand.

"Calm down mate." Terrakion advised with a chuckle of mirth.

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN?!" I exclaim even louder than before while hyperventilating. "WHAT IS THIS?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! SINCE WHEN CAN I DO THIS?!"

The three Pokemon sweatdropped at my antics, but really, I can't help it. When I see something that's LITERALLY not possible, I freak out.

_"Let's cut to the chase then,"_ Cobalion coughed to clear his throat. _"You're not of this world."_

I stopped, frozen stiff as they statement processed in my brain

...What. The. Hell.

* * *

****I intentionally skipped the scene was supposed to continue on last chapter. It'll reappear, don't worry! Oh and also expect so other time lapses as well since they will be needed later on. The Sacred Sword trio's history will have a chapter of their own so I didn't want a repetition. ^^'**

**To the reviewers:**

_**Guest#1 - Some many guests...create a name! Or are you three from the same person? And I know right? He just broke her right then and there! He's a heartless lady charmer...or is he?**_

_**Guest#2 - I'm glad you like this!**_

_**Guest#3 - I plan on updating the NEXT chapter within a day or two, so watch for it kay? XD**_

_**MissFairyTailLover - Haha! I love your enthusiasm! I planned for visorshipping for a while now but I didn't realize I can couple them in the name tag until now XD I never bother to figure these things out...probably should though. And yus, I agree, they are adorable together!  
**_

_**RosesOfTruth - It will hurt more than him but who knows, it just might be the other way around ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Battle in Opelucid

Chapter 23 - Battle in Opelucid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

I heard approaching footsteps and hid myself under the bridge of, well, Village Bridge. There seemed to have been an increase in the activities of Team Plasma, no doubt searching for me. I took the Sacred Sword trio's advice to stay as hidden as possible.

After all, who can you trust nowadays?

I learned of their past, of how I came about. It only strengthens my resolve and my distrust.

I look at the visible view of the sky under the arch of the bridge. "White...where are you..."

I balled my hands into fists. It was all their fault. If they hadn't done all of this, the two of us wouldn't have separate, let alone stumble into this mess of a world. We would've never come here. I look down into the water near me, seeing my reflection. My eyes were of a hollow, cold, and emotionless blue.

Team Plasma, I will make you regret what you did.

After the coast was clear, I made fast pace across the water as if it was like normal pavement. This was something I learned from the information that Cobalion and the others gave me.

As it turns out, I have the same abilities as Keldeo, enabling me to glide across watery surfaces.

...

_"You possess the same powers as Keldeo." Cabolion informed me. I look at my hands in curiosity._

_"Is this the effect that it had when...?"_

_"Yes. While you have the ability to manipulate water, your sister can manipulate ice."_

_"...Can you tell me about her?" I asked. "I know that we been taken into this world but why can't I remember anything about White?"_

_"Memories of your past life had been taken away, for what reason, I do not as for White, she was the one that saved us when Team Plasma tried to capture us once more. And even then, she shown signs that her ability was ability arising." Cobalion aswered._

_"Do you know where she is right now?"_

_The trio shook their heads in reply._

_"Oh..."_

_"Mei, Cobalion said. "Be careful of where you use your powers. If they see you with them, it will be more of a reason to capture you."_

_"...I know." I said with a darken tone._

_..._

I shook my head of these thoughts, I need to get back to what I'm doing.

Opelucid City, that's my destination right now. I have to face to face them, to find out as much as I can, about the dragon, about Keldeo, and about White.

As I go through Route 11 and approach the tunnel that connects to Opelucid City. First things first, I should go see Drayden, he might have something about Kyurem. But…that would mean I have to go through the gym…Oh well.

I was careful when I traveled through the city. Every once and then, I could see Team Plasma members walking pass, seemingly searching for something. I took note of the confusion on the people's faces as they pass my. It seems that they haven't learned of their return just yet. But I have no doubt that they will announce their reappearance sooner or later.

I arrived at the gym's location. Looking up at the building, I can see the pyramid-like structure though it looked like it was made of a type of metal. Two dragon heads stood on either side of the building, acting as protectors of some sort.

I strolled in and saw the interior. It was a basically a huge, long black dragon climbing up to the peak of the pyramid. I look down to realize that I was standing on another dragon. Looking around to see how this operates, I saw some arrows on the dragon's head. I immediately deduce that it was what made this dragon move up and down.

After messing around with the directions, battle trainers at each claw of the dragon stretching up to the building, the dragon I stood on climbed higher and higher, until I reach Drayden. He was a man with white hair and bear that covers his mouth, like a dragon's lower jaw. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbow length; Gray pants that were held up with purple suspenders.

"Hello and welcome to Opelucid gym.," He greeted upon seeing my arrival. "I'm Drayden the gym leader and mayor of the city." He seemed to be studying me up and down before saying another word.

"And I can see in your eyes that your reason for coming is not to challenge me, what's your name?"

I nodded before answering. "Mei, I came because I want to know something. Since you're a dragon specialist, I want to ask if you could give me any information about the ice dragon, Kyurem."

I detected the slightest change in his stoic expression. He must know something about it.

"You must be one of the trainers that Prof. Juniper told me about," He answered. "Well, I can tell you as much as I know about Kyurem…providing if you defeat me here."

My gaze sharpens on him. I didn't protest about it, but I do wonder as to why he wants a battle.

"Vaporeon." I had evolved my Eevee with the help of a water stone that I found.

"Druddigon!"

Both of our Pokémon coalesce from the red beam that came out of our pokeballs. Druddigon got the first attack as Drayden commanded him to us Dragon Tail. My Pokémon took the hit and cried out in pain.

"Use water pulse!"

"Dodge it!"

"Counter with Aurora Beam!" I ordered quickly. As the dragon type dodged the water sphere, he came into contact with a beam of rainbow colors. It dealt effective damage since the attack was an ice type.

"Druddigon, use Revenge!"

"Hit our opponent back with Muddy Water!"

As Druddigon charges forward in an attempt of attack, Vaporeon conjured up a wave of muddy water and directed towards the dragon Pokémon.

"Slash through with another Dragon Tail and followed it through with crunch!"

When Druddigon came through the water, his tail glowed and in no time, he was in front of Vaporeon.

"Aurora Beam and quick!" I commanded with an extended arm. Both of the Pokémon launched their attacks at the same time, causing an explosion. Vaporeon and Druddigon both got pushed back and skid across the floor; however, my Pokémon was the one that stood back up.

Drayden returned his Pokémon and took out another. "Flygon, let's start with Dragon Tail!"

…Does he like the move or something?

Before I could give a command to my water type, Flygon came at a nimble speed that I didn't expect. He knocked Vaporeon against the wall faster than I expected. My Pokémon gave out a weak wail before collapsing onto the ground in unconsciousness.

"Tch." I thanked Vaporeon and took out another of my Pokémon. I looked through the transparent red cap of the Pokeball to see my Pokémon ready to prove himself against another one of its species.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" I exclaimed, tossing up my Pokeball. "Flygon, go in for a quick Dragon Breath!"

I saw Drayden raising his brow at the corner of my eye.

It's true that I only acquire Vibrava recently but I did some training with him, battling against trainers and wild Pokemon alike. I wanted to help get my Pokémon stronger, but didn't think Vibrava would evolve that fast from it.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" Drayden commanded of his. His Flygon barely flew out of the Dragon Breath and counter by sinking his jaws into My Flygon.

"Shake him off!" I commanded. It took a while but Flygon managed get the other one off, but Drayden's Flygon followed it up with Dragon Tail.

"Use Dragon Tail as well!"

Both Flygon now went head on in midair, each clashing back and forth and refusing to back down. Their speed increased against each other until they became green blurs in midair, with occasional flashes of them clashing with their glowing tails.

Deciding to end the stalemate, I ordered my Pokemon to use Dragon Claw.

"Rock slide!"

Clumps of rocks started to fall from nowhere and my Flygon had to maneuver around to get to Drayden's Flygon. His got knocked down to the ground by Dragon Claw right before my Flygon was hit with one of the many rocks that rained down.

Both of them struggled to stand afterwards. My Pokémon tried to beat his wings to take flight but grimaced when he moved it. I saw that one of his green, diamond-shaped wings were damaged, probably when he was hit by the rock.

Drayden's Flygon got up and wobbled. It flapped its wings slowly, but surely, to take flight. My mind raced as to what I was going to do with this disadvantage.

I didn't have to think much though when the opponent felt short of a breath and collapsed on the ground. I heaved a barely noticeable sigh when he fainted.

Drayden returned his Flygon and I returned mine, knowing that Flygon wouldn't last another attack if he continues to battle.

Both of us took out our third and toss them up.

"Haxorus, let's turn this around!"

"I'm counting on you Serperior!"

Both of our Pokemon coalesce and immediately stare each other down. Both of us took action right after.

"Dragon Dance!"

"Leaf Blade!"

A red glow surrounds Haxorus when Serperior came in with a bright green blade-shaped tail. He took my Pokemon's attack as if it was nothing at all.

My Regal Pokemon returned to my side immediately, waiting for my next command.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Tail!"

"Counter with another Leaf Blade!'

Both of our Pokemon clashed with their tails, each refusing to budge just like the two Flygon from before. However, Haxorus gain the upper hand….or claw when he pushed Serperior away with pure strength.

"Go in and use Slash!" Drayden commanded with the extension of his arm out. Haxorus jumped in with his claws out to attack.

"Serperior, wrap him with your tail and use Slam!" My Pokemon waited for the right moment before quickly catching the dragon type Pokemon, jump and spin in the air once, and brought Haxorus to the ground with a loud thud.

"No bad," Drayden complimented before giving out another attack. "Haxorus, use Dragon Dance one more!"

I narrowed my eyes, what was he trying to accomplish?

"Leaf Blade!"

This time when Serperior went in to attack, Drayden ordered Haxorus to take hold of her tail, slamming her against the ground, and use Assurance.

"Serperior!" I exclaim upon seeing my Pokémon in pain. Despite all of that, she still stood up.

Drayden ordered a third Dragon Dance and anxiety started to flood in me. The worst that I anticipated became reality when Haxorus suddenly moved at an incredible speed, faster than it did before.

"Use Slash!"

"Serperior, dod -" Before I can even finish, Haxorus already made contact with my Pokémon. Serperior cried out her own name when she was hit against the ground by the sudden speedy attack.

My mine raced a mile per second as I tried to think of a way out of this. I'm sure that Serperior can match Haxorus's new speed but her attacks won't be that effective…

Maybe…I look at Flygon in his Pokeball. He might have a chance but I'm not sure if he was rested enough to go back into battle.

I bit the bottom of my lips and decided to risk this chance.

Just as Haxorus gets in another attack, I return Serperior, making him miss. I called out Flygon and asked if he was okay with another fight.

The gleam in his eyes told me that he was all for it. It seems that his wings were god enough for him to take flight, which was good.

"Flygon, Dragon Breath!"

"Dodge and use Dragon Tail!"

Haxorus maneuver around the attack with relative ease and made way for Dragon Tail.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" I commanded quickly. Flygon's claws and Haxorous's tail meet and they both pushed each other back, but Flygon was already running low on energy so he took more damage.

"Flygon, use Earth Power!"

"Finish him with Slash!" Drayden commanded. As the field erupted with power but it barely hit Haxous as he nimbly went up and slashed at Flygon.

My Pokémon cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. I bid Flygon a good performance before returning and sending out Serperior. She looked ready to fight again after that short rest and glared at the dragon type, Haxorus was unfazed of course.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Dragon Tail!"

Again, they clash with their tails and refused to budge. I ordered Serperior to follow it up with Giga Drain, therefore, dragging the opponent of his energy.

Drayden commanded Haxorus to push Serperior away before more of his health was stolen from him. By now, he was already panting in exhaustion.

"Hm, your Pokemon are well-trained," Drayden commented again. "I haven't felt my blood burn this much in a long time!"

A smirk found its way to my face, "As have I." My heart was pounding against my rib cage while my mind races through all possibilities of a way to win. I really hadn't felt this much intensity in a while. This gym was on a whole different level compared with the other gym s I went through. Actually, the last time I felt this kind of thrill was…two years ago.

I didn't have to hold back this time, and it looks like it was the same with Serperior. That glint that I saw her wear when Haxorus didn't back down from her glare, it was like she knew that this was going to be a good fight.

"Haxorus, give it your all with one last Dragon Tail, full force!"

"Serperior, lets finish this with your new move," I exclaimed. "Leaf Storm!"

As the dragon Pokemon go closer, my grass starter conjured up a storm filled with piercing leaves. Haxorus hits Serperior with his tail right before she releases the Leaf Storm.

The Regal Pokemon was pushed back while the Axe Jaw Pokemon was send flying away against the wall by the storm.

We both waited as to who will get up first, Serperior, or Haxorous. At first, it looked like Haxorus was going to stand in victory but he collapsed on the ground while Serperior stayed up, panting at a fast pace.

Drayden returned Haxorus after thanking him for a job well done, and then applauded at Serperior and me.

"That was a great performance!" He compliement. "Here's the Lengend Badge for defeating me."

"…Thank you." I muttered, taking the badge and then look Drayden in the eye. "But why did you want a battle?"

"That was just to test if you're really like…" He took a moment to pause and looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Nevermind, she wasn't as good of a battler as you or him."

I stared at him with a questioning look. "Who?"

"You look like someone I meet before." He answered with a meaningful look.

…Look like someone…I widen my eyes. I was about to ask him if he could tell me more about this person when the ground rumbled violently.

* * *

**Reviewer:**

_**RosesOfTruth - And it is revealed! Your guess is right.**_

**Until next time,**

**R&amp;R~**


	24. Chapter 24 - My Decision

Chapter 24 - My Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

I flapped my arms about to keep myself from falling.

"I don't recall hearing any earthquakes that will happen today…" Drayden muttered, then walked to a lever near by and pulled on it. The dragon we currently stood on lowered its head for us to exit.

But when we tried to open the door, it was jammed.

"Why…Won't…It…Budge?!" I said in between grunts as I tried to open the door. After one final shove, the door swung open and I almost toppled forward.

I steady myself before I realized that the ground was of…ice? That's when the sensation of coldness hit me like a rock.

"What's…going on?" I said slowly as frosty breathes escaped my mouth. I look around and saw several houses frozen in spiky icicles.

Another quake came when something bomb-like dropped from the sky. Upon connecting with the ground, it freezes over, creating enormous spikes.

I look up to see a humongous ship flying above the city. I squinted at the sky to recognize that the ship belong to Team Plasma. How did they even get that piece of wood to fly was beyond me.

In the distance, I have made out a shadow figure traveling from one roof to the next, surprising not slipping on the ice when they ran on it.

Just as I was about to step forward, a bomb dropped right in front on me, causing the ground to sprout up spikes. Drayden pulled me away before I was gored by the piercing ice.

"Be careful."

I nodded hastily, standing back to my feet. We heard approaching footsteps, followed by an acrimonious mutter.

"Ugh…it's so cold; I'm going to catch pneumonia if I keep stay out here," as they got closer, I realize that it was Zinzlion and some Team Plasma grunts. Once he saw me, a smirk crossed his face. "Ah, Whi-Two, there you are."

I glared coldly at the old man. "Don't speak with such a familiarity towards me."

"I do think we should be getting familiar with each other," He replied slyly. "We are going to be working under the same roof from now on."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Care to elaborate?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I gestured for Drayden to run. But he must've taken it for something else for he took out his Haxorus instead. Despite being still tired from the battle we just had, Haxorus launched a Dragon Tail at Zinzlion. They yelped in pure surprise and fell back against the solid cold ground.

"I don't know what your involvement with Team Plasma is," Drayden started. "But I do know this, that look of yours; they held the same hatred that I seen before. Therefore, I will hear you out before making any assumptions."

I gave him a look of confusion. He isn't like the others who were prone to jump to conclusions. Drayden actually…gave me a chance to explain myself.

However, before I could say anything, Zinzlion groaned and started to stand up.

"Go, leave this place," He ordered. "It's my duty to protect this city and its inhabitants so I'll take care of this. The explanation can wait till a later time."

I nodded and began running…or sliding across the icy surface. With half of my team nearly dead, I can't do much other than running. I have to get them healed up first.

In the distance, I can see the ship dropping another bomb, causing more panic and confusion among the people of the city.

"Greetings!" said a voice on the loud speakers. I recognized _that _voice from anywhere. Ghetsis projected himself in the sky.

That psycho fest.

"This announcement is broadcast throughout Unova!" He exclaimed. "For I have something to tell you! Two years ago, Team Plasma was disbanded by two meddling children but now, they're back! We're back! As Neo Team Plasma! And we're going to take this region by storm once more!"

His maniacal laugh followed afterwards. It was really sickening if you ask me.

"And for those who disobey us," the screen shown an overview picture of many ice spik – Oh…it's Opelucid City. "This is what will happen! This is only a test run of the weapon we possess, so don't even think about going up against Neo Team Plasma!"

I can already hear a riot from the people of this city, whom ran out of their house and slipping on ice as they panic about. This is what people do when they panic. All sense of reason flew the coop and they will start trying to find a way to keep themselves alive. It was human nature.

I would try to calm them down, but they won't listen. People don't tend to listen to people who aren't well-known.

I keep on running, taking detours around ice spikes so that they wouldn't pierce me. However, the sun overhead casted a shadow on a pillar of ice over me, on top of it was a running shadow of a figure, it was following in step with me, but it isn't mine.

I looked up to see one of the Shadow Triad running among the roofs. He noticed my gaze and leaped forward, to a pillar in front of me.

I screeched to a stop and looked up at him once more in a more emotionless expression. I have to stay calm, I have to focus, I have to clear my mind. This isn't the time for me to panic.

"Whi – Two, it's time you come back with us." He said through the mask covering the lower part of his face. I couldn't tell the trio of Shadow Triad apparent since they're so similar, but I can recognize them by their voices. It was just something that stuck with me and I'm one of the very few that actually knew them by names.

From the sound of this once, he's Davis.

My face darkened, "What do you want with me?" I demanded disdainfully. "What could you possibly gain from me if Team Plasma has this kind of artillery?"

I didn't want to wait for his answer; I doubt he will answer it anyways. I tried to turn another way but the second of the Shadow Triad appeared in a blur to block my path.

"If you don't come quietly, this city will become a permanent ice cube," Said the second, he sounded like Kurt. "And Drayden won't be able to do a thing since we have him under our control now."

"…What did you do to him?" I demanded venomously, reaching for a Pokeball just in case anything happens. In the distance, I can hear the sickening laugh of Zinzlion. I looked to my left to see two grunts holding Drayden down while following Zinzlion as he made his way to where I am.

The gym leader tried to struggle out of their grip but to no avail.

I turned back to the Shadow Triad and started to think of a way out of this. What was I supposed to do now? I was cornered with threats being thrown at me. And where's the third member of the Shadow Triad? If he still hadn't made an appearance, then things could only get worst.

Maybe I could…

"Don't even think of a way to escape." came a deep voice right behind me. I turned on my heels to come face to face with the third member. Grave.

I was taken my surprise by his sudden appearance but I refuse to let it show on my face. I won't give them the satisfaction.

The man was holding a black cylinder-like object in his hands.

Drayden widen his eyes as he recognized what was in Shadow Triad's hands. "No! The DNA Slicer! You can't remove them from where they belong!"

Zinzlion commanded the two grunts to silence Drayden while the third member of the Shadow Triad continued. "I have an interesting apposition for you."

I know I shouldn't listen to him but my body wouldn't budge. I waited for him to continue with what he said.

"If you come with us quietly," He resumed. "We'll spare Opelucid City, however, Drayden will have to come with us as well."

"You really think I would agree with that?" I spat.

"Of course not," He said in mild amusement, fishing out a pokeball. "But I'm sure you'll change your mind after seeing this."

The pokeball opened up to reveal a Liepard. I raised a brow in question, but Grave just smirked behind his mask.

"I've heard," He said. "That someone is looking for a Purrloin that had been stolen years ago."

I widen my eyes as I understood what he was getting at. I looked from him to the Liepard that has a look of menace on her face.

"You mean…"

"That's right," Grave answered lightly. "This was the same Purrlion from back then. But now, it is as tamed as a Pokemon can be and it will only listen to _my_ commands."

I didn't like the way he used 'it' for Pokémon, it degrades them if you ask me.

"I'm sure," I can see his mouth curved up behind that cloth mask. "You're friend would like it back, don't you think?"

I remain silent; I didn't know what to decide on. If I do go with them, I don't know if they'll keep their words to free Liepard and the city. At the same time, if I don't go, then there would be more chaos until they get their way.

In the background, I could hear Drayden exclaimed how I shouldn't do this, how I should join Team Plasma just because of that. It was his job to project the city and he will go down protecting it.

I didn't know what to do, but I have to make a choice.

"…Will you keep your word?" I queried cautiously.

The ship was descending towards the ground and Drayden was being pulled on board with a rope.

Grave and the other Shadow Triad nodded to my question. "Yes. As long as you come with us, the city or Liepard won't be of use anymore."

He held out the Pokeball with Liepard in it.

"…" Maybe I really have grown too soft, but I couldn't leave Liepard with them. I also remembered how Hugh did everything in his powers to her Liepard back, even if he had to fight Team Plasma himself. Same with Kyouhei, he did everything in his power to investigate the lingering existence of Team Plasma. He had to trick people, to pretend to be someone he's not.

I won't let them do be involved in this anymore than they are now.

I reached for the Pokeball.

_This is not their fight._

I look at Liepard's pokeball that was now in the safety of my palm.

_This is my fight. Mine and mine alone._

* * *

Third person POV

"I suggest we leave then, our ride is already here." Grave gestured towards the ship. Mei nodded, though with the lack of energy.

She followed them to Team Plasma's outdated-looking ship. But before she went on board, Mei heard the call of her name by two familiar voices.

Mei looked over her shoulder to see Hugh and Kyouhei running towards them. She stopped in her tracks and asked the Shadow Triad if she may have a word with them and return the Liepard. They agreed but it will have to be short.

"Donut, what do you think you're doing?!" Hugh exclaimed scornfully. "Why are you going with _those_ people?! Don't you know by now that they're our enemy?!"

"Whi – Two," Kyouhei said warily, using her former name, though his eyes showed a hint of hurt in them. "You do realize that if you side with them, you're going to make enemies with us right?"

By 'us', the boy meant the entire International Police force.

Mei gave them nothing but a hollow stare, she didn't show much emotion to them. "You're already an enemy."

Hugh's expression darkened. "You mean to tell us, you're joining those Team Plasma scums?"

"Just so to inform you," The girl replied as if looking down on the two boys. "I was a member before they disbanded two years ago."

"_WHAT?!" _Hugh growled in disbelief, he was going to stomp over to Mei to knock some senses into her but Kyouhei stretched an arm out to stop him.

"Want to give us a reason for your choice?"

Mei's stoic expression faltered for a split second before she answered. "You wouldn't understand." she tossed Hugh the pokeball.

"That's the Pokémon that you have been searching for." She replied coolly before turning around.

"If you know what' good for you," Mei stated coldly as she walked away. "Stay out of this. Or I won't be going easy on any of you."

Kyouhei frowned, he didn't want to make an enemy out of the brunette. But his attention turned to Hugh when he released the Pokémon inside of the pokeball that Mei had given him.

A Liepard greeted back with a growl, not sure who her own is anymore.

Hugh blinked several times before recognizing the Cruel Pokémon as the Purrloin that he had been searching for. But she had changed for the worst by the hostility that Liepard showed.

"How…"

Kyouhei looked back up at the ship that was now ascending back to the sky and speeding off. "Don't tell me she…"

He started to run after it, wanting the answer to the questions in his head and also because it was his job to track and bring down Neo Team Plasma. "Arcanine!"

Kyouhei called out his fire type Pokémon and leaped on. The boy told his canine Pokémon where to go and Arcanine obliged.

He made a call on his Xtransceiver. "Looker, it looks like they're head towards north east, somewhere near Lacunosa Town and Humilac City."

"On my way!" was the reply back.

"Oi Lack – Two!" came another voice in the Xtransceiver. It sounded younger and with more energy. Kyouhei looked to see who had called him by his code name. In multi-screen of the Xtransceiver, the image of a teen two years older than him, with chestnut brown hair just like his - but not everywhere - appeared. He was wearing a red and black baseball cap with the pokeball logo.

"I'm going too!"

Kyouhei frowned, "It's too risky for you. What if they discover who you are?"

"You really think I can't handle a little situation like that?" The boy asked in mock hurt. "Besides, you know you can't stop me when I already made up my mind."

He sighed, "…Then why do you bother telling me this? You know _I'm_ going to be against it."

The boy on the other line grinned, "Just a heads up~!"

Kyouhei rolled his eyes before ending the call.

Just had this became? He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to see Mei like that. It was as if she had completely closed off from the rest of the world, going into a world of her own.

She was no longer the same nervous wreck that Kyouhei got to know. Mei was cold, calm, and worst of all, empty. Her eyes said it all, they no longer shown any energy in them. It was like the hope had vanished from hindsight.

…He didn't like this side of her at all. Something just wasn't right without her around.

He had one job. In order to gain information, _he_ was supposed to capture the girls' hearts, not the other way around.

* * *

**To the reviewers:**

_**Raven - Nice to meet you Raven! And lol, you should tell Hugh that XD I'm glad you like the plot so far!**_

_**MissFairyTailLover - But but, I just couldn't help leaving it at a cliffy! It's what makes this fun :p On the brighter note, **My brain finally decided to give me some more light on this story! So **you don't have to wait that long to read what happens next~ **_

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**R, R &amp;R~**


	25. Chapter 25 - Frozen Heart

Chapter 25 - Frozen Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked guiltily at Drayden who was knocked unconscious by Kurt. "I'm sorry I got you into this..."

"Let's go Whi- Two." Davis said. "Lord Ghetsis would like a word with you."

The Shadow Triad wouldn't trust me alone, probably thinking I might try some funny business that won't be tolerated. I silently obeyed, following them to the control room of the flying ship.

My eyes darted around, memorizing every corner that I turned so that I'll know my way around when something happens.

The control was huge, with big screens and people sitting at each desk, typing furiously away on their keyboards. Standing in the middle of all this was a man wearing black cloak and holding a staff with Team Plasma's emblem on it. His hair was of greenish white, with three bundles of hair sticking at the corer and on top of his head.

Ghetsis.

"Lord Ghetsis, we have brought Whi - Two." Grave said as the Shadow Triad knelt down in front of the man. Ghetis turned around, wearing a disgusting smirk on his face. He wore some kind of red patch over one of his eye.

"My dearest Whi -Two," He greeted with open arms. "How have you been?"

I remain silent, holding up my stoniness as best I could. I despise him.

"As cold as ever I see," He continued when I didn't respond. "You were always like that."

"What do you want." I spat coldly. "I'm sure you didn't want me back here just for a 'friendly' chat."

Ghetsis tutted as if he was conversing with a child. "I thought I would get you acquainted again since it really had been two years since you left."

"If that's all you have to say, I'm leaving."

I was going to turn and walk out until the door to the control room opened to reveal Colress holding an electronic notepad in his hand. "Ghetsis, Ghetsis. You should really take the hint when the girl just wanted to get straight to the point."

Ghetsis chuckled mockingly. "What would the fun in that be? Besides, if she leaves this place, the whole region will face the wrath of this ship's weapon."

I send a murderous glare at the psychotic man. "You wouldn't dare."

"Anything to keep a _creature_ like you here. " Ghetsis smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Creature? Is that what you call me now?"

"You can't possibly belong in the human category," Colress adjusted his glasses, and then scroll through his notepad; searching for something. "After all, you contain the essence of Keldeo and you're not from this world."

They expected some kind of reaction from me by the looks on their faces but I just deadpanned at them. "Tell me something I don't know."

The two blinked repeatedly at my comment, dumbstruck.

"Does this mean..."

No use in hiding this now. I made a scooping motion with my hand and a water sphere formed, shocking the others in the room. "Anything else you would like to say before I destroy this ship entirely with my own hands?" I threatened with a menacing and dark tone, wearing a look that said that I won't show any mercy.

Ghetsis didn't even as so much as flinch; instead, his smirk widened. Colress looked more fascinated than scared.

"What if I were to say, oh I don't know, we know that whereabouts of White, your sister?" Ghetsis.

...Is he trying to pull my string?

I maintain a level stare at the man, letting him know that he's got my attention.

"You see, we tried to chase down your sister so that she can hand over Kyurem," Ghetsis explained. "However, she refused and now she and Kyurem are frozen in an unknown dimension."

"What?" I hissed in disbelief.

"According to my sources," Colress continued where Ghetsis stopped. "We detected a crack in the space-time continuum that might lead us to where they are. Though who created this kind of phenomenon is yet to be known."

"What where is this 'crack' in space-time located?" I inquired

With a snap of his finger, Ghetsis ordered the workers to put something up. The screen behind him showed the overhead view of a cave surrounded by a maze-like forest. The entire place was covered in snow and ice.

"Giant Chasm."

"As you can see, this place holds an abnormal oscillating temperature that can drop to as low as -100 degree Celsius," Colress explained. "And it seems that the source of this cold temperature is emitted within the cave."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked warily.

Ghetsis smirked. "No average human will survive in that temperature if it gets that cold."

I quickly caught on to what he was trying to convey. "You're saying that _I'm_ going to last in that place?"

"You and White shared something in common, like a bond that connects you two together. You would have a easier time detecting her exact whereabouts and survive that fridge of a cave." The man answered. "Don't you want to see White? And maybe you'll be able to find a way home if you ask Kyurem."

"Of course, we're going to have to do some analysis on you to see just how much you can handle," Colress added with a gleeful gleam. "Experimenting on a being such as yourself, this is just pure science!"

My face twisted into that of disgust. So I'm going to be a test subject if I agree to this? But what other choice do I have? If I don't, they'll continue to threaten the region, if I do, I don't even want to know what they'll do to me. Maybe I could sabotage the ship...then again, I won't know how to get White and Kyurem out of that place, if what they told me was true.

"Did I forget to tell you that we have your 'mother'?"

I narrowed my eyes and growled, "You two sicken me."

"I'll take that as a yes." Ghetsis said. Of course he would, what else could there be?

...

My body never felt so numb before. Colress shoved me into a capsule and started to mess around with the temperature. It seemed as though this had lasted for an eternity.

At first, I didn't mind it at all, but as the temperature gradually decrease, the chill was getting to me. I think it's at -50 degree Celsius right now. **(A/N: I don't know, just making up a random number right now so go with it.) **It's surprising how I'm still alive...especially since I'm only wearing a shirt with elbow length sleeves, a mini yellow skirt, and tights.

Looking out the glass I can see Colress looking like he was enjoying himself as he looked at the data screen. To his right was my pokeballs. I can see my Pokemon looking worriedly inside of them. I'm glad they were outside instead of in this capsule. They would have been frozen to death by now, especially Serperior, considering she's a grass type.

I was somewhat surprised though when I asked if they will respect whatever decision I make from now on, I expected them to disagree, to leave me, but they didn't. It was like they understood me all this time. They probably did.

I looked at the screen to see that it's nearly -80 degree Celsius. I sat down in a corner of the capsule since I got bored of standing around with nothing to do.

"...It's cold." I mutter aloud to myself. I look at my hand as water started to form, but it immediately turned to ice. I sighed out a frosty breath, I'm really not human at all. I dropped the ice onto the ground for it to shatter.

I almost feel asleep until I heard a soft hissing sound. I looked up to see that the capsule finally opened.

I stood up limply and realized how silky cold my hair were, as if they were made of ice, yet flexible. Colress showed me the result but I wasn't interested in looking.

I grabbed my Pokemon and told him that I'm going to check up on Drayden.

"Ah, I do not think that's a good idea."

I gave him the coldest look that I ever had. "Does it look like I care right now?" It really felt like my heart was frozen solid right now.

Typing in a code on the door that I memorized by just a glance when Colress did it, I walked out. I found where Drayden was being held and sat down in front of his cell.

"Drayden, are you there?" I asked.

He came out of the shadows with a stony look, but there was someone else with him.

"Mei? What are you doing here?!"

I thought that I was hallucinating, that voice sounded just like my mom. But when she came out of the shadow of the cell, I felt a mix of shock, sadness, and relief.

"Mom..." I croaked out, but I couldn't hear any emotions at all in my tone. It was as if they were already frozen solid.

My mom came up closer and knelt down against the bars that separated us. There were tears in her eyes as she grabbed my hands. I felt my coldness transferring invading the warmth of her palms and extracted away.

"Why...why are you so cold?" She asked in worry. I remain silent, with downcast eyes. She shook her head in disblief, knowing exactly what I had agreed to. She knew about all of this. Everything pertaining to me and White, our very existence doesn't even belong in this world.

I looked up at Drayden to see him with an understanding look. "Did mom told you already?"

He nodded. "But why did you come back?"

"Why?" I repeated. "Because I didn't have a choice. I didn't want Liepard to stay with the wrong trainer. Besides, if I don't agree then, they'll just keep coming after me with every threat they got. I mean, they already for Opelucid City, you, and mom." I chuckled sardonically. "I've gone too soft."

"What are you doing in this place?" Drayden inquired. "Won't they get suspicious of you if you stay here too long?"

"They wouldn't dare to touch me," I said in a serious tone. "I came here because I need you to take care of my Pokemon."

Both of the adults gave me a questioning look. "They won't survive in the area where I'm going."

"Are you going to..." Mom trailed off.

"Giant Chasm," I nodded. "To find White and Kyurem."

"Kyurem..." Drayden repeated. "Would you still like to know about him?"

I look at him gratefully and nodded. "Please."

"You know of the story of the two dragons and heroes of truth and ideals correct?" he asked rhetorically. "As the story goes, a third dragon Pokémon, Kyurem, also came into existence in that era. And there may be proof of this to be found in a treasure passed down in my family for generations: the DNA Splicers. Professor Juniper's research determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same era as the materials used in building the Dragonspiral Tower. It was my job to guard them because even I did not know what kind of power they held."

I clenched my hands. "They have it, don't they?"

Drayden nodded. "There had been two theories as to how Kyurem came into existence. One is that Kyurem was an extraterrestrial being that arrived on earth in a comet composed of entirely of ice crystals. The second is that Kyurem was thought to be an empty shell left behind when Reshiram and Zekrom split into two. And that he awaits a hero that would fill his missing part of his body with truth or ideals."

"Fill the missing part..." I trailed off. Was White the hero? Then wouldn't that mean there's three heroes instead of two?

"Can you...tell me what you know of White?" I requested timidly. Drayden nodded with a chuckle.

"You look just like her, yet she isn't as good of a battler like you," He said with a feeble smile. "She and Black traveled together throughout Unova. I only meet of them when Black challenged my gym. From what I can infer, she emits a cheerful aura that spread to others that surrounded her. And wherever she was, Black wasn't that far from her. They make a great team despite often arguing with each other. I'm sorry I can't give you much about her. If you were to ask Black, then that's a whole different story."

"...Black," I mused. "He is the missing Champion right?"

Drayden nodded. "The current one is Iris, a student of mine, but she said that when Black reappears, she will step down."

"Iris?" Where have I heard of the name before...Oh! I meet her back at Castelia City!

Before any of us could say anything else, the ship trembled as if something hit it. "What was that?!" Mom exclaimed. I heard several screams on the upper level, followed by running footsteps. I bolted up to my feet and told the two adults to stand back. With one solid kick with her leg surround with water, the lock broke, allowing the door to swing open.

"Use this chance to leave," I said. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

"We're coming with you." Mom pushed. I look her dead in the eye.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"But -"

"No."

"We're going to have to reach the surface of the ship in order to escape anyways," Drayden reasoned. "So we might as well go with you."

I chew the bottom of my lips, hesitant on the matter, but Drayden was right. The only way out is up.

"Fine," I answered brusquely, turning away. "But once we reach the deck, I want you to use Flygon and get yourself and my mom out of here."

When we got up to the second level, , we saw Team Plasma grunts running around in panic and trying to get to their station to deal with the sudden threat. The ship rock and and forth violent and I was threw against a wall. I yelped in pain as I sat down. I looked around to find that Drayden and my mom was missing. They must have been thrown somewhere because of that vigorous ship movement.

I ran around the place trying to look for them. I entered, the mess hall, bedrooms, and other places that the ship have to offer. I slammed open another door to see a dark room. I enter and called my mom and Drayden to see if they're here. But there was only silence.

I detected another person entering this room but before I turn around, the ship rocked once more. Tossing me against something in the room. A pokeball fell from my belt and I tried to bend down to grab it. The rocking motion resumed right when I snatched it up and I have to held onto whatever that was next to me, it felt like a table. The Pokeball in my hand slip again and as i tried to reach for it, my hand felt and accidentally pressed a few buttons.

...Which kind of table have buttons? I was sure that I'm not in the control room with all the computer desks.

A bright flash came, lightening up the room for just a split second; however, that was all I needed to see who was in the room with me.

I heard a plop and another flash of light in the direction to the pokeball in front of me, resting on this...machine.

"...Whi - Two." I heard him said as I grabbed the pokeball into the safety of my hand.

I gripped onto the pokeball as anger and hatred boiled. Why did he have to come? This isn't something that he should get involved in!

"What are you going here Kyouhei?" I spat with venomous hostility. I feel my way for a light switch and found one right next to me, luckily. When the room brighten, I realized what those flashes of light came from.

...Arceus damn it, I just traded off one of my Pokemon.

* * *

**Hope you like it~**

**To the reviewers:**

**Raven -Grea to know that you were satisfy with Lack - Two last chapter! And White will show up soon. Like, next chapter soon XD**

**Guest - I'm glad that you think the chapter was awesome! **

**RosesOfTruth - Soon. Black and White will be here soon. Just need to wrap them up in a package and ship them! :P**

**Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear from you guys again!**

**Until next time,**

**R, R &amp;R~**


	26. Chapter 26 - Our Reunion Cut Short

Chapter 26 - Our Reunion Cut Short

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Give him back."

"Who?"

"My Electabuzz."

The boy looked at the pokeball in his hands and finally realized that he was holding a different Pokemon. He looked from his hand to me holding Elektross's pokeball, and back again.

Just what in the name of Arecus is he thinking right now?!

He locked eye contact with me. "No."

...Did I hear him correctly?

"_What _did you just say?" I demanded with aversion. He took a step closer to me and repeated the same word, loudly and clearly. "No."

Ugh...putting that aside for the moment, "What are you doing here? To Bring down Neo Team Plasma? To capture me? Or is it both?"

"Not before I get some answers out of you." He said with the most serious look I have ever seen him wore. I stood unfazed by his stare, he's not going to get to me that way.

After a moment of silence, I got tired of the staring contest. I fold my arms and canter my hip to one side, giving him a look that said 'Well?' I don't even know why I'm bothering with him. It's probably because he has my Pokemon and I won't leave without Electabuzz.

He didn't say anything for a minute and I was getting impatient.

"Tell me the real reason for you to re-join Team Plasma, Whi - Two."

Tch...does he have to call me by that name? I kept silent, staring at him with an idle look.

"The reason?" I enunciated finally. He nodded in confirmation.

"You didn't want to be here did you? What made you decide against your will?" He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Is it because of Hugh and his Liepard?"

_...Wow, he's right on point._ I though sarcastically. I clenched and un-clench my fists in response, reluctant to give him the answer.

"Whi - Two -"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I cut him off. I had enough of people addressing me by that name. It's ridiculous. "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME AGAIN!"

I covered my ears in defiance, but it was only after that, that I realized I had exclaimed it out in a burst of emotion.

...Why? I was perfectly calm before. Why did I have to let a stupid name get to me? Especially when he said it?

"If you hate it so much, then why?!" Kyouhei yelled back, but I detected the strain he had in his voice. He was trying to hold back and unlike me, he succeeded...somewhat.

I was going to answer back, but I stopped myself when I remembered that day.

_..._

_"So you _are _the one." Kyouhei muttered with a tone that matches the coldness of ice. He looked at Mei, the peak of his visor shadowing on of his eyes. His gaze pierce through the brunette, making her uncomfortable. But that wasn't something Mei needed to worry about right now._

_"W-what do you mean?" I inquired, sweat rolling down my face._

_Colress chuckled in mirth. "Do you not know that he's from the International Police? An S rank if I might add."_

_I widen her eyes in disblief, and looked at Kyouhei for confirmation. But silence was returned._

_...So...I been around a..._

_"I can't believe it," Colress laughed mockingly. "The once ruthless member of Team Plasma, reduced to a trusting fool!"_

_"K-Kyouhei..." I said, tiring to ignore Colress. "Y-you knew...?"_

_The boy's face became stony cold, causing me to step back, though I did see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He held up a badge, it was a golden S engraved on top of the International Police badge. "I been going undercover around Unova in hopes of getting information about the returning of Team Plasma. I found out that they were looking for a girl around their teen age so I pretended to be a playboy to find out who. I needed to know why they were after the girl and if she could be of any use in cracking this case."  
_

_"So...I'm just a suspect?" I croaked out in disbelief._

_"Not anymore," He answered, adjusting the peak of his cap down to hid the upper half of his face. "You're going to have to come with me."_

_Colress decided to interrupt. "I'm sorry, but she's coming with _us._"_

_Kyouhei fished out a pokeball of his. "I don't think so. Under the law, I have to bring any criminal back to be trialed."_

_...Criminal. So that's it. The jerk was only doing his job._

_I bit the bottom of my lips and trembled in anger and betrayal. "I'm not going with any of you." I said firmly yet my words quivered. My eyes began to water as I quickly took out two pokeballs and calling out Electabuzz and Braviary._

_"Electabuzz, Flash!"_

_The electric Pokemon came out and used the move immediately. I hopped onto Braviary and returned the Electric Pokemon. I told Valiant Pokemon to take off before Flash wears off._

_I heard something shatter inside of me, but I couldn't tell if it was my heart, my trust, or my feelings. Maybe all three._

...

"Why do you care?" I asked, my voice was quiet and clouded while I shake my head. "You were the one that lied to me! I was only someone for you to manipulate!"

"I -"

"Shut up," I interjected, trying to clear out my mind. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuse."

I took a step closer to him. "You want the answer? Fine, but we're done after this. I'm sick of this." I loathed at him. "I returned to Team Plasma because I had no choice. If I don't, they're going to chase me down, to freeze every city that they come across until I decide to go into submission. And you know what? Even then, I was reluctant to decide. It wasn't until the Shadow Triad showed me the Liepard that they took years back that I agreed. I know that Hugh had been searching for that Pokemon, and I know that he would go to any kind of length to get Liepard back."

For some reason, he started to become despondent as I went on.

"And the same goes with you." I pointed, which caught his attention. "I know you would go to any length to bring down Team Plasma. Heck, you even became a playboy just to get information! Even though you have the whole International Police force to back you up, it wouldn't be anymore different than an all-out war. I thought that if I bring them down first, you wouldn't have to get involved."

My shoulders slumped and my head tilted down as I continued. "This is my fight...not yours."

"...Mei -"

"Why..." I said. Before I could stop myself, I find myself lunging at him and punching him in the face. He fell but I didn't care, I crouched onto my knees and just kept hitting him until my satisfaction was quenched.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET TO ME SO MUCH?! I CAN'T CONTROL MY OWN FEELINGS BECAUSE OF YOU!" I exclaimed, finding myself no longer able to contain my burst of emotions. "WHY DO I HAVE TO OPEN UP TO YOU?! WHY DO I HAVE TO POUR OUT ALL MY FEELINGS ONTO YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT"S YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING ME FEEL BROKEN AGAIN! I HATE YOU FOR THIS! I HATE YOU FOR BEING A POLICE! I HATE YOU FOR USING ME! I HATE YOU FOR CALLING ME A CRIMINAL!"

With each sentence, it came with a punch. Kyouhei didn't make a movement through all of my frenzy. He took them, he let me use him as a punching bag.

My cold fist made contact with his warm chest and I stopped my assault; however, I didn't get off of him. I felt tears trailing down my face as I just poured everything onto him.

"Why did we have to come here?" I sobbed. "Why...? I wouldn't have to deal with this mess if I was back at home! I just want find White and go home...I just want to forget everything that happened in these past years. I wish...I wish I never meet you."

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

"I wish...I wish I never meet you."

"Mei..."

I looked at the girl who was implementing punches on me. I didn't think she hid so much of her feelings behind that mask.

...I really did hurt her didn't I?

I continued to stare at her with a meaningful look. Guilt started to built as she continued to cry. Her tears were falling onto my face and her punching stopped.

"...You're cold." was all I could say as I felt that what she emitted wasn't warmth, it was icy chill.

"I know." Mei replied back, with still her eyes closed and her hands supporting her whole weight on my chest. She's really light.

I sat up, carefully placing her in a sitting position as while as she whipped her continuous tears. I took off my jacket and place it over her chilling body. "That's not normal, what -"

"Just leave me alone." Mei replied dully and tried to get up. I didn't want her to do that so I held onto her arms firmly.

"Will you let me speak for once?" I asked, slightly irritated. I didn't even wait for her answer before continuing. "I won't leave you alone, not when you're like this. Not now, not ever. I don't know what you have been through but I know you're a strong girl." I paused for a moment before continuing. Why am I saying these things right now? It really didn't seem like the right time.

"You know, I didn't think I would feel this way around a girl but I really miss having you around." I averted my gaze, not wanting to see her reaction. That really sounded pathetic.

"Would you still feel the same...when I'm not even a human?"

I jerked my head back to her, my face twisted into that of confusion. Her blue eyes slowly met mine and I could see a mix of emotions going through them. She raised a palm and a sphere gathered from thin air.

...did she really just formed a water sphere?

The peak of her visor shadowed over her eyes when I didn't respond. I couldn't respond; my brain was to processing what just happened. I couldn't find any logical explanation for this.

"I knew it." I heard her mutter and stood up. Knew what?

There came another tremble and I looked up at the shaking ceiling. Those guys...they're being too reckless right now. Don't they know that if they keep on doing that, the whole ship's going down?

"You're just like th -" Mei stopped when she looked to the window. I looked too and saw that we're over a frosty forest with a huge cave in the middle. Isn't this Giant Chasm?

"Mei!" came a sudden call.

"Mom! Drayden!" Mei returned the call and a woman in her thirties and Drayden appeared in the room.

"I was so worry!" She exclaimed in relief yet still pale. Mei stood up and ran over to the two. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine but we have reached Giant Chasm!" Mei's mom replied back frantically. Mei bit her lips and shoved her pokeballs onto her mother and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I called out, wanting to chase after her. When we got onto the deck, I saw Black battling Ghetsis while Iris battled Colress and Hugh battling Zinzolin.

"Grandpa!" Iris exclaimed upon seeing Drayden. "I was so worried about you!"

"Iris, what are you doing here?!" He exclaimed in shock. She jerked her thumb at me. "Lack - Two told me."

"Lack - Two!" Black called out to me. "Stop that girl from jumping ship!"

...What?

He pointed in a direction for my gaze to follow. Fear washed over me when I saw Mei standing to the side of the ship.

"Mei! What are you going?!" I exclaimed as the color drain from my face. I tried to sprint over and to stop her from committing suicide but the three infamous members of the Shadow Triad appeared in front of me.

I growled in annoyance and send out my Pokemon to get them out of my way. "Samurott, Arcanine, Lucario, take them down!"

The ship rumbled again as we're going down for a crash landing. Why did Black had to burn a hole in the ship just now? I understand that it would bring it down so that Mei wouldn't have to jump but still.

I heard a yelp and I turned to find Mei gone. I quickly ran over to the side but I didn't see her anywhere. I tried to call her out but I didn't get any kind of response.

"Mountain 12 O'clock!" Iris pointed.

Oh c'mon!

* * *

Mei's POV

I accidentally slipped off of the ship when it rocked, but I was going to jump anyways. All of Team Plasma was too occupied to lower the ship so I have to get to Giant Chasm before we miss it.

I was air-borne, but for the first time, I wasn't scared at all. My heart was pounding in excitement as the wind rushed at me. I realized that I was clutching on the blue jacket that Kyouhei gave me and I found myself tightening my grip.

Closing my eyes, I was going to brace for the impact the fall was going to give me; however, it never came. I peeped opened on of my eyes to see the color green.

"Virizion!" I exclaimed upon leaning back and seeing her as a whole. She was running through the frost forest with relative ease.

_"Ha ha ha! You're as reckless as Keldeo I see." _Virizion laughed in amusement and letting out frosty breaths.

"How..." I trailed off, the question was lost as it came out.

_"We are just one of the few that can handle this kind of temperature," _She explained, glancing at me while running in light steps. "_Let's hurry, Cobalion and Terrakion are waiting."_

"They're here too?" I asked in shock. The Pokemon chuckled. "_Of course, did we not give you our word that we will help you?"_

I smiled meekly. "...Thanks."

_"You might want to wear that piece of garment just in case," _Virizion advised upon seeing the jacket I'm holding. "_I do not know how cold it will get inside of the cave."_

"O-okay..." I slip op the jacket and found it to be surprisingly comfortable and warm, even in this temperature.

...Maybe I been wearing light clothes for too long...I can't remember the last time I wore a jacket. And there was something about this one...I like the scent it emits.

My cheeks sudden heated up when I realize what I was thinking and shook it away.

"How do you know where I was?" I asked out of the blue.

_"We were watching over you remember?" _Virizion answered. "_And now that we're here, I can faintly sense Kyurem's presence."_

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. So Team Plasma really was telling the truth. In a clearing up ahead, I saw a dot of blue and a dot of brown out of all the whiteness, those must be Cobalion and Terrakion. Virizion stopped so suddenly that I almost flew off from the recoil.

_"Oops, sorry!" _Virizion giggled. "_I'm not used to having a human ride on my back while I run."_

"I-it's fine..." I laughed it off awkwardly, then looked around to see nothing but snow and ice. "So...where's the cavern?"

_"It's beyond that path,"_ Cobalion instructed with a motion of his head. "_But we won't know what we will be expecting."_

"You're coming with me?" I asked dumbly, tilting my head.

Cobalion gave me a small smile. "_Yes. Albeit you are not one of us, the three of us felt a bond had been created with in because of Keldeo. And we won't let one of our friends go to face danger alone."_

I was completely and utterly speechless by that. These three, who hated humans...saw me as a friend.

The three of them started to glow in their respective color as horn-like blades grew from their foreheads. They came together until the blades touch in the air.

_"One for all," _The trio chimed in unison, then looked at me. A smile made its way onto my face as I extended an arm up.

"And all for one!"

...

When we walked into the cavern, I saw nothing but ice and ground. The space inside was rectangular, with a platform-like ground in the middle of a frozen moat. Ice stalagmite coming out of the ground while stalactites hang on the ceiling.

_"Look." _Virizion gestured to the center of the room, where it looked kind of...distorted. I can also feel a condense wave of cold energy surrounding that area. I heaved a chilling breath and walked forward.

...I don't even know how I'm going to do this. How exactly do I -

The necklace that my mom gave me a while back resonated with the distorted space. It glowed and shatter the outer shell, revealing a shining sapphire blue crystal sword.

Oh. That's how.

I saw water gathering around me and heading towards the space in front of me and captured it. It then condensed into a ball and froze, with thousands of spikes. The spiky sphere tremble violently, which was followed by an explosion that knocked us back. I skid a couple of feet back against the cold floor.

When everything came to a complete stand still.

I grimaced when my ears were still ringing from the sudden explosion, and then I picked myself up. I tilted my head up to see an unconscious girl with messy brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and into a pink and white cap. She was even more under-dressed than I am! A black, loose, short vest over a white tank top, and blue denim shorts; black boots with pink shoelaces as her footwear; Two black and pink wristbands strapped to her wrist, along with a Xtransceiver.

I recognized her immediately and ran to her aid. "White!" I exclaimed, shaking her violently so to try to wake her up.

White groaned and shifted her head before slowly opening her eyes. "Where...am I?"

Tears of relief formed around my eyes, "You're okay!"

"Hm...?" White looked at me for a moment before widening her eyes. She suddenly bolted up in surprise and ended up headbutting me.

"OW!" Both of us exclaimed in pain. "White! What was that for?! It hurts!"

She laughed sheepishly, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry sorry, I just got excited for a moment." She gave me a sincere look and smiled.

"I'm not dreaming this time right?"

I laughed and shook my head. "It's the real deal Sis." I felt tingling upon saying something so familiar as that. White probably felt that way too, judging by the tears swelling in her eyes.

I helped her up by throwing her arm around my shoulders. She seemed to haven't been standing for a long time since her legs locked up and trembled.

"Walking can be so hard when I haven't done it for so long."

I nodded in agreement, supporting her as we walked. "White, aren't you cold?"

She looked at me blankly. "No...it's quite warm, isn't it?"

"It's chilly but not that cold, but still," I looked at her clothing. "You're more under dressed than me for this kind of weather."

"I guess I'm just used to it."

I noticed the pendant she had around her neck. It was a blue ice shield with 冰 on it. I have no idea what it meant. It was a symbol of a sort, maybe in another language?

I tilted my head and looked at the new form that my pendant took form. It had the symbol of 水 on it. They look similar, yet different at the same time.

Hers begun to glow and turned into a bright orb in front of us. It morphed into a ginormous ice dragon before us. Strangely, I didn't feel as cold as before anymore, it was like the temperature suddenly rose up.

"Kyurem." I breathed in awe at the mighty dragon, but I can't help but feel a little scared by him. White noticed and giggled.

"Don't worry, he's a big softy once you get to know him!"

_"I count that as an insult." _Kyurem said, indignantly; his voice was deep and gruff. The dragon looked me but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. _"You must be.._."

_"The one whom Keldeo reside in." _Virizion spoke up. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the Swords of Justice trio stepping up. Cobalion stepped further.

_"Hello Kyurem, it's been a long while since we came face to face."_

Kyurem nodded. _"Indeed."_

_"Aye mate, sorry for the trouble we caused you," _Terrakion said apologetically. _"We were supposed to save you and Keldeo, but it was the other way 'round instead."_

_"It should not matter now," _Kyurem replied. _"We're still alive."_

We heard the sound of something spinning out way and jerked our head forward to see large, rapid - rotating rings.

* * *

**Weee! Me and my cliffies~! /shoot**

**To the reviewers:**

_**Drag0nshr1ne - I just might make an ORAS fanfic**_

_**Raven - Electabuzz XD I was trying to find a way to incorporate a trade so that the Pokemon could evolve upon trading back to Mei and this was the result.**_

_**Guest#2 - Really? I'm not really good at making bad guys so I guess Ghetsis didn't come out like I want him to be... ^^'**_

_**MissFairyTailLover - Lol, cliffies are great when you're the one writing it but not for the readers. I was tempted to leave them at hitting the mountain part but I decided against it XD I'm glad you liked the chapter! And don't worry, I won't be dead until I finish this story, which will be only a few chapters away. I made it one of my goals for this month *^*b**_

_**Guest#1 - All credit goes to Microsoft for checking on the spelling and grammar for me. I don't know what I would do without it XD I'm glad you liked the battle description. I thought I made it too long or something.**_

**Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear from you guys again!**

**Until next time,**

**R, R &amp;R~**


	27. Chapter 27 - Our Final Battle

Chapter 27 - Our Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Black's POV

We leave the rest of Team Plasma in the hands of Iris and that Hugh boy while we chase down Colress and Ghetsis, who escaped. We had to soften the landing of the ship so that we wouldn't die. Maybe I shouldn't have burn a hole in the ship...

"Where could they be?" I heard Kyouhei muttered, who was sitting behind me while Reshiram soar in the sky.

"They're pretty fast when they want to be..." I mused.

"_Black," _Reshiram called out to me. _"He's coming as well."_

"He?" I raised an eyebrow at the vague information but when I look ahead, I saw a black down and my mouth instantly formed an 'o'.

"Don't fight though." I cautioned.

_"Fear not," _Reshiram assured. _"I believe our differences were already settled."_

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyouhei queried. I pointed at the enlarging dot in front of us.

"Zekrom and N."

He widen his eyes in surprise.

The black dragon let out a roar as he came close to us. Reshiram responded with an even louder roar.

...And I thought he said that they settled their differences.

Green hair popped out from behind Zekrom and I could recognize it anywhere.

"N." I greeted brusquely.

"Hello Black, Reshiram," He nodded at me and the white dragon. "Have you detected Kyurem's presence as well?"

_"It's faint, but he's near." _Reshiram responded. Wait. Wait, wait...if Kyurem is showing himself...then that means...

"Do you know the exact location?" I asked urgently.

_"It's to the east." _Zekrom answered instead. Reshiram glared at the Dragon of Ideal for answering his question.

I rolled my eyes. "Now's not the time for a staring contest! If Kyurem's here, then White won't be that far away!"

"I see you still care for her greatly." N commented.

"Well yeah, of course," I said bluntly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Then it was a good choice that she chose you instead," I heard him muttered and he sped with Zekrom.

...Oh no he don't.

* * *

Mei's POV

White trembled in anger, with a look of hatred directed towards two figures coming into view. I instantly recognized them as Ghetsis and Colress.

How were they here?

"How..." I voiced out my anger. "I thought that no normal humans should be able to breach this area."

Colress adjusted his glasses and smirked. "That was true, until Kyurem was awaken. Its body freezes energy and when it's released, it frozen itself, leading it to slumber in an ice barricade. However, this phenomenon of actually trapped in another dimension is quite new."

"Finally," Ghetsis said smugly. "Kyurem is under my control."

Both White and I glowered at them. Those rings that flew our way were strapped onto Kyurem and the Swords of Justice. Their eyes were now of glowing blood red color and they were at the side of Ghetsis and Colress, awaiting for their command.

Both of us had our backs against each other, they surrounded us with their Pokémon and the controlled ones.

"Mei," White motioned subtly with her head. I understood immediately and both of us slammed our palms onto the ground simultaneously. A wave of water surrounded us and headed outward. As it stretches out, it froze in place, creating rows ice spikes that attacked our enemy.

They retracted, enabling us to move or skate out.

I extended a hand out as if on instinct and the symbol on my sword – like pendant illuminated blindingly before it traveled to my opened palm. It coalesced into a deep blue sword in the shape of Keldeo's horn, in Resolute Form, with red and blue markings at where the handle ends and the sword begins. They looked similar to that of Keldeo's mane with blue, orange and green extensions curving out of one end of the hilt to the other end. The sword still has the same symbol of water on it.

I didn't know how I summoned it but I grabbed the hilt with both hands and swung it at Virizion, breaking the ring around her neck. The follow through felt so natural to me, as if I held used a sword several times before.

"Virizion, help us out!" I exclaimed. She nodded in compliance. Ghetsis's Seismitoad attacked us but Virizion blocked him for me.

_"I'll handle him!" _Virizion said with a grunt, pushing the Vibration Pokémon away. I looked over to see White and Terrakion fending off Magneton and Cofagrigus.

Two down, two to go.

However, it just got harder when Cobalion and Kyurem fought back. We found ourselves in a stalemate against them though they have the upper hand when our stamina was dropping drastically through the fight against them and the other Pokémon.

"Mei, look out!" White exclaimed, standing in front of me as Cobalion charged forward with the sword on his head. She stretched out her palms and ice gathered, creating a sturdy shield, though, not sturdy enough.

"Ahh!" White yelped as the shield was breached and she was hit. A gash was created on her side.

"White!" I exclaimed in worry, punching Cobalion away from he could hurt my sister even more. I suddenly felt a throbbing sting on my back and fall forward to the ground, the sword flying out of my hand. I turned around to found an Toxicroak with his large red claw extended outward, droplet of blood dripping down from it.

My head started to hurt and dizzy. My body felt paralyzed and I find trouble breathing. I must've been hit by a Poison Jab.

I saw White next to me; with one hand clutching her wound while the other shaking my body.

My vision blurred.

...Was I really that weak? To be done in by only one hit?

"Don't give in Mei!" White called out. "You can't leave me or we won't see each other again!"

Upon hearing that, I gathered all of my strength together and picked myself up. "I won't…I want to be able to go home with you."

I steadied my gaze at Cobalion as he charged back towards us. But right before he could come in contact with me, the deep blue sword flew from the ground, and blocked Cobalion's blade. There wasn't anyone holding it, it was just moving on its own will.

I watched in shock as the sword glow and took another form. It was Keldeo in his Resolute Form and he was on par with Cobalion.

_"Are you okay?" _Keldeo aimed the question at me when his eyes trailed to where I was. I could only nod my head.

_"That's good." _He continued. Both fighters pushed each other back, their eyes locked onto each other.

_"Keldeo!" _Virizion said in happiness.

_"Haven't seen you for so long mate!" _Terrakion grinned.

Keldeo nodded and smiled. _"Let's bring Cobalion and Kyurem back too!"_

_"Right!" _Virizion and Terrakion chorused. All three of them went to the offense with Cobalion but he seemed to be fending them off just fine.

White and I have our own problems as Ghetsis's and Colress's Pokémon came after us. I let water pellets surround me and send them in all directions. A chilling air signaled to me that White had frozen the pellets into tiny piercing shards.

She created another sword for me with ice while we fight off our attackers.

We heard a thud and saw Cobalion fall, his collar coming off as he groaned. I sighed in relief but a wave of pain surged through me as poison seeped deeper in. I dropped down onto one knee, planting the ice sword on the ground. I was having trouble breathing again.

White took it upon herself to protect both of us but that would strain her more than she already was.

"Enough playing around!" Ghetsis growled, slamming his staff against the ground. "Kyurem, finish them all with Glaciate!"

Kyurem roared before summoning several large ice shards. They circled around us, spinning around and increasing in size. They slowly flew closer then backed away for preparation of launch.

The distance the large shards covered was too much; we won't be able to dodge it. None of us can do anything to defend against this attack, we could only brace for the worst that will come.

There was a sudden quake and the ceiling caved into the cavern, creating a view of the clear sky.

"FUSION FLARE/BOLT!"

I watched as fire and lightning mix together, melting and destroying that shards that were about to kill us. The remaining formed puddles everywhere.

We looked up to see a black dragon and a white dragon descending. They couldn't be the Dragon of Truth and Ideals, could they?

Three figures hopped down before the dragons landed themselves. Two guys with brown hair and one with…green hair? It can't be…

"Lord…N?" I rasped out; my vision becoming blurry again. This poison is really a hindrance.

"White!" The boy with chestnut brown hair exclaimed in concern. He looks like…

"Black." White smiled weakly before losing her balance and falling forward but he caught her.

"Look at yourself…and you called me an idiot."

Black. Right. The Unova Champion that went missing. He looks so much like –

"Mei, are you okay?"

I looked up to see his face. What's he doing here? He shouldn't be here at all but…why am I glad that he came. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, my face buried in his chest. "At least I didn't lose you." I can feel his body trembling.

I found myself grabbing the back of his shirt tightly. "Why…why are you so relief? Don't you hate me?"

His grip tightened. "I can never hate someone I care about." He said with a sincere tone. It made my heart flutter even if I was in pain.

I felt numb and sleepy. I want to stay awake but I couldn't. I watched as my surrounds blurred and tainted with darkness.

* * *

Normal POV

"Mei?" Kyouhei called out, releasing and pushed the brunette into his line of vision. She was unconscious.

"Wake up Mei!"

"She needs an antidote," White spoke, standing up. "Mei's been poisoned by Poison Jab."

Ghetsis smirked haughtily now that both dragons were before him. "This couldn't be a more better timing!"

"Father." N hissed. Even though he hated the man, he couldn't stop the habit of addressing him as his father. It was something he couldn't rid himself of.

"Oh, it's the freak without the human heart," The man leered at N with contempt and disgust.

"You're the one that made Kyurem suffer didn't you?" N questioned rhetorically. "I won't allow you to destroy the region that I have grown attached to!"

"I won't either," Black seethed. "I still have to pay you back for pushing me into Light Stone!"

Ghetsis sneered at them. "Oh really?" He fished out a round, glass object; calling Colress over and told him to insert the object into the ice dragon.

"With pleasure." The scientist smirked, typing into his notepad and tossing the object up, and then typed in another command. The orb turned into a spindle, seemingly absorbing energy until it turned into the shape of a prism, and then stacked into a spearhead. The spearhead drilled right into Kyurem's back, causing both Kyurem to roar in pain and for White to have a throbbing headache.

"White?" Black held the brunette steady when the headache threatened to split her skull.

The ice cover of Kyurem's wings shattered, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on his back.

"Be careful…" She warned, looking painfully at Kyurem. "Don't let him catch Zekrom and Reshiram."

"Kyurem," Ghetsis slammed his staff on the ground. "Capture those two dragons and use Absofusion!"

The tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back started to emit a fuchsia hue. They launched two lasers at Zekrom and Reshiram. Black and N quickly told their dragons to dodge them.

The Dragon of Ideals and Truth tried to maneuver around the tight space, zigzagging here and there, but the lasers soon caught up to them and weaved around the two huge Pokémon. They roared and slowly transformed back into the Light and Dark Stones

"What the…." Black said in shock. N was just utterly speechless as Zekrom was only a stone now.

"That…formula is impossible."

Kyurem stood in front of the two stones. Lasers zapped the two stones up and they were absorbed into Kyurem's body.

"Now, transform into Black Kyurem first!" Ghetsis commanded, which the ice dragon obeyed. In another instant, Kyurem took a new form; half of his body now resembles that of Zekrom's. "Let's see you pest deal with this! Fusion Bolt!"

Before it made contact though, the Swords of Justice blocked the attack with a barrier that they created together. But the recoiled pushed them back.

"Tch…" White gritted her teeth, wondering what she was going to do now. Black and Kyouhei was already fighting the enemy while she sat back and watch. She didn't like this seat. She didn't want to be helpless.

"We need to…" Mei said in a hoarse tone, coming around after a dose of antidote. She slowly sat up, her finger tips feeling something against it. Her eyes trailed to the pokeballs lying on the ground.

"They're yours," White replied that unspoken question. "That boy, Kyouhei, brought it with him."

Mei clutched onto Serperior's pokeball tightly. "Sorry to make you guys worry…"

Both girls heard rattling sounds and saw that it was their pokeballs making it. White unlatched her pokeballs from her belt, looking through the transparent caps.

"You guys don't want to sit and watch either do you?" White then turned to her younger sister. "Hey Mei, what do you say we end this?"

Mei wore a determined grin. "You read my mind."

The girls called out their Pokémon and told them to help them fight Kyurem who was now transforming into White Kyurem, half resembling Reshiram.

* * *

Serperior's POV

I look over to see my Mistress concentrating. I was kind of worry since she and her look-alike, I believe her name was White, did not have any one to protect them other than Vaporeon and Glaceon.

"Bring your focus here," advised the other Serperior. "They are strong enough to take care of themselves."

Even though she was calm, I knew she was worried about her Mistress as well. We're both of the same bred so we're somewhat connected through that.

"Right." I replied, slithering towards where the two boys were fighting. I saw the idiotic Samurott having trouble fighting against an Eelektross.

Hm…I'm tempted to see him being roasted from the electricity but we need as much as fighters as we can - not that I don't think we're weak or anything. The more numbers we have, the easier the battle.

… I guess I could lend him my aid.

"Leaf Blade!" I used by tail to fend the Thunderbolt off since Shell boy there was paralyzed. "What's the matter Shell boy? Can't handle a little lightning?"

Samurott seemed quite astonished upon seeing me. I could see the faintest pink on his cheeks.

Hm….Does he have a fever? If so, he shouldn't even be fighting. He will only be a hinderance.

Shell boy shook his head and glared at me. "Yeah right, I can take it on anytime of the week Grasspent!"

I glared at him. That name…How dare he! I must remain calm, I can't let my anger boil, that would only satisfy him.

"I would like to see you try." I said contemptuously.

Shell boy widen his eyes for some reason and disappeared. I tilted my head, since when did that Pokémon become so agile?

I felt a large amount of heat behind me and turn to see Samurott blocking off a Flamethrower in my stead.

…What?

I saw burnt marks on his skin but it wasn't that serious since the attack was ineffective to a water type like him. If that Flamethrower had touched me, then...

"Is this really the time to be day-dreaming?" Samurott snapped at me.

My eye twitched, he really have a way to infuriate me doesn't he? I lifted up my tail as it glowed bright green.

"I would never..." I slithered behind Eelektross and hit him with so much force that he went flying to Samurott.

Samurott unsheathed his seashell blade attached to one of his front legs and send Eelektross against the wall with a full swing. "Watch where you're aiming it at!"

"Sorry, I thought I was aiming at a heap of ash," I said disdainfully. "Since I was _day-dreaming._"

"Oh you two," interjected the Cinccino that White had. "Stop the flirting and fight seriously!"

Both of us glared the Scarf Pokemon. "WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" both of us send a Rotom and a Seismitoad that was coming at us at both sides with so much force that they broke a cavern pillar or two.

"Called it~!" The Cinccino giggled.

"Melody," The other Serperior called. "Don't get distracted."

So they have nicknames...

"Oh Amanda, says the one who went straight to Brav's aid~!" Cinccino sang whilst tail-slapping Toxicroak in the face.

I'll have to give Amanda, the Serperior's name, props. She was calm and collected even after the teasing.

"Remind me to tell White that she needs to groom you less."

"What?!" Melody exclaimed dramatically. "I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

"I don't do jokes," Amanda deadpanned, causing the Scarf Pokemon to sweatdrop. "You should know that by now."

I could learn a lot from her.

* * *

Mei's POV

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

That water froze into an icicle spear, heading towards White Kyurem. The dragon countered with an Ice Burn, shattering ice with ice.

Nothing seemed to be working against him. And it didn't help with Ghetsis and Colress's Pokemon kept on attack them.

Ghetsis looked furious as Kyurem was being restrained by these trainers. "This was the last time that my plans to rule over Unova will be detained!" His eyes of pure hatred landed on White and me, making us flinch. _"You two are to blame for this from the start."_

He slammed his staff on the ground. "HYDREIGON, ELIMINATE THOSE TWO GIRLS!"

I was the closer one and I froze on the spot as the mentioned Pokemon was at point - blank range. My color was drained from my faces, my body wouldn't move no matter how many commands that my brain screamed at them. All I could do was close my eyes and await for death.

It never came.

I pried open my eyes only to be aghast at the sight.

_No..._

Time seemed to have slow to a stop. My vocal core had left me, leaving me unable to speak a word or scream.

_It should've been me..._

I walked over to Kyouhei, each step I took trembled in fright. Once I saw how injured he was, my legs gave out, dropping me onto the hard ground. "Why...Why did you have to play the hero?" I rasped out finally as tears streamed down my face as well.

_Why...?_

He was breathing, which was a good sigh. His clothes were tattered but he were okay. He must've been specially designed to protect him. He was hurt, but still alive.

Kyouhei coughed blood while trying to sit up so that he could level with me. "If I don't...I would've lost you." He ended up resting his head on my shoulder since he couldn't support himself.

I slowly wrapped her hands around his body and shook my head. This shouldn't have happened. All of this. If I never came to this place, then I wouldn't have met him. Everyone would have been safe and sound if I hadn't came. I wouldn't be feeling this way either.

"BLACK!" I heard White's blood-curling scream. From the corner of my eyes, I saw blood flying out of Black's back when he was covering for White from an ambush. My sister shook Black vigorously, saying that he needed to stay with her. She was tearing up and shaking her head to something he mumbled.

Lord N approached both of us, wanting to help us to the best of his ability.

"Keldeo," I said in a serious tone, releasing Kyouhei and leaving him to N. The Pokemon understood by that word and return to my hand as a sword. I gave White a look. "We need to finish this now."

White stood up and nodded. She walked over to me and held onto the sword with one hand. Both of us thrust it forward in perfect synchronization, aiming at White Kyurem who was charging up a Fusion Flare. Our shoulders were against each other as we channel the last of our energy. The sword grew snow white and aquatic blue hue, both colors mixing together..

"This have gone..." White started; one eye hidden under the peak of her cap.

"...On for far too long." I finished in monotone. We charged at Kyurem with Keldeo's sword with water and ice weaving around us. Kyurem was restraining himself, as if wanting us to hit him. A bright light blinded us when we jump and thrust the sword at White Kyurem. I felt like all the power I possessed transferred from me.

_"When the four minds sync and the two elements combine, all will be returned." _Echoed a sudden voice. The symbols on our pendants fade away like it was never there, leaving pendants cracked and then it shattered, releasing all the energy that it stored.

The voice thanked us for returning what rightfully belong here.

* * *

**Wow...feel kind of bad for leaving N out of a lot of this...**

****...Oh my Arceus! Hidden Truth is coming to an end! Σ(゜ロ゜;) The realization only hit me until now...****

**To the reviewers:**

_**Drag0nshr1ne - I got Omega Ruby**_

_**MidnightMaddi - Thanks for the compliment, I hope you liked this chapter as well!**_

_**MissFairyTailLover - I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! It was a little long but I didn't know where to cut it off so I left it like that. This chapter's just as long as well, but the story's ending soon so it might as well be long.**_

_**StarShine65 - This happened next :) and yes, hooray for visorshipping~! **_

_**RosesOfTruth - Thanks XD**_

**Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear from you guys again!**

**Until next time,**

**R, R &amp;R~**


	28. Chapter 28 - Destined to Depart

Chapter 28 - Destined to Depart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

_Long ago, three fighters lived in harmony with humans, they weren't as distrustful. They were known as the Swords of Justice._

_Virizion's head sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, she confounds and swiftly cuts opponents. She was known being as swift and silent as the wind, with elegance and beauty._

_Terrakion's strength was strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. He was known for his brute force and kind heart._

_Cobalion has a body and heart of steel. His piercing glare is sufficient to make even an unruly Pokémon obey it. He was known as the leader on the Swords of Justice, guiding them with his knowledge._

_There was a forth and his name was Keldeo, but he was innocent back then._

_These three aided the humans with their powers, wanting nothing but peace in return._

_However, the humans betrayed their trust fo an unknown reason. They sought the Swords out, with the intention of capturing them and using them for their selfish purposes. They targeted those Pokemon that judged to be valuable to them, which included the Swords of Justice. They will not forgive the humans for what they were trying to do. That's when they waged a war against all humanity and when they found Keldeo._

_Keldeo was found in a fire started in the Moor of Icirrus because of the war. In this fire, Keldeo was separated from its parents, but together, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion took care of Keldeo. They acted as its parents, and they taught it knowledge and moves for survival. But he did not participate in the war just yet, he was still young._

_Humans underestimated Cobalion's, Virizion's, and Terrakion's abilities as they fought. However, humans had the last word when they captured their fellow apprentice and friend._

_Three humans, who were known for their inhumane speed, captured Keldeo at the place where the Swords of Justice all trained, which was the Pledge Grove. The humans demanded them to surrender themselves if they wanted to see Keldeo alive._

_The Swords of Justice barged into their territory in order to save their fellow companion; however, they discovered that the humans also captured Kyurem._

_They were experimenting on Kyurem, wanting to obtain his powers. This enraged the trio even more than they already were._

_They tried to save both Keldeo and Kyurem from the grasp of the humans but to no avail. The battle against those humans dragged on and on, but sooner or later, they had the Swords trapped in a nutshell. They tried to freeze them with those technology that they possessed and they were about to be goners as well if Kyurem and Keldeo hadn't stepped in._

_However, something extraordinary happened. As Keldeo and Kyurem send everything they have at the attack coming towards them, a bright light enveloped them. Once the illuminating light faced away, the Swords found themselves back at Pledge Grove, with a voice echoing through all their heads._

_Find them, those who bear the powers of Kyurem and Keldeo._

* * *

_At the same time as that incident_

_"Keep running!" A girl with chocolate brown hair tied in a high ponytail advised a younger one with her hair done in two donut – shaped buns. Both of them were running into the night._

_"What are they Sis? What do they want with us?" The girl asked in worry. Her sister was injured trying to fend off an assault by strange looking creatures_

_"I don't know, they look so...out-of-this-world..." The elder clutched her arms and looked back at the huge shadows of a scorpion creature and the human – like shadow with blades instead of arms. He was the one that dealt the gash on the girl's arm. Their appearance was nothing but darkness._

_The scorpion creature decided to send pin – like missiles at the two girls running. It hit the feet of the younger brunette, causing her to fall."Wah!"_

_"Faitsu!" The elder brunette tried to turn back and help her younger sibling but the creature in armor blocked her._

_"S-Stay away from me m-monster!" The younger brunette whimpered. The elder sibling saw the scorpion coming closer and closer._

_"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" She exclaimed, instinctively grabbing the strange creature and tossing it against the ground with a loud thud. She then went to help the younger brunette._

_They were on the run, with strange things happening to them. They didn't know what was going on and they didn't want to find out. They kept on running._

_However, they couldn't keep that up forever. They were soon out ran and cornered. A shadow of a being appeared before them, and then asked the girls to hand over the pendants that they wore._

_"These are the only things we have left of our family!" The elder brunette argued, holding onto her shield pendant. "You can't have them!"_

_The shadow split into three, taking the forms of ninjas. "Then we'll have to take it by force." One of them darted towards the elder brunette._

_"Touko!" Faitsu pushed her sister out of the way and took the hit. She yelped in pain as something sharp sink into her body._

_"FAITSU!" Touko exclaimed in fear, running to aid her sister that losing a lot of blood. A look of pure hatred crossed her eyes as she glowered at the shadow's presence._

_"You…" The temperature started to oscillate and ice was formed beneath the brunette. Her eyes turned cold, locking onto the creatures of shadows. "MONSTERS!"_

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_Two celestial beings were observing the two girls and the Swords of Justice through the mirrors of time and space. Their gaze focused on the pendants, something that should not belong in that world with the girls, yet they are. That was what caused the abnormality that they detected._

_They made their decision right there and then._

_A bright light was created and surrounded both worlds, surrounding the two brunettes, Kyurem, and Keldeo._

_With one mighty roar, time was reversed in the girls' world, changing them into young children instead of teens thus saving their lives._

_With one slash, space was being distorted. The girls were hit by the ice attack instead of Kyurem and Keldeo. The two Pokémon lay in rest in their pendants, a symbol carved into each of them._

_The young brunettes were now frozen in time, transported into an unfamiliar world._

_Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion heard the voices and decided to follow. But they found out that it was humans that bear the powers of Kyurem and Keldeo. They were torn between distrust and helping their fellow missing Pokémon._

_They overlook the two, and act when they decided the time was right. They watched, as the same villains rise again. They watched as the Heroes of Truth and Ideals clash, only to be stopped by the third Hero. They watched as they separate and and two of them disappear. They watched and watched until it was time to interfere, to end this once and for all._

_With this in mind, they join forces with the humans just this once and return everything back to order._

* * *

Mei held her hand in front of hand. It was slowly fading into sparkles of light. She watch as White did the same with hers. They no longer had the ability to conjure ice and water for it was fully returned to Kyurem and Keldeo once the pendants shattered.

Somehow, they knew this would happen if they end the battle. Kyurem was saved, as well as Zekrom and Reshiram. Everything was going back to order.

They were going home. But why weren't they happy about that? Why is it that they feel regret?

"Mei?"

The said girl looked up to see Kyouhei and Black limping over to them, ignoring the pain from their wounds.

"What's happening to you White?" Black asked.

White look downcasted. letting the peak of her cap shadow over the upper part of her face. "I'm sorry...after we finally got to see each other..."

"What's going on." Kyouhei demanded.

Mei gave him a grim look. "We don't belong here...We never did."

"What do you mean by that?"

The brunette took a deep breath, pushing all her emotions away. She didn't want them to show.

"We're not from this world of yours," White answered in an even tone when her sister couldn't find the words. "Mei and I were transported to this world against our will."

"That's right..." Ghetsis, who was still here, interjected. "You two were frozen in ice when we found you and I knew from then, that you have a connection with Myurem and Keldeo who have gone missing at the time."

"Frozen?" Kyouhei repeated, mulling back to the journal that he found. Two girls trapped in ice...with no memories of themselves. He widen his eyes as the realization hit him like a rock.

"I brought you two and N up, in hopes of benefiting from it," Ghetsis growled. "But it as all a wasted effort!"

White and Mei clenched their fists, their eyes showed seething anger. "It was you who guide us in the wrong direction!" White exclaimed. "You're the one that separated me and Mei! You're the one that fed us nothing but lies!"

"You..." Mei seethed. "You took advantaged of our memory lost and turn me into your own weapon!"

Black and Kyouhei stomped over to the man and without warning, they reeled their fists back and punched Ghetsis in the face, causing him to fall over.

"You and your demented mind." Black growled.

"Shut your mouth!" Ghetsis snapped, sounding on the brink of insanity. "Shut up! SHUT UP! They don't even fit in this world! They're not even human nor Pokemon! THEY'RE WORST THAN THE FREAK THAT CLAIM HE COULD TALK TO POKEMON!"_  
_

That comment struck the girls painfully in the heart.

"I'm going to kill you." Kyouhei said menacingly. But before he could do anything to the man, the Shadow Triad appeared out of nowhere.

"Ghetsis has lost it..." Grave said. "We'll take it from here."

Kurt and Davis lifted Ghetsis up by the arms and all four disappeared within a blur.

"He's right..." Mei said with her hands balled into fists. "We don't fit in this place."

"Mei..." White said sadly. The aforementioned girl shook her head and felt something caught in her throat.

"I wish we never came here!" Mei's voice was barely above a whisper, it was strained. "I wouldn't have to felt this way! I would never have been separated frm White! Or have to deal with all of this!"

"Don't say that..." Kyouhei interjected with a sad tone.

White's eyes glazed over. "She's right. If we never had existed in this world," She cast a look at Black. "You would never have gotten hurt...or been involved in this."

Black shook his head and closed the distance between them she he could embrace White. "Either way, I would've been involved anyways. I can't let my home be destroyed by Team Plasma. And you're another reason why I decided on that path; I wanted to protect you."

White could only hold on him tightly, knowing that if she lets go, she won't be able to see him again.

"Black, I...I..."

The boy patted her back and whispered something gently into her ear. The brunette burned up and smiled up at him despite the tears flowing down her face. White said something back that made Black grinned ear to ear.

Kyouhei grabbed onto Mei's shoulders to stop her from saying nonsense. "Don't do this to yourself! It isn't your fault for this!"

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT?!" She asked, her voice booming at the top of her lungs.

"Blame Fate and Destiny."

"W-what...?" Mei's voice was cracked.

"Its the one that decided things for us," Kyouhei continued. "We never did get our choices did we?"

She stared at him blankly and shook her head. "No, we didn't."

"But I'm glad that we didn't," Kyouhei chuckled a little. The girl didn't understand why he could be laughing right now. "I would have never met you if things didn't go the way it did. Have you heard of 'when one life meets another, something will be born'?"

"What are you saying?" Mei asked in disbelief.

Kyouhei leaned in close to her ear and she could feel him breathing down her neck. "I'm saying that I like you, that I'm glad our fate entwined, even if it was twisted."

Mei widen her eyes, becoming speechless.

"Smile a little will you?" Kyouhei said. "I want to see that Mei. Not this gloomy one."

"..." The corner of Mei's mouths curled into a meek smile. "I'm glad I met you too, but..." Mei's and White's body was becoming more and more transparent.

"This was never meant to be."

Both White and Mei look at their Pokemon despondently. Having to leave them after all they been through together was hard, but they have to. "I'm sorry guys."

All of them tried to approach the two girls but they were too late.

The sparkles of light took the two girls from the boys' arms, leaving only White's baseball cap, Mei's visor, and the Kyouhei's blood-stained jacket that she worn. Black held onto the pink and white cap with one hand while the other clutched onto thin air. Kyouhei tightened his grip on his blue jacket and the pink visor; teardrops splatter onto the jacket.

"Love you." came the echos of White and Mei.

"...Why can't we have our own choice in this?"

They came into their lives and left just like that.

* * *

**Almost here...just one more - or two more - chapters away!**

**To the reviewers:**

_**Cynderheart456 - The spelling's right and I have no idea if I even pronounced it right in the first place but something like this: Keyoh-hey**_

_**StarShine65 - T-thanks, I'm glad you like it! And to answer Star's questions, yes they are returning home and you'll find out what happen to Back and Lack - Two afterwards.**_

_**Ani Hoho - Ha ha...^^' sorry. I was a bit creep out myself when I wrote it because I wrote it during the night. *Shudder* Never write/read scary stories in the night, especially when you're the only one in the room. And the 'Black disappearing and White being Mei/Whi-two's sister', I made it up. [SPOILER] Except for the part where Black disappeared in the end of the Black and White series. It's in the manga. [END SPOILER]**_

_**Drag0nshr1ne - If you want my FC, just ask XD It's 0361 - 7599 - 6179**_

**Thanks for the reviews and hope to hear from you guys again!**

**Until next time,**

**R, R &amp;R~**


	29. Chapter 29 - Epilogue Part 1

Chapter 29 - Dream or Reality? Pt. 1

**Guys...I stink at romance so if it's bad, I'm sorry ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

A brunette was woken up by radiating sunlight. She lay in the bed, wondering if all that was just a dream. The girl eyed the clock that said 7 am. She had woken up before the alarm again.

She sighed a sat up, she should be getting dressed instead of staring at the ceiling. The brunette took a shower and changed into a white blouse and navy blue tartan pleated skirt. She tied a red ribbon onto the collar of her blouse, and then tied her hair into her signature donut – buns.

She frowned, thinking of the food name. She shook it off, telling herself to just stop thinking about it. She can't go back now.

The alarm clock snapped the girl out of her stupor and made her walk over to her bed to turn it off.

She looked into the mirror and felt like something was missing. But oh well, she can't worry about it now, she needed to get going.

The brunette exit her room and into the living room, where the kitchen was connected to. On the table, a plate of breakfast was already made for her.

"Morning," Said another girl in the room, sitting at the table in the kitchen. She was wearing the exact same clothes but her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. "I made pancakes today."

The younger brunette nodded, taking a sit opposite of her older sister. "Sis, why are you up so early?"

The elder sibling looked up and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…" The younger brunette noticed the feather charm necklace around her neck but didn't say anything about it. They ate in silence, until the elder brunette looked at the watch strapped onto her wrist.

"We should leave if we don't want to be late to school." She advised, getting up.

"Okay." Both of them went to the sink to wash their plates, then grabbed their school bags and wear their navy blue cardigans. The younger brunette also grabbed a long slender black shinai bag and slung it over her shoulders.

They walked out of the apartment that they lived in, with the elder girl locking the door behind them. They left the building, knowing that it will just be another empty day of the week.

The days of their adventure felt like nothing but a dream to them now. They were already used to the daily school life they have, but something was missing from it. The excitement perhaps, or was it…

The girls stopped when they saw a road decorated with blooming Sakura trees. They watched as the petals fall gracefully onto concrete. They tilted their heads, not remembering seeing them in full bloom, or maybe they just weren't paying any attention at all.

They felt a hand on their shoulders. The younger brunette took that as an assault and unsheathed her bamboo sword, pointing it at the stranger's throat…only to find that it wasn't a stranger at all.

"S-seriously…" A girl with long raven black hair said nervously. "Why are you so uptight?"

"Ah…" The brunette said sheepishly. "Sorry Mina, it's a habit." She withdraws the sword from the girl's throat and put it back into the bag that it reside it.

Mina was their friend in school.

The raven haired girl sighed in relief when the bamboo weapon was not at her throat anymore. "Touko, you should really tell Faitsu to loosen up once in a while!"

Both brunettes looked at Mina as if wondering who she was referring to. But it then dawn on them that those were their names. They had forgotten it for a second there.

"Are you two okay?" Mina asked in concern. "You look like you were spacing out again."

"Ahahaha…" Touko laughed awkwardly. "Sorry! And I can't make my sister do something she doesn't want to! It's a habit she developed after being chased down by Team Plasma."

"Team what?" Mina tilted her head, staring at them blankly. "… Are you talking about that made up story again?"

Touko and Faitsu stiffen and chew the bottom of their lips. The two siblings had told the raven haired girl about their adventure before but she only laughed it off, not believing in what they said.

Faitsu let her bangs hide her eyes. "It's not made up."

Mina blinked, then shrugged and smiled. "It's a good story if you ever decide on writing one though! I would definitely read it!" She then laughs subtly. "These creatures that you call Pokémon sounds interesting, though there's no such thing in this world! You should definitely become a writer Faitsu!"

"…" The girl was right. This world doesn't have something as amazing as that. Everything was too orderly and normal. Nothing exciting happens here, just the daily routine. It felt like their lives just came to a standstill but it also felt like the adventure they had was a dream...and slowly drifting away from them.

"Anyways," Mina said, oblivious to the tension that she had just set off. "Are you entering the Kendo tournament at school Faitsu?"

"Yeah," Faitsu replied brusquely. All three of them started to walk together to school.

"Aiming for the win?" Touko inquired, to which Faitsu nodded to.

"I can't believe you have been practicing that for all your life and yet no one knows about this except us! I bet you're going to surprise a lot of the boys since you're usually known as the quiet and shy girl," Mina continued. "It's kind of contradicting to your personality y'know?"

"My sister practice Judo." Faitsu pointed out.

"Hey hey," Touko nudged playfully. "Don't bring me into this! Besides, it's only for self – defense!"

Mina looked thoughtful for a moment. "You two really do have your hidden aggressive sides."

Touko and Faitsu exchanged looks and then shrug.

"C'mon," Mina pulled on the sibling's arms. "We can't stand here all day! School's going to start any minute now!"

The two girls sighed, letting their friend drag them with her to the school gate. Mina was never one to like being late to three enter the school ground, only to hear high pitch squealing from girls in the distance.

"Ugh…" Faitsu muttered, her ears were getting sensitive to the noise. "It's too early for them to scream like that."

"You and I both," Touko remarked, making them both giggle for a little.

Mina thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers as if an idea just came to mind. "Let's go check it out!"

"No." The brunette siblings deadpanned in unison.

Mina sweatdropped and then pouted. "You two are so stubborn!" she dragged the two girls towards the crowd. Faitsu fold her arms as both her and her sister was being pulled by the collar.

"I just want to get to class."

Mina stopped short of a surprise. "Faitsu!" she exclaimed, letting go of both of them and causing them to fall with an 'oof!'

"Are you sick or something?! You would never say something like that!"

"…" The donut head deadpanned at her.

"I'm not saying you're a slacker, you're pretty smart if I may say so myself, but you never liked going to class since you don't talk to anyone there!" Mina explained.

"And Touko!" She turned to the elder brunette. "Why aren't you surprise as well? …Actually, you been really quiet these past few weeks. I can understand Faitsu being quiet but not you! And you two have been spacing out a lot lately."

The two girls stared at Mina blankly and blinked. Did she really notice these things?

"Really?" Touko laughed nervously. "I haven't notice."

Mina sighed, "Maybe you two need to stop thinking about that fantasy of yours, at least for a little while."

The siblings fell silent upon hearing that.

"Don't worry about it," Touko assured after a while. "We're just having one of those off days, that's all."

The raven hair girl eyed them skeptically. "If you say so…"

As they continued their way to the crowd, Touko and Faitsu obediently now, they were stopped by a gang of guys. It looked as though they were going to hit on them. But when one of the guys behind Touko placed his hand on her shoulder, they were in a world of pain.

A few thuds and grunts later, all the guys were lying flat on the ground.

Touko clapped the invisible dust off of her hands while Faitsu placed her Shinai back in its bag.

"You know what?" Touko spoke up, a little peeved and school hasn't even started. "Going to class doesn't sound that bad right now."

Faitsu nodded in agreement and it was their turn to drag the flabbergasted Mina out of the scene of the crime. Oblivious to them, the siblings were drawing attention from the crowd of girls closed to them when they were beating the living daylight out of those guys.

Two guys stepped out from the ground, a pair brown eyes and a pair of red eyes scanned the scene that had come and gone.

A smile graced their lips, which send every girl in the vicinity swaying.

* * *

White's POV

I was packing for break and watch my sister's competition since the bell just rung. I wonder if Mei - Faitsu was really okay with being alone in a different class though...

"Touko."

Even after now, she's still...who am I kidding, I'm in the same boat.

"Touko?"

I just can't get my mind off of it.

"Touko!"

Mina's shout snapped me out of my reverie like the sudden pop of a bubble

"W-whuh?" I jerked my head to my side, where Mina is currently sitting and looking rather annoyed. "Y-yes?"

"Geez Touko, why do you keep on spacing out like that?" my friend pouted. I linked and stare at her blankly while my brain took a whole minute to process what she just said.

...Right...my name. I keep forgetting that's Touko's my actual name... "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What can distract you so much these past few weeks?" Mina inquired, and then I saw a sly grin etching across her face. "Oho, is it because little Touko finally crushing on someone?"

"Yeah." I joked.

"...What?" Mina asked, dumbfounded. "I...I didn't expect you to tell the truth..." And then her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Who is it?!"

I stare at her with a straight face and gave her a meaningless smile. "My imaginary friend."

My friend anime fall off of her seat. "WHAT?!"

I couldn't hold back my laughter of Mina's reaction.

"Touko!" She whined. "Seriously?! Why did you have to joke about that?! And here I thought you actually like someone for real!"

My laughter was cut short and I resume the quietude and emptiness I felt. He was real; no matter what Mina said about him being imaginary. I shook it off and put on a smile before Mina thinks I'm acting weird or spacing out again. Even if she says that I'm not acting like myself, I am...Maybe her version is different since both Mei - I mean Faitsu and I changed a lot since _that_ happened, but we're still ourselves. We just...feel like something's missing.

"What?" I continued my joke as we stand up to leave class. "Can't I like my imaginary friend?"

Right when I said that, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I was send back with a little recoil and a chuckle was heard by what practically felt like a wall.

"Imaginary friend huh?"

I fluttered open my eyes upon hearing that strangely familiar voice. A boy with chestnut brown hair, wearing a dress shirt, black blazer, red tie, and khakis. I clasped a hand over my mouth and gasp at the sight in front of me. Am I really day dreaming right now? Or is this an illusion? He can't possibly...

Before Mina, him nor I could say another word, there were quite a good amount of girls stampeding in this direction, screaming something like 'Touya!'.

"Let's go!" He said, suddenly grabbing my hand and taking me elsewhere and leaving Mina behind.

"EEEHHHH?!"

"Touko!" Mina called out, reaching a hand out as if to grab me.

"So your real name's Touko?" The boy asked in an amused tone when he look over his shoulders at me. "It's cute."

I felt my cheeks heat up and my stomach doing somersaults. For a moment I couldn't find anything to say to him. He noticed and asked me if something was wrong.

I let my hand slip from his grip and slow to a stop, causing him to copy as well. He turned and look at me with a questioning yet concern look. Tears swell up the corner of my eyes and glazing them over.

I look up at him while my hand grabbed the one he had touch and held it tightly. I was on the verge of crying but I was happy. "Y-you're real..."

He silently made his way to me and then my sight was blocked by something put on my head. "Of course I am, silly."

I look up from the pink and white cap that I had forgotten. "Black!" I cried out as tears flew out and I flung myself into him. He caught me and hug me back wholeheartedly. Before long, our lips found their way to each other and I felt my whole body becoming as light as a feather. His lips were soft upon contact and I found myself lost in the kiss.

We parted away to catch our breath and he looked at me longingly before embracing me tightly. "I missed you."

"...I missed you too." This time, I won't let go.

* * *

**Uploaded the last two chapters at once since it's originally supposed to be one chapter but i just keep on stretching it!**

**Reviews:**

**Raven - Visorshipping's in the last chapter! X3**

**RosesOfTruth - Thanks! And I hope that you'll like the final chapters! I was going to scrunch it up into a whole but that would be too much and I would end up with an odd number of chapters...Nothing against it, just like having even number of chapters more.**

**Drag0nshr1ne - Thanks! And alright then.**

**Thanks for reviewing~!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue Part 2

Chapter 30 - Dream or Reality? Pt. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy the last chapter and Happy Thanksgiving to y'all~! \o/**

* * *

Mei's POV

I put on the protective gear that I'm supposed to wear in Kendo matches and then look through my helmet to see if Whit - Touko and Mina arrived yet. They told me that they were supposed to come watch but there isn't any sign of them.

...Then again, maybe they're just blend in with the crowd.

As my name was called, I quickly head over to the area where the match will start. All of my opponents were masked, just like me, so I didn't know what any of them look like. But my best guess is that they're all guys. A stereotypical deduction and mostly true.

They weren't as good as I thought though... I plowed through most of my opponents fairly easily which bored me quickly.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Mina waving frantically at me while I was taking a break.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask while trekking over to her. I didn't want to take off my armor just yet since I still have one more match left.

"Toukowasabductedbysomerandomguy!"

I blinked and stare at her when she jumbled up her sentence. "What?"

Mina took a deep breath before repeating whatever gibberish she just said. "Touko was abducted by some random guy! A cute one though." She said the last part normally.

I ignored the last sentence, "What?!"

...When I find that guy, he is so dead.

I was going to go with Mina to look for my sister but I got called to my next match.

"Finish your match first," Mina advised. "I'll search ahead."

"...If you say so..." I replied uncertainly. I watch as my friend disappear from the crowd. I have the urge to follow but something else caught my attention.

"You ready?" ask someone behind me. I tun around to see my opponent standing in a ready position. Something about his voice...

As I slowly nod and holding up my own sword in front of me, I could hear fangirls squealing, which is irritating me off.

"He's actually doing it!"

"Kyaaa Rakutsu's up!"

That's his name huh...I shook my thoughts away, I need to concentrate. In a short moment, he approached me at an incredibly nimble speed, towering over me with an intimidating aura. He was about to strike a hit on my head but I quickly blocked it with my bamboo sword.

I REALLY need to keep my guard up against this guy because he somehow got behind me to try to get another strike in. I blocked it again, but barely. From there, Rakutsu started to use brute force to push me back followed by multiply slashes.

This Rakutsu...he's actually better than all of the people that I have fought thus far. At this rate, I might...lose. I don't like that word.

I launched a slash at him, only to clash with his sword.

A lopsided smile crept up my facial features though not visible to anyone else. I don't have time to worry about anything else at this point. A challenge has finally shown up in front of me so I need to step it up; I won't let him outdo me in sword fighting.

Both of us pushed each other back and there was a moment of standstill where we anticipated for the other's attack.

For a second there, I thought I saw red eyes glittered behind his mask but it could've just be my imagination. The only one that I know of that have red eyes is - "You shouldn't get distracted like that."

"Huh?!" I quickly pull myself into a dive and attempt to hit from under. Rakutsu jumped away as if it was just a reflex. Both of us continue until one of us can land the finishing move.I pant heavily due to the fact that this was taking longer than any other matches and also this guy was giving me a run for my money.

I eyed him carefully and then he disappeared again. I try to calm my mind and predict his next move; hearing faint steps behind me, I quickly turn around and thrust out my sword at full length, only to have another bamboo sword directed at me throat.

A tie.

"Not bad." Rakutsu commented over the cheering crowd. He sounded silently tired.

I breathed heavily from exhaustion. Beads of sweat trail down my face with in the helmet. It was getting stuffy so I decided to take it off, letting the cool air hit my face. When I did so, most of everyone who were watching gawked in surprise as if I'm something on display.

"EEEHHH?!"

"He's a he?!"

"Wait, isn't that Faitsu from your class?"

"That shy girl can be like this?!"

"She's pretty cute." I sweatdropped at the last remark that I heard and then notice Rakutsu snapping his head to the source of the comment. He looked tense for a second there though he didn't seem surprise that I was a girl under all the armor.

I ignored them all and extend a hand out for a friendly shake while plastering a subtly smile on my face. "You're not bad yourself."

Rakutsu turned his attention back to me and this time, for sure, I see red eyes staring me back.

"Your name's Faitsu?"

I blinked and tilt my head in puzzlement. "Yes...Is there something wrong with it?"

Rakutsu shook his head while chuckling softly and then took my offer of the handshake. "It's just that..."

Just what?

We only shook once before he yank hard on my hand and pulling me forward. He leaned in close to my ear, "You have too many names."

I edge back and gave Rakutsu an incredulous look, "Wha...?"

Seeing my perplexity, Rakutsu lifted his hands up and took off his helmet. "If you have too many names, I won't know what to call you anymore."

Upon seeing his appearance under the protective gear, I took a step back and drop my helmet.

Oh. My. Arceus.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets and words were lost in my throat. I didn't know what I was feeling more, was it shock, disbelief, or was it happiness? He couldn't be here, it wasn't supposed to be possible. This has to be a dream.

"Why so quiet? Are you stark struck by my appearance?" The boy grinned, hugging his helmet to his side with one hand.

"..." I look down at my bamboo sword and lift it up to hit my head with it.

"OW!" I stumble back a little, using too much of my own strength. I rub my head as it throbs from the pain. wait...pain?

"What did you do that for?" He asked quizzically and ambled towards me.

"I was just trying to see..." I trailed off when something was put on my head and blocking my vision. I realized it was a visor and fixed it's place.

"This isn't a dream," He said with a tender tone. "C'mon."

"K-Kyouhei?" I spoke as he suddenly pull me into the crowd and out of the school building. He advised me to change out of the heavy gear that I wore and so I did. When I changed into my school uniform and walk out of the restroom, Kyouhei was already changed and waiting for me.

...He was wearing the guy's school uniform. Where did he get that from?

I was then guided into the school courtyard, where I saw my sister chatting happily with -

"Black?" I asked uncertainly when I squinted to see who he was. He was also wearing the guy's uniform for our school.

Hold up. Rewind this. _Black _was the one that abducted my sister?

...What in the world is happening right now?

"Hey there, you're Mei right?" Black greeted. "We haven't formally introduce ourselves but I don't think we need one."

"What are you guys -"

"We're going home." Kyouhei interjected. I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that," He elaborated. "The two of us came to fetch you girls so that we came return home."

"I don't understand." I frowned. I didn't understand anything that's happening here. "How did you guys even come here in the first place?"

Kyouhei put a finger to his lips and winked. "It's a secret."

That seemed to annoy me somewhat but try to stay quiet about that.

"The world just isn't the same without you there," Kyouhei said. "Because you belong in our world."

"No we don -"

"If you didn't," He cut in and then showed my a badge case with seven badges in it. "Then why is this still here? Why is it that even when our worlds return to normal, the memories and you and everything else still exist in our world? They should have been erased if you were never supposed to exist there."

I remain quiet, not knowing how to talk back to him.

"Please Mei, will you and White come back so that all of us could resume our lives? I still haven't seen you compete in the Pokemon League yet."

"...How?"

"Easy," Kyouhei said with a smile, looking over to Black who chuckled. I finally noticed that he and White's hands were entwined.

"It's a true love's kiss!"

My eye twitch and I held up a trembling fist, then smack Kyouhei upside the head for saying something as cliche and stupid as that. I couldn't deny that my face was heating up from what he said though.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

Kyouhei chuckled and rubbed his head where my fist had left a bump there. "Same old Mei!"

"Be glad I don't have my sword on me right now!"

"Will you two return with us?" Black inquired.

I felt my hand being squeezed gently and realized that Kyouhei had been holding my hand all this time.

Both White and I exchange looks, with her smiling. I only have one problem with this...

"What's on your mind Mei?" my sister inquired.

"..." I looked at her and then pointed at Black. "You."

"Y-yeah?" He said, taken aback by my actions.

"You have to battle me to prove that you deserve my sister." I can be protective of my older sister since she's the only family I have left.

"M-MEI!" White exclaimed, blushing furiously. Kyouhei chuckled at my statement while Black stare at me blankly before smirking.

"If you can gather all your badges and defeat all of the Elite Fours."

"Challenge accepted."

"If you're going to play that way..." White started and then point to Kyouhei. "Then I won't allow Kyouhei to date you unless he beats me in a battle!"

This time, it was me that felt the heat rising to my cheeks. "W-what?! Who said anything about dat -Mmpgh!"

"I'm all for it!" Kyouhei chirped while muffling my mouth with his hand so that I couldn't voice out a complaint.

"Then it's decided?" Black queried before the space behind him was ripped open.

"What the hell just happened there?!"

"We got help from the controllers of time and space." Kyouhei replied nonchalantly. Black and White went through first, though I did see my sister being a little bit hesitant. I can understand that, who knows what that thing can do to you?

Black lend a hand out when he saw White tentative to step in. She grabbed it and both of them enter together. I was going to go next but Kyouhei placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Before we go..." He suddenly turned me around and held onto either side of my head. Before I know it, he leaned down and his warm lips connected tenderly with mine. I turn brighter than scarlet but I didn't push him away. It seemed as though something took over me when I grabbed onto his shirt and return the kiss. I felt like I been wanting to do this for so long...I'm enjoying it aren't I?

After a minute, we finally parted, though our faces were still mere inches away from each other that I could feel his warm breath against my face. We were drawn to each other again but then I realized what I did and tried to reel back from him to hide behind a rock. He stopped me for the second time by pulling me into an embrace.

"I wasn't kidding about that true love's kiss I mentioned earlier," He said gently while resting his head on my shoulder. "I wanted to make sure you were the real one."

I wrapped my hands around his waist and clutched onto his shirt tightly. "And you were the one that told me that this isn't a dream."

Kyuohei leaned back and smile at me before he scooped me up, bridal - style. "So, ready to go home Princess?"

"P-Princess?" I was taken aback by the sudden address. "W-where did you get that from?!"

"I signed you up for another movie cast!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

Sometimes, even fate have to step aside and let them have their own choices.

* * *

**The...End! How do yo like the ending? **

**Tbh, I needed to end it there before I add more details and making it longer than I anticipated. **

**Mei: ...That was horrible!**

**Kyouhei: Hey, don't be rude to the author.**

**Me: Nah, she means something else. *Nudges Kyouhei and whispers him something***

**Kyouhei: *Smirks* So does Mei-mei want another kiss?**

**Mei:*Blushes crimson red* W-What?! N-N-NO WAY! **

**Kyouhei: Really? And I thought you said you enjoyed it. You even got aggressive.**

**Mei: T-T-THAT W-WASN'T ME!**

**Black: Quit flirting you two.**

**Mei: WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!**

**White and Me: In denial~! *High-fives each other***

**Mei: White! I thought you would be on my side!**

**White: Sorry little sister, but *pushes Mei to Kyouhei* you two are just adorable~!**

***While bickering and teasing ensue* **

**Me: A thanks to all who have reviewed and subscribed to this story~! And I'm grateful to all you readers who took the time to read this!**

**Mei: I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE!**

**Me, White, and Black: YES YOU DO! *Shoves Kyouhei and Mei out of the door* Have fun~!**


End file.
